Greener Fields, Bluer Skies
by hoyteca
Summary: Tired and forgotten, Fox crash lands onto a new planet. Warning: contains yiffing. More complete summary and character bios in chapter 25
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs as the arwing's engines began to overheat. It was the first time he had been hired since the team broke up two months ago and Fox was beginning to notice the effects if all the nonstop combat he had to endure so recently, yet so long ago. His body still ached, his arwing had seen better days, and his mind had slowly begun to fall apart. All he had to show for his hard work were battle scars, physical, mental, and emotional.

Fox had decided that enough was enough. For the past month, he had to literally live in his arwing after he sold the Greatfox to Star Falco for food money. Nobody wanted to hire a washed-up has been, not even fast-food restaurants. His life was slowly falling apart and showed no signs of ever improving. Fox decided to end it all while he still had any dignity left. Turning his ship to face the nearest planet, Fox pushed the arwing to its limits as it accelerated to max speed. Fox only hoped that the safety upgrades Slippy installed the year prior were in as bad condition as the engines. The arwing was engulfed in flames as it pierced the atmosphere. Chunks of heat shield fell off the engines as the ship raced to the ground. It would now only be a matter of seconds. The safety upgrades activated, but Fox could hear them fall apart. Just a few more seconds.

"Damn it."

-----Not too far away-----

"It sounded like it came this way."

"What do you think it was?"

"Looked like some sort of bird that was engulfed in flames. It was probably a phoenix."

"Phoenixes don't dive into the ground, Caruso. I can definitely sense someone near the crash site. This person seems to be wounded."

"Should we summon the guards? It wouldn't be wise for a priestess like yourself to put herself in any danger."

"Relax. This person is alone and seems to be too wounded to put up a fight. Plus, he could die before the guards get here. It's only a few dozen yards away now."

The pair reached the wreckage. Forcing open the intact canopy with her staff, the vixen grabbed Fox and carried him back to her village. The villagers watched, curious as to whom their priestess was carrying. Once she and Caruso made it past the villagers, they quickly entered the temple. The vixen lowered Fox onto the table, taking great care not to make any of his injuries worse. Fox couldn't help but watch as the vixen removed his uniform and poured a strange liquid all over his body.

"Don't worry" she reassured him "You're going to be okay now. You're home now."

Fox couldn't understand how or why he could understand her and was too weak to ask her her name. Exhausted from the crash, Fox passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long has he been out?"

"A few hours, Caruso. He should wake up soon."

"What was he doing inside that metal bird thing anyway?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him when he wakes up. He appears to at least dream in our language. He probably speaks it too."

"Shh. He's waking up."

Fox woke up on the table, surprised to see the panther and vixen from before watching him.

"Where am I?" Fox asked as he slowly sat up.

"You're in the village temple." The vixen answered as she and Caruso helped him off the table "We found you inside that burning metal bird thing and carried you here before you could die from your injuries. What were you doing in that metal bird thing anyway?"

"Dying", Fox answered, "I come from Corneria, which is quite far from here. My life had been slowly falling apart since day one. I decided to die while I still had some dignity left, before life could take that away too, so I purposely crashed my ship into your planet."

"Firstly, that was a metal bird thing, not a ship. Haven't you seen a ship before? Secondly, suicide? What about your friends and family? Don't you think they'd miss you?"

"Friends? Family? Both my parents are dead and I have no brothers or sisters. I haven't seen my friends in a long time. They'll be too busy to notice I'm gone. And if they knew I was gone, they wouldn't waste time looking for me. They're more like acquaintances anyway. And that 'metal bird' was my ship. I flew it all over this chunk of the galaxy?"

"Listen. Suicide is never the answer. When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade. But you asked for orange juice, so they hand you a banana instead. But we're not discussing fruits. You've been through a lot and are obviously very confused, probably from the brain damage you got from the crash. Why don't you tell us where you live so we can take you there."

"I've lived in that metal death trap for quite some time. I used to have a real home. I was forced to sell it for food money."

"You lived in that thing? What's food money?"

"Money used to buy food."

"What's money?"

"Seriously? Just forget it. Where am I?"

"I told you earlier. You're in the village temple."

"And where's that?"

"In this heavily-forested area. We've never had a need to name it. There's only one in this forest and one or two in the mountains. None of them have names, really. You don't have a home anymore?"

"No. I used to, but times got tough. My name alone used to get me jobs. Now, nobody wanted to hire me anymore."

"That sucks. If you really don't have a home, you could always live here."

"I'm too used to living alone. Besides, everyone around me either abandon me or die, so it's probably best I leave."

"I don't think so."

Fox tried to leave, but the vixen blocked his path.

"You're staying, damn it."

Fox tried to walk around her, but she moved to stay in front of him.

"You're staying and that's final. I'm the town priestess. If you leave, I can get the whole village to track you down and bring you back. You're obviously very confused, talking about flying in metal birds and money, whatever the hell that is. You'd die out there and I can't allow that. You're going to live here, damn it."

"Okay. Fine. I'm staying. Just show me where I will be staying and tell me what I will be doing to earn my keep."

"You'll be staying with me and my bodyguard, Caruso. You'll keep the temple clean and help me with my duties. Neither of them is hard or time-consuming. What's your name?"

"Fox. It's nice of you to let me stay here. Against my will. I guess. What's your name?"

"Krystal."

"Why are you making me stay here? Why care so much if I have a home or not?"

"Because you're cute and I sense certain qualities in you. Qualities I won't reveal to you because you don't need to know them. Plus, all the men in this village are already taken, with the exception of Caruso. As my bodyguard, he can't really love anyone, though he does get to 'visit' other women a lot. Not that they or their mates are allowed to mind."

"So, I'm stuck here because I'm cute?"

"Yep. You're going to be my mate."

"And if I refuse?"

"Like you have any say in the matter. I'm the priestess. In this village, I'm the one who has all the authority. If I say you're going to be my mate, you're going to be my mate."

"I'm not going to be your mate. I've been through enough dead girlfriends."

"Caruso."

Before Fox could react, Caruso grabbed Fox's arm tightly.

"Take him home and prepare him. I've got a few things to take care of before I can tend to him. When you're done with the preparations, keep him busy for a bit. I shouldn't take long."

Caruso nodded before leaving, pulling Fox with him. Two minutes later, they reached the house. Caruso pulled Fox through the main room and into the bedroom. Once there, he threw Fox on the bed and locked the door. Before Fox could get off the bed, Caruso grabbed four lengths of rope and threw them on the bed beside Fox.

"What are you going to do with those?" Fox asked, worried.

"You'll see." Caruso answered as he grabbed Fox's leg and began tying it to the appropriate bedpost. He then tied Fox's other leg to a bedpost before tying his arms to the remaining bedposts. Fox watched in horror as Caruso then grabbed a knife from a nearby box.

"What are you going to do with that?" Fox asked as he tried in vain to free himself. Caruso took the knife and began cutting Fox's clothes, pulling chunks of it off as the knife gently made progress. Before long, Fox was completely naked.

"The priestess made a good choice." Caruso told Fox as he watched the vulpine struggle "Try to relax. Krystal knows you've been through a lot and she wants to help. She's going to help you move on with your life."

A few minutes later, Krystal walked into the room completely naked.

"You probably already know what I have planned." Krystal told him seductively as Caruso left the room "You've been through a lot. You've dated many women, all of whom wound up dead. I'm going to prove that you're not cursed; that those were all unfortunate coincidences. By the time you wake up next morning, you're going to embrace my love. And even if you don't, it's not like you have any say. Now just relax and let me do all the work."

-----The next morning-----

Krystal watched as Fox slowly woke up.

"Good morning, Fox."

Fox tried to sit up, but found that his arms and legs were still tied to the bedposts. All Fox could so now was watch as her face moved in for a kiss. The kiss started as a gentle peck, but quickly became more passionate. Fox tried to resist, but Krystal's hands kept his head still. After what felt like forever, the kiss ended and Krystal sat up.

"If I untie you…" she asked him "Will you try to run away or will you stay like a good boy?"

"I've met many women like you. They tell me to just give up and give in. They told me that I could never outrun them or outfox them. If I could get away from them, what makes you think I can't get away from you?"

"I'm a telepath and I know the terrain better than you do. Plus, as priestess, I can order every hunter in the village to hunt you down and bring you back to the village. Try to escape a second time and we'll slice into your legs with our sharpest blades, tearing up muscles, tendons, and nerves. We'll heal you at the temple, but you will never be able to stand, let alone walk or run. We might even do the same to your arms so you won't be able to crawl away. You're mine and I won't let you get away."

"What do you see in me? I'm a stranger from far away that doesn't even want to be with you. I've had more dead girlfriends in a few years than most guys get in an entire lifetime."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm a telepath. I sense qualities in you that I like. You're cute, smart, and caring, even if you try to hide that last one. I'm stronger than you. I can mold you into what I want and there's nothing you can do about it. Whatever you've done before is in the past now. Your old life is gone forever. This is your new life now. It doesn't matter if you like it now. I know you'll like it later."

"What exactly will I be doing in this village if I'm going to be living here? Room and board can't be free."

"What kind of work did you do in your old life?"

"Mercenary work, mostly. If the government needed someone killed or something destroyed, they would call my team."

"We don't really need any more guards, hunters, or assassins right now. You'll be working in the temple, helping me mostly. But not today. Today's a holiday, so the temple is closed. You can stay here or come with me to the party outside. Either way, you will be accompanied by Caruso."

"Might as well go to the party. Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"I'm sure I have a spare loincloth somewhere that you could wear, though I would have preferred you accompany me naked. Unlike the mountain villages, clothing is optional here."

Krystal opened a nearby box and pulled out a simple loincloth. After summoning Caruso into the room, she untied his hands while Caruso untied his feet and put a collar on Fox's neck. After Fox sat up, Caruso pulled him off the bed. Krystal then proceeded to put the loincloth on Fox. Caruso then attached a leash to Fox's collar and pulled him outside. Krystal quickly put on her loincloth before joining them outside.

The village was full of energy. People danced and ate while a small band played nearby. To Fox, it sounded similar to heavy metal, only much more exotic-sounding. Most of the villagers were dressed in costumes, probably depicting local fauna or possibly deities, while the rest were either dressed in loincloths or were completely naked.

Fox got as close to the food as Caruso would let him. On the long buffet table sat many local fruits and meats. Fox was about to reach for a sample when Caruso pulled him towards a small shop.

"The priestess has a present for you." Caruso explained "She would appreciate it if you wore it here at the party."

Krystal exited the shop carrying a costume. After Panther unhooked the leash, Krystal slipped the costume over Fox.

To Fox's surprise, the costume looked like a bird with metal feathers. The costume covered most of his body, leaving only his eyes, hands, and most of his legs exposed. A spring-like mechanism kept the beak shut unless the wearer opened his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Krystal asked as she put on a bird mask of her own.

"Yeah." Fox answered, almost unsure of what to say "Metal bird. Is that a local species or a local mythological creature?"

"Kinda the latter." Krystal explained as her hand grabbed his "The villagers saw the metal bird that brought you here. Nobody knows why you were in one, why it crashed, or why it would be full of fire. Most birds that crash aren't filled with fire. They're usually filled with blood. Caruso and I tried asking you, but you were confused and your answers didn't make any sense. The shopkeeper spent all night crafting these costumes."

"The costume's nice. The feathers appear to be made out of some sort of metal, yet they don't make a sound and neither does this beak. It also doesn't make me hot, despite all the metal and the warm weather."

"It looks nice on you. Maybe we should glue it on you. Let's go get something to eat."

Fox didn't like how serious she sounded when she suggested they glue the costume onto him, but he knew that it wasn't the worst they could do to him. No. The worst would be to painfully sacrifice him. Or burying him alive. That would also be bad.

When they reached the buffet table, Fox quickly examined the food before grabbing a small fruit. Taking a bite, Fox was surprised to find how great it tasted. It had just the right amount of sweetness. After finishing that fruit, he grabbed another. This one had the perfect level of sourness. A third fruit he finished had the perfect tartness. Grabbing a piece of warm meat, Fox was amazed by how great it tasted. Fox had eaten pork, beef, and chicken before, but none of those had ever come close to how great the meat here tasted.

"I've honestly never tasted food this great." Fox admitted as he ate another piece of meat.

"You should probably thank the spirits or deities or whatever you wish to call them." Krystal told him as she finished off a fruit "They're why the food tastes great. Who knows? Maybe you'll become one of the spirits yourself instead of merely an 'ancestor'. Maybe I'll be one too."

A young bird approached Fox.

"Aren't you the guy who came here inside a giant metal bird?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Answered Fox.

"I knew it. The priestess is your mate, isn't she?"

"Yes I am." Krystal answered before grabbing a piece of meat.

"You're so lucky." The girl told Fox "Coming here in a metal bird bursting in flames like a phoenix, winding up as the priestess's mate. It's like a story they tell you in the temple. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they start telling the story tomorrow."

"I think we will." Krystal explained as she telepathically delved into Fox's memories "A metal bird that lives in the sky with other metal birds, all filled with flames. They sometimes get territorial and fight over who controls what chunk of the sky. One day, the metal bird falls out of the sky and dives into the ground. Out of its flaming body comes a man, much like a new phoenix born in the burning body of an old phoenix. The metal bird man finds a priestess and they become mates.

Soon, there'll be a new chapter where they start a family. Then, they become 'spirits'. Not just 'ancestors', but actual 'spirits'. I can feel it."

"Wow."

The amazed bird walks away and begins telling her friends the story. Krystal quickly kisses Fox and then resumes eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Around noon, a crowd had formed around Fox. Everyone from the village wanted to catch a glimpse of whom they viewed as one of the holiest creatures on the entire island. Fox grew uncomfortable as everyone stared at him. Fearing that he might try to make a run to it, Caruso held Fox's leash tightly as Krystal spoke to the crowd.

"Villagers." She explained with a sense of joy, hope, and pride in her voice "As you all know, today is one of the holiest days of the year. On this day, we enjoyed everything that the spirits had to offer us, not in the privacy of our homes, but in full view of the world. We feed on the food that the spirits gave us and they feed on the energy we produce.

"Yesterday, as we prepared for the annual feast, a metal bird flew down from the sky and crashed nearby. Its organs burned and in its flames, Caruso and I found Fox, who is with us here today dressed like the metal bird that brought him here. We don't know why he came here. Perhaps he'll save us from a disaster that has yet to fall upon us. Perhaps he'll lead us to a new golden age. I have tried asking him myself, but whatever happened to him has left him very confused. Whatever the reason, he shall live in our village permanently, leaving only to fulfill whatever prophecy he may need to fulfill.

"And so, let us thank the spirits for this holiest of creatures. His confused mind might not realize it, but he is the most important person here. He's even more important than me, your loyal priestess."

Fox felt incredibly uncomfortable. Holy? Important? Yesterday, before his suicide attempt, he was one of the most unwanted, unimportant people in the galaxy. Just about every government, with the exception of Corneria, chased him away. Even his hero status and near-perfect record weren't enough to keep the angry mobs away.

Now, he was suddenly the most important guy around. Everyone wanted him to stay permanently. He could get used to it if it weren't so creepy. Fox sighed as he accepted his fate. With his arwing completely destroyed and this village his prison, he definitely wasn't returning to Corneria any time soon.

-----Star Falco's "Great Fox" 250,000 miles away-----

Falco sat on his captain's chair as Bill worked tirelessly to contact the satellites they sent into orbit to investigate Fox's crash.

"Target located." Bill announced as he finished typing commands "Satellites stabilized over target area. Bringing up video now."

"The air is so clean." Falco observed as the camera zoomed in on Fox "So that's where he went. Looks like he finally found a place where his exploits haven't been forgotten. We just might pay him a visit."

"Should we ready the arwings?"

"No. Let him enjoy his fame for right now. We'll extract him once the prison cell is ready. His name might have been forgotten by the masses, but he's still one of the best and I'll be damned if I don't have him working for me. Enjoy your little vacation, Fox. You'll be going back to work soon."

-----Back at the village-----

Fox was feeling claustrophobic as the crowd slowly moved closer. It wasn't enough to see or hear him. No. Everyone wanted to touch and smell him. Then the questions came.

"What was it like inside that metal bird?"

"Are there really more people like you who fly in metal birds?"

"Are they all good like you or are some of them bad?"

"Will you help me bear children with your holy seed?"

Fox had never felt this uncomfortable. To his horror, Krystal was making a list as the village women began asking her permission to mate with him. It was like the years after his first battle with Andross; only the swarm of women was bigger now. Fox wanted to escape the village. He had to escape but he was on an island. He could only hide from a village of telepaths for so long before they would eventually find him.

Eventually, the crowd around Fox grew smaller and smaller as the list Krystal made grew longer. Fox now wished he hadn't tried to kill himself. Anything would be better than this. Starving to death in his arwing would have been preferable. Noticing how miserable Fox was, Krystal walked over to comfort him.

"You're lucky, Fox." She told him as she hugged him "You've got a home in the safest village on the island with a beautiful mate. Instead of starving in that bird, you'll get to eat as much as you want whenever you want. What's not to like?"

"Everything. I'm used to earning everything I've got. I'm used to that sense of accomplishment; to that pride I get when I've accomplished the impossible. I'm also used to being left alone, not swarmed and worshipped. I'm used to freedom, to being able to come and go as I please. I feel like a prisoner."

"Relax. You'll get used to it eventually."

-----Great Fox-----

"Looks like Fox found himself a girlfriend."

Falco continued to watch the screen, as the hug quickly became a passionate kiss.

"Zoom in. We might need to make the cell bigger."

The satellite quickly zoomed in on the couple.

"We should make a second prison cell. We should make one with lots of cameras. Wait, what the hell is he wearing? Just how hard did his arwing slam into the island? We'll have to monitor him. He's no use to us if he experienced too much brain damage."

"What do we do if he can't fly anymore?"

"If he's no use to us, we send him back. We'll keep the satellites here in case we live long enough to retire. The place looks nice, but I don't want any nasty surprises. We won't stay in Fox's village, though. Judging from the village's reaction to him, he's not going to save us any women. Or men. Fox is strange like that."

"What?"

"I've known Fox for many years. During that time, if he wanted some action, he wanted some action."

"I've also known him for years and that doesn't sound like the Fox I know."

"You almost never saw him out of an arwing. As he used to say, 'a hole is a hole'. I'd tell you more, but you'd get a better understanding if you just read one of Katt's books."

"Should have kept my mouth shut."

-----Village-----

"You're kinda cute dressed up like a metal bird."

Fox was on the verge of panicking when Krystal wrapped her arms around him. He was going to be a very busy Fox soon and this was the last thing he needed.

"You've got to relax" she told him as he whimpered at the thought of the upcoming months "This is supposed to be every man's fantasy; a village of hot, young women ready to accept his holy seed. They're begging you for your seed. Your sacred blood needs to be passed on to the next generation."

"Why am I so holy, so sacred to you?" Fox asked as she squeezed him tighter.

"You came here in a metal bird." She explained as she released him from her grip "As far as we know, you were either born inside that bird or in its burning carcass. Your memories? Dreams meant to prepare you for your journey, wherever that might take you. You aren't just a fox. The blood of the metal bird flows within you. You might not believe it, being only a few days old at most, but you are a metal bird chick or hatchling or whatever you want to call it. That is why you are sacred.

"And we are going to need you soon. I haven't told anyone yet, but we are going to need you sooner than you or any of the other villagers realize. Last night's dream warned me that demons are going to invade this island soon. They'll come in metal birds not unlike yours and will try to take you away. They will claim to be your friends, but they only wish to exploit your abilities for their gain. Once you prove no longer useful, they'll abandon you just like they did in your dream.

"They'll come with fantastic weapons and will threaten to destroy the village if you refuse their offer. They'll threaten to torture and kill every man, woman, and child in this village if you refuse, but you must not go with them. Without you, we are vulnerable to whatever unspeakable horrors you were sent or born here to protect us from. Remember that we would rather die fighting the demons than the horrors."

Friends? Come back? Sure, he was a war hero but everyone forgot about his many victories long ago. Nobody wanted him, except for the village. And even if his friends came back for him, why should he rejoin them? Where were they when he desperately needed work? Where were they when he was starving? They were right there, ready to take advantage of his desperation and buy his home for just a few hundred Credits. They weren't his friends. They probably never were.

"Can you describe these 'demons'?"

Krystal tried her best to remember.

"My memory's kinda hazy right now but I believe their leader is a blue falcon. His horde of demons include a green frog, a pink cat, a pink bunny, and a tan or white dog with a green helmet."

"You don't have to worry about me leaving." He reassured her "I thought they were my friends, but it turns out that they were only using me. When I needed help desperately, they basically took my home and left me to die. If they are coming, it's only because they realized that they could exploit me some more. I'm not going to make that mistake twice."

"The village's got your back." She told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder "They're all ready to die so that you can complete your journey. When the demons arrive, all you have to do is give the word and the entire village will attack. We're expendable. You're not. Please remember that."

"Don't worry. I've fought and won many battles against foes that wanted me dead. While I'll keep what you told me in mind, I might not need help. It's not numbers that'll win the day, it's brain power and they've relied on my brain power far too long to be able to outsmart me in battle."

"If you kill them, we'll mount their heads or bodies as trophies." Caruso explained as he loosened his grip on Fox's leash "If you spare them, they'll be our prisoners until we decide if they are to be executed or enslaved. I hear that one of the mountain villages needs some extra labor."

"When they come, I'll give them a choice" Fox explained, looking up at the sky as he thought about his ex-friends "Leave or fight. If they're going to take me with them, they're going to have to kill me first."

"They'll have to kill me first." Caruso added, "As your bodyguard, it's my job to protect you at all cost. I shall fear no arrow or pointy stick as I perform my duty until my dying breath. They try to capture or slay you and my jagged pointy sticks shall tear into their flesh. It'll be an honor to die for you, metal hatchling."

"It'll be an honor to fight by your side and to avenge your death should you fall in battle. I know their weaponry, their armor, and their tactics. A few preparations beforehand and they'll fall before we shed a single drop of blood. After years of exploitation and backstabbing, I'm not leaving. I'm finally home."


	4. Chapter 4

-----The next morning-----

"The demons are just the first of many tests you will have to endure before becoming a spirit. I don't know how many tests you will be given. It could be as few as one or as many as a few thousand. What I do know is that they'll be difficult, testing your physical strength and endurance, your mental capabilities, and your will power. Don't worry, though. If you fail, you merely become an "ancestor", sometimes able to aid the living and the dead, yet still nothing more than a mere leaf on history's tree. If you succeed, you become a powerful entity capable of shaping the world around you in fantastic ways."

Fox watched Krystal as she grabbed a robe from a nearby pile of clothes. While Fox wasn't normally one to watch a woman get dressed, Krystal insisted that nothing interrupted his lessons and training. After she finished dressing, she grabbed a metal-bird costume and tossed it to Fox.

"This will be your uniform from now on." She explained as he put it on "As a metal-bird hatchling, you will be expected to wear it everywhere but the bedroom. A new one will be made from better metals and will be your battle armor, though you will be encouraged to fight as little as possible. There's nothing wrong with being a warrior, but you aren't expendable."

Fox followed Krystal as she left the house and walked to the temple. Once inside, she put on an elaborate headdress, a large crystal was displayed prominently in the front and several large feathers stuck out on top. Grabbing a staff, she tossed it to Fox before continuing the lessons.

"Our staffs, our long pointy-sticks, contain a crystal in one end. The crystals have been blessed by the spirits and are capable of using the user's energy to fire a deadly beam of energy. Right now, you don't have the experience needed to fire said beam of energy. The staffs are also capable of drawing energy from the earth and star, replenishing the user's energy.

"On the floor, you will see a large circle. You can also see a metal-bird statue in the center. Today, you will walk around the circle, always keeping your face and staff pointed directly at the statue. You will be doing this all day, only taking a break for lunch and another for dinner.

"I will be addressing the villagers in another room. Just keep walking until I call you for lunch. You may begin."

Krystal left, leaving Fox alone in the room. Just like she told him to, Fox began walking around the circle, keeping his face and staff pointed at the statue at all times. Before long, Fox felt a warm sensation in his hands. Fox ignored the sensation as he continued his walking.

Outside the room, Krystal was talking with Caruso before the villagers arrived.

"How long until he's mastered the weapon?" Caruso asked as he sharpened his knife with a special rock.

"Not long." Krystal reassured him "I can already feel the energy that's coursing through his staff. How do you think the villagers will fare against the demons?"

"Hard to say. We have some of the strongest, fastest, and smartest warriors on the entire island, but the metal-hatchling tells me that the demons' weapons would wipe out the entire village if we remained in plain sight. If what he says were true, sneak attacks would be best. If we coordinate our attacks, we should be able to quickly overwhelm them. Unless they brought reinforcements."

"I have a feeling they did. It shouldn't really matter. As long as we have the hatchling, the spirits will be on our side. If the village falls, there are always the mountain villages."

"Those mountains practically defend themselves, don't they? Looks like the villagers have arrived."

----- Great Fox-----

"Why should we help, bird? If he doesn't want to fly, he doesn't want to fly. Why not just let him enjoy his retirement and get back to blowing shit up?"

"Because, Wolf, we need him. He's that perfect blend of invulnerability and expendability. With him out of the picture, it's a miracle we're still alive. And besides, I'm team leader now, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. I remember how you led us into ambush after ambush after ambush. I remember how you had us bomb the wrong area. If the enemy hadn't gotten lost and walked right into our misguided bombs and missiles, we'd be unemployed right now. I remember when you made Slippy the team cook and we all got food poisoning."

"Which is why we need Mccloud. He would have never let me put Slippy in the kitchen, unlike a certain lupine who's looking a little treasonous right now."

"No. We need to let that has been enjoy his retirement. Face it. You broke him. You broke the only pilot I was proud to call my rival. You and that toad always kept him stressed out on and off missions. He was always there for you. And what happened when he desperately needed your help? You took his freak'n house and left him to rot in space. It's a miracle he's not dead."

"I don't care how much he's enjoying his retirement. We need him. I suck at leadership, you suck at leadership, Katt, Bill, and Lucy have to work together just to figure out how to turn a knob, and I wouldn't trust Slippy or Leon with anything."

"We don't need him. He's burnt out. He no longer has the nerve needed to pilot anything."

"Who says he has to fly? We'll do all the flying. All he has to do is tell us where to go and what to do. He can stay behind with his girlfriend while we go off and fight."

"What girlfriend? I always thought he was gay."

"I've been watching him with the spy satellites we sent out. I also sent, well crashed, a few stealth drones so that I could get a closer look. You'd be surprised how quietly those things crash."

"So, he's not gay?"

"Nope. He and his blue vixen have already started mating."

"Why can't we just leave him alone and elect a new leader?"

"Because that's not how we do things. That's never how we do things. It doesn't matter if you support the idea or not because we're going to do it. You can stay behind and keep Rob company if you want."

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't let that robot near me. That cold, heartless robot. It's like a Leon that doesn't get tired or feel pain. It always stares at you with those cold, calculating eyes. I hate that robot."


	5. Chapter 5

"They're coming."

Fox turned around to find Krystal handing him a staff.

"The demons. They'll be here in a few hours. How good have you gotten with the staff?"

Fox looked down at the staff as he channeled energy into it.

"I can channel energy into it to make it hit harder. I can't shoot energy though."

"You're making progress, though you really shouldn't fight the demons. At least not until you've truly mastered the staff. If you must fight, I can't allow you to fight more than one or two of them. The entire village will be fighting. We can't risk our only hope for salvation on such a minor battle."

"You don't have to worry." Fox reassured her "The only one I want to fight is Falco. He'll be the blue falcon. As soon as I shut that beak of his for good, I'll come back."

"I hope so." Krystal told him "I'll have prepared a nice lunch for us when you get back."

Fox nodded before thinking about the upcoming fight. He would be fighting Falco. He had to. Not only that, he wanted to. He wanted to beat that cocky bird to a bloody pulp. He wanted to feel the bird's blood, to see his suffering. Would he kill Falco? Could he? Part of him wanted the bird out of his life permanently. Another, smaller part wanted to spare the former friend. Yet another part wanted to spare him just so that he could see him suffer more later. He didn't hate the bird. The bird was just a nuisance, an obstacle that made him suffer and nearly got him killed.

"Here's your battle armor." Caruso announced as he entered the room "I really wish you'd stay here with the priestess, though I understand why you'd want to fight the blue demon. I understand that he betrayed you, at least while you dreamt inside that metal bird."

"It was a special kind of betrayal." Fox explained as Caruso gave the armor to him "I wasn't just his commanding officer, I was his friend. I was his hero. Anytime he needed help, no matter how mundane or life threatening I was there. I broke so many bones saving his hide, I lost count long ago.

"But when I needed help, I was treated like he didn't even know me. He took my home and left me with enough rations and money to last me only a month or two. My home! Would it have taken that much effort to give me a job? His team was hiring and I was one of the best pilots out there. He looked me straight in the eye and told me to get out. I begged for help, for any job he could give me, no matter how dangerous or degrading, and he ignored me. If it weren't for me, he would have died at least twenty times. He couldn't even acknowledge my existence."

Caruso nodded as Fox took off his bird costume. Just what exactly happened in Fox's dream? After he finished putting on the armor, Fox walked over to a nearby mirror.

The armor made Fox look like a bird, covering his entire body and leaving just his eyes visible. Like the costume, the armor's beak had springs that let it opened when he opened his mouth, but kept it shut when Fox closed his mouth. Most of the armor was covered in heavy metal "feathers", protecting Fox while also allowing a lot of freedom of movement. The feathers stopped just above the knee, the legs covered in metal plates. The tail was confined inside one of the long, flexible tail feathers. Overall, Fox noticed that all his clothes had a theme.

"Another bird." Fox observed as he moved around in front of the mirror "I guess it's appropriate, considering how they think I got here and who I am going to fight."

-----Three hours later-----

Half a mile away from the village, seven cloaked Arwings and Wolfen landed in a small clearing. Leaving their ships, the pilots withdrew their guns from their holsters and proceeded to the village.

"Listen up team." Falco told the other pilots "Our sole mission is to retrieve Fox. That means no looting, Leon. The natives may or may not be hostile, so keep those guns out and ready. You are free to engage any hostile natives with deadly force. Just be careful not to hit Fox. He'll probably be dressed up in a bird costume for some reason.

Like we planned last night, we'll split up into three teams. Wolf and Leon, you'll assault the front gate. Try to attract as much attention as possible, but don't get hit. Once the villagers are distracted, Slippy, Peppy, and Bill will sneak past the southern wall and attack them from behind, further distracting them. Katt and I will search what appears to be their temple. Once Fox is secured, Katt will take him to the Great Fox while I provide air support. That will be your cue to get back to your ships. If the village pisses us off too much, we'll aim the Great Fox's cannons and blast the village until it's nothing more than craters. Any questions? Good. Remember the plan. Once my arwing starts pounding them, get out."

Once they reached the village, Wolf and Leon holstered their blasters and pulled out their rifles from their backpacks while the others snuck into position. As soon as the magazines were inserted into the rifles, the pair tossed a couple grenades and opened fire on the villagers.

Hearing the grenades and gunfire, Falco and Katt snuck into what appeared to be an empty part of the village. Fingers putting pressure on the triggers, the pair carefully walked past a few houses as they made their way to the temple. Without warning, a volley of coconuts and animal bones rained down on the pair, causing them to fire into every house and tree they saw. As soon as their guns were empty, hunters and warriors dropped down from the rooftops.

"Where's Fox?" Falco demanded as he quickly inserted another magazine into his blaster.

"The one you call 'Fox' is in front of the temple." Caruso told Falco as he grabbed the gun and forced it out of Falco's hands "He wishes to fight you, blue demon, and only you."

"I'm not here to fight him." Falco said as he pulled out a knife "We're here to rescue him."

"You're not here to rescue him." Caruso countered as his staff began glowing with energy "He told us everything. He told us how he saved your life countless times. He told us how you took his home away from him when he needed you the most. He told us how he never wants to go back to the life he once knew.

"You're here to rescue him? We rescued him. When his metal bird crashed, the priestess and I pulled him from its burning womb. He was weak. He was suicidal. He wanted to do nothing but find a nice place to die. We gave him purpose. We gave him hope. We gave him…"

"You gave him a cult." Falco said mockingly as he interrupted Caruso's speech "Purpose? Hope? Is this one of those suicide cults? Is everyone going to drink poisoned juice once your magical comet appears in the night sky?"

"No. This isn't a 'suicide cult'. This is a village that received the vulpine as a gift from the spirits. He doesn't want to leave. We don't want him to leave. The only ones who want him to leave are you and your merry band of selfish idiots. You want to fill his head with lies about being his friends, you can tell him while he splatters your brains all over the ground. You want him back? Too bad. The only way you are going to live is if you leave now or you beg him for mercy. Now go before I disobey his orders and kill you myself."

Falco walked past Caruso and found Fox standing in front of the temple. Katt tried to follow him, but was stopped by Caruso. "Only the blue demon may fight the hatchling," He told her as the hunters and warriors restrained her and removed her weaponry. They quickly bound her arms and legs with rope and carried her into a nearby house.

Meanwhile, Fox approached Falco as he prepared to fight. "It's been a long time since I've seen your face or heard your voice." Fox said as he offered Falco a metal staff.

"Too long." Falco answered.

"Not long enough" Fox countered, "You betrayed me. You and those filthy backstabbers I used to call my friends. I used to hate Star Wolf, but now I appreciate them. They may have been my enemies, but at least they were honest about it. They made their intentions clear from the start.

"You, on the other hand, are much worse than they ever were. You and the others constantly needed my help. You could never do anything by yourself. You and the others even had to team up just to figure out how to tie your shoes. You guys were worse than mortal enemies. You were leaches. Leaches feed off of others' good intentions. Leaches never give anything back in return. They don't help pay the bills. They don't offer advice. They don't offer a shoulder to cry on or the occasional joke to brighten up the day.

"I shouldn't call you parasites, though. Parasites may be sneaky, but they aren't liars. They don't pretend to be your friend. They hide, but not behind the cover of pseudo-friendship. Fleas are better than you. Heartworms are better than you. Even malignant brain tumors are better than you. You want me? You're going to have to beat me. You're going to have to beat that last bit of dignity and pride out of me. Take my staff."

Falco reluctantly took the staff.

"This fight should be pretty fair." Fox continued, "I'm covered in armor and am armed with only my hands and feet. Your body is mostly unprotected, but you are armed with an actual weapon that should be able to hurt me if used properly. The fight ends when someone either dies or gives up. If I give up, I'll leave with you and rejoin the team, if that is the reason you're here. If you give up, you will be imprisoned until my wife, our bodyguard, and I decide when to do with you."

"I don't want to fight you." Falco explained as he raised the staff "I just want the old times back. I want someone to enjoy a beer with. I want a guy friend that I can talk to about stuff that doesn't interest Katt."

"I don't care." Fox explained "I found people that like me, not just my hero status or generosity. I need this fight. I need it to cleanse my soul and to provide some justice and closure. You want a guy friend to drink with and talk to? You should have thought of that before you shunned me, took my home and my robot, and left me to die in an aging fighter that's barely fit for the scrap yard. You want to know what happened to it? I crashed it. Why? Because I had no reason to live anymore. I wanted to die just so I could finally be with the only people I knew who actually loved me. You know what happened? I found someone who loved me and it was the best thing to have ever happened to me. This wasn't fan girl love. This was the real thing. She cared how I felt. She cared about what I wanted. She actually wants to be there for me, which is a lot more I can say about you."

"I'm sorry. I'm different now. I need you. The team needs you. You will not believe how sorry I am."

"You're right. I don't believe you."

-----Inside the temple-----

Krystal watched nervously as Fox and Falco prepared to fight. She knew she had nothing to worry about, that Falco would rather trick Fox into rejoining the team than kill him, but she still worried. She worried that, even though his entire body was covered in armor, that he could still get hurt.

And what about the other "demons"? Would the villagers be able to defeat them or would the demons come and take Fox away while he was still distracted by the bird? Would they trick Fox into trusting them again?

She knew that the demons wouldn't win. The spirits won't let them win. The villagers had every advantage. The fighting was mostly at close range, the villagers were more numerous, their weapons didn't need reloading, they were fighting for their lives and the hatchling, and the spirits favored them over these invading demons. The longer the fighting took, the more tired the demons got while there was always a fresh, well-rested villager nearby. The fighting should be over in less than an hour.

Knowing that Fox shouldn't take long to defeat Falco, Krystal began preparing their lunch.

-----Outside the temple-----

"Come on, Fox." Falco pleaded as Fox began circling around him "Remember the good times we had together? Remember all those times we had to run from those swarms of screaming fan girls? Remember the parties we went to after kicking Andross's ass?"

"I remember." Fox said as he walked closer and punched Falco in the face "I remember how you would purposely trip me so that you could get away from those fan girl swarms. I remember how I wasn't invited to any of those parties. Hell, I wasn't even invited to my own birthday parties. And we kicked Andross's ass? WE didn't do anything. I risked my life to kick his ass while you and the others went back to the Great Fox."

"I'm sorry." Falco pleaded, "I didn't know."

"You did know." Fox countered, "You always knew. I don't care if you really were sorry. I'm home now. I'm starting a family here. I'm not leaving with a bunch of selfish ass****s who are going to have me do all the work while they reap the benefits. Everyone who ever truly cared about me are either dead or in this village. Fara died of grief after you left me to die somewhere and told her I was dead. Miyu died of cancer after you and the others spent her treatment money on tacky clothes. My mother died in a car bombing after YOU angered a crime boss. The only exception is my father, who was killed after Pigma betrayed him. It felt so good to rip his intestines out and hear that damn pig's squeals of agony and horror. You better plead for your life before I rediscover how good that felt."

Falco's eyes widened when he realized just how serious Fox was. Falco quickly weighed his options. He could fight Fox and risk being strangled by his own intestinal tract. The villagers could kill him if he tried to make a run for it. He could call for help from the others and risk grabbing the villagers' attention. Or he could drop to his knees and beg Fox for mercy. Fox might still kill him, but the death would probably be a lot quicker than the first option.

"Why won't you fight?" Fox demanded as he kicked Falco in the stomach, "Your team is counting on you. You're not going to betray them like you betrayed me, are you?"

Falco knew what he had to do.

"I give up." He told Fox as he dropped to his knees, "After we betrayed you, everything fell apart. Missions no longer went smoothly and were only won by pure luck. The entire team would fight constantly. Even after Star Wolf joined, we still had problems completing missions successfully.

That's why we're here. If we could just convince you to rejoin the team, we would be more successful. We need your skill. We need your leadership. But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Even if I still joined, you still wouldn't be successful." Fox explained, "I'm not the same pilot I used to be. Years of combat have taken a toll on my body and mind and those weeks spent trapped in that deathtrap of an arwing haven't been kind to me either. I can't lead or fight like I used to."

"I know, though I hoped that wasn't the case. This failed mission was nothing more than the swan song of a dying team."

"The team is dead?"

"The team is dead. I know that you could never forgive me or the team for what we've put you through. I only wish whatever execution you have in store for me is swift and painless."

"Though they've given me the authority to decide your fate myself, you will still be put on trial, not just for your years of treason but also for this suicide mission of yours. Your fate will be decided by me, my wife, and our bodyguard and the last two hate you. They see you not as a traitor, but as an actual demon sent here to attack the village and to take away their only protection from something. They weren't clear on what I was supposed to protect them from."

"What about the others?"

"If they don't escape and aren't slain in battle, they'll also be tried. Peppy and Slippy will likely either be enslaved or executed. I don't like them anyway. I don't have any real problems with Katt, Bill, or Star Wolf. The first two are idiots and Star Wolf was always upfront about their intentions. You have to admire their honesty."

Caruso walked up from behind and quickly bound the defeated falcon's arms and legs. Fox entered the temple and was greeted by a smiling vixen.

"I saw the whole thing." She told him as they approached the lunch that she had prepared, "The blue demon didn't want to fight you, did he?"

"Nope." Fox told her, "I guess he realized just how much he needed me. After the others are slain or captured, we'll try him first."

The couple sat down and began eating.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell is Falco? He was supposed to have rescued Fox and provided air support by now."

Peppy was furious, not that he was surprised. Falco's plans always had a tendency of falling apart.

"Slippy, where the hell are you? I'm getting cornered here."

The hare looked around, but couldn't find Slippy.

"Stop hiding and start firing for once."

Peppy was growing desperate. He knew Slippy was unreliable at best, but the toad was Fox's friend. Surely Slippy would want to help rescue Fox. Peppy knew they shouldn't have attempted this. There were so many other great pilots who would have gladly joined the team. Why risk everything? Why risk their lives trying to rescue some washed-up has been?

Fox was like a son to him. A disappointment, an accident of a son that was only alive because of what Peppy considered to be unfortunate circumstances. Not that Peppy was father material.

Peppy weighed his options. He could die fighting or he could get out and bomb this village to the ground. He didn't care if Fox died. No. He cared. He wanted Fox to die. He wanted Fox to suffer just like he was.

Right before he could make a dash for the relative safety of the forest, a warrior snuck up behind him and impaled Peppy with a spear. Peppy shrieked in pain as the spear tore its way through his kidney and liver. He thought he was dying. He wanted to die. He looked down and was horrified to find the spear keeping the majority of the blood in. A group of warriors restrained him before he could pull out the spear and bleed out. Peppy looked up at one the warriors, only to look away when the warrior snarled.

"You're not dying yet, demon hare. The hatchling will want to see your pathetic face one last time before he and the priestess decide your fate."

-----Outside the village-----

"We never should have come!" Wolf shouted over the deafening roars of their rifles "There's so many villagers! We don't have enough ammo to hold them off for long!"

"I never knew you were such a coward!" Leon shouted back "There's no better way to die than with the smell of gunfire in your nose and the screams of pain in your ears!"

"Whatever! I'm going back to the Greatfox! Why should I risk my life to retrieve someone I respect that isn't in any real danger and doesn't want to leave! Fox is a grown man who deserves to live the life he wants!"

Wolf dropped his weapons and remaining clips of ammunition beside Leon before making a run for his Wolfen. He made it about a hundred yards before Caruso dropped from a tree branch and landed in Wolf's path.

"Hey." Wolf spoke as he backed away from the angry feline "I'm just going to leave now and not come back."

Wolf tried to walk around Caruso, but the panther raised his staff and pointed it at Wolf, stopping him in his tracks.

"Our village is good enough for you to attack, but not good enough for you to stay?" Caruso snarled as Wolf slowly backed up.

"I didn't want anything to do with the attack." Wolf explained "Falco, our leader, ordered us to attack the village so that he could capture a certain fox."

"Lie down face down on the ground." Caruso ordered, his staff glowing threateningly as he aimed it at Wolf's chest. Not wanting to die there on the spot, Wolf obeyed. Caruso quickly tied Wolf's hands with a rope he had earlier wrapped around his shoulder. A hunter dropped from a tree and helped Caruso carry Wolf into the village. Along the way, they passed Leon's corpse. His head was crushed and an arrow was lodged in his chest.

-----Elsewhere outside the village-----

"Great job, Falco." Bill thought out loud, "Another mission planned and led by the best leader in history. Maybe next time he'll lead us off a cliff. That would seriously be the most success we would have ever had under his leadership."

Bill ran for his life as Slippy's screams could be heard in the background. Bill didn't care. Falco's plan had fallen apart and it was now every man for himself. The plan should have worked. It was so simple. Go in, shoot everyone, grab Fox and his girlfriend, and go. But like all of Falco's other plans, this one failed miserably. Peppy rushed in too early and Slippy got separated and was quickly overwhelmed.

Bill had enough of Falco's leadership. He was going back to the Greatfox. If Falco survives this mission, he was going to quit.

It wasn't long until he made it to the ships. Stopping a few feet from his ships, Bill tried to listen for gunfire. Nothing. Either everyone was using silencers now or they had stopped firing. Then it hit him. Everyone was either dead or captured. No longer caring if the others would make it out or not, Bill climbed into his ship and took off.

-----Inside the temple-----

Fox and Krystal had just received news from Caruso about the battle. Scores of villagers were either dead or seriously wounded. Two "demons" were dead, four were captured, and just one escaped. A dozen villagers were already digging the demons' mass grave.

"What do you want to do now, hatchling?" Krystal asked as she wrapped her arms around Fox.

"All I want to do right now is get their trials over with."

"Okay." Krystal told him as she looked into his eyes and smiled, "We decide what to do with them now. Afterwards, we celebrate our victory. Later tonight, we'll invite one of the other women over so that you can fulfill one of your other duties."

Fox gulped. He was not looking forward to tonight. Krystal released Fox from her hug and grabbed his "wing", pulling him to a raised platform in the back of the temple's main room. Gripping Fox's "wing" tight in anticipation, Krystal removed Fox's helmet and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look so cute in your bird armor." Krystal told him before turning to face Caruso, "Bring in the first prisoner."

Krystal kissed Fox again before placing the helmet back on his head. Caruso and a village guard dragged in Peppy, whose arms and legs were bound tightly together. The spear was still lodged in his abdomen, holding back what would have been a fountain of blood.

"You look so pathetic." Peppy spat at the armored vulpine, "After your father died, I spent years molding you. As far as you're concerned, I am your father. You owe me."

"I guess you're right." Fox told him "As far as I'm concerned, you are my adoptive parent. You're an abusive, lazy bag of filth of a father that doubled as a stage mom intent on living out her dreams through me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd be involved in the attack on this village. Every time I managed to succeed at anything, you and the others were first in line to either mooch off of me or to put an end to my success."

"Who cares?" Peppy told Fox, giggling, "I never wanted you to succeed at anything other than getting me fame and fortune. When we bought your home, the others wanted to give you a job or at least a generous sum of money. I convinced them that it was in your best interest to 'succeed' on your own. They gave you tens of thousands of credits. I pocketed most of that money.

"When you came back and begged for a job, I convinced them that you were an imposter. You should have seen the look on your face when the door literally slammed into it. It was almost as hilarious as how you looked when you found out your father died."

"We've heard enough." Krystal announced, "It wasn't very wise of you to insult the person who is trying to decide if you should live or not. For your crimes against this village and the hatchling, you will be buried alive with the demons that died in the battle."

"How dare you!" Peppy screamed at the pair, "You ungrateful piece of armored garbage and you blue whore. You do not have the right to treat me in such a manner. You guys look so stupid in your bird outfit and that stupid robe. When I got you kicked out of your home, I should have taken all the money, all your rations, and most of your fuel. You should have starved to death and I would have laughed. I would have danced on your grave like I danced on your parents' graves."

"And now children will dance on your grave." Krystal countered. Peppy screamed in anger and frustration as a pair of hunters dragged Peppy out of the temple. Two warriors dragged Falco into the temple. Falco looked at Fox and Krystal before lowering his head in submission.

"I had no idea Peppy could be so cruel." Falco told them, his eyes and voice filled with regret, "Ever since our fight earlier, I've been thinking. Even though I thought I was your friend, I never really paid attention to you or your needs. I wish I could blame it all on Peppy's influence, but I can't. I was at fault the whole time."

"Where are your metal birds, demon?" Krystal asked him.

"About half a mile away from the village." Falco answered, "Just walk out what I'm assuming is the main entrance and keep going straight. They're in a clearing."

Falco looked at Krystal.

"She's hot." Falco told Fox, "I can see why she's your girlfriend. She's good in bed, isn't she?"

"Always hitting on my girlfriends." Fox told him, "You tried to sleep with Miyu and Fara. Now I'm guessing you want to sleep with Krystal too."

"Nah." Falco explained, "Katt's enough for me. Congrats on finding a woman after all these years."

"Thanks." Fox said with a little more pride in his voice, "There's still the matter of your attack on this village."

"And your attempted abduction of the hatchling." Added Krystal.

"Ah yes, the attack." Explained Falco, "After you left the team, things went downhill fast. The missions quickly turned into disasters. The only thing that kept everyone alive was luck. We needed you, even if you did kinda burn out.

The original plan was to ask you to rejoin, begging if we had to. Leon suggested we attack the village and abduct you and Peppy agreed with him. Since no one else bothered to vote or suggest anything else, I was outvoted. I'm sorry. I should have fired that damn hare."

"I believe you." Krystal told him, "You may have been selfish, but you aren't like that hare demon. You don't seem like the kind of person who would simply abandon the hatchling after you found him no longer useful."

"We won't kill you." Fox added, "But you still attacked the village and won't be allowed to simply leave. A team of hunters and warriors will be sent out to destroy the Arwings and Wolfen, effectively stranding you on this island. You will be held prisoner until we decide exactly what to do with you."

"Thank you." Falco told them as the hunters prepared to drag him out of the temple, "Please go easy on Katt. She thought you were in trouble."

As Falco was being dragged out, Katt was being dragged in.

"You are charged with crimes against this village and against the hatchling." Krystal informed her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Katt told them before lifting her head and looking Fox in the eyes, "When we found out you had crashed, we assumed the worst. When we later learned that you had survived and were in this village, I assumed the worst. From what little information I was given, I thought you were a prisoner.

It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. If I had known you were happy here, I never would have agreed to this mission."

"You never were like the others." Fox told her, "You never tried to mooch off of me or take full credit for something I did alone. You actually helped me a few times when I needed help. You won't be executed either. Since I can trust you more than your teammates, you'll be allowed to return to your ship, but only to send a message to the rest of the team. Tell them that the mission was a disaster and that the team is dissolved. Afterwards, your ship will be destroyed along with the others. You won't be executed."

Katt was dragged out and Wolf was brought in.

"You are charged with crimes against this village and the hatchling." Krystal announced.

"Hatchling?" Wolf asked, perplexed,"Of all the nicknames you've been given, none have been so… weird. Seriously, hatchling? Did they open up a dictionary and pick the word their finger landed on?"

"It's a long story." Fox explained, "Basically, they believe my arwing is a giant bird. They believe I was born in it when it crashed."

"I see. Anyway, I never wanted to participate in the attack. I wanted you to stay here and enjoy your retirement. When Falco and the others left, I had to go too. It was either that or stay behind with that robot."

"You won't be executed." Krystal told Wolf "If they allow it, you will be banished to one of the mountain villages. If they refuse, you will be forced to work here, mostly farming and maintenance. Before your banishment or enslavement, you will be forced to help bury your wounded friend alive. You will help lower him into the hole and you will be forced to fill it. Afterwards, you are invited to the party."

Wolf couldn't believe it. He was invited to a party? He thought they wanted him dead. Of course, he would be banished or enslaved, possibly both, but a party? The best part was he would be burying that damn hare alive. Wolf never liked Peppy. While Wolf valued a good rivalry, Peppy lived only to exploit, abuse, and abandon. Wolf would gladly take a shovel.

Once he was carried outside, his bindings were removed and a leather collar was fastened around his neck. Caruso tied a rope to the collar and pulled Wolf to the center of town. Wolf was surprised to see a large crowd circled around a hole. Inside, he could see the bodies of Slippy and Leon. It was clear Slippy's death was neither quick nor painless. Peppy was bound tightly and squirming in the ground.

"Help me, you stupid mutt!" Peppy screamed "Stop eating your waste so you can untie me and help me back to my ship!"

Caruso handed Wolf's leash to a hunter and crouched down beside Peppy.

"You better shut up." Caruso growled "If you don't shut up, after we drop you in the hole, we'll convert it to a public toilet. What would you rather be buried alive in: dirt or waste?"

"I'd rather that bastard you call the 'hatchling' and his blue whore be buried in waste. I'd rather they eat it until they die. Wouldn't that be funny? Wouldn't you rather laugh? You could untie me, make them eat waste, and we could laugh at them. Wouldn't that be better?"

"It wouldn't for me." Wolf told Peppy "I've been looking forward to burying you alive for so long and that cat you're talking to seems to like Fox. You keep telling him how much you want Fox to suffer and you'll be the one eating waste."

"I'm surrounded by animal waste." Peppy told Wolf and Caruso "You're all animal waste. Untie me right now so I can clean out the Greatfox waste storage tank and bury you all in your brown, smelly brethren. You hear me? You're not garbage. You're waste that's been left out too long in the sun on a hot, humid day. You're dead pigs that have been sealed in a car for the entire season of summer. When you open the door, you notice that it's 'raining' inside the car. That's what you are and that's where you belong: inside that stinky car with the doors welded shut, the windows rolled up, and the entire thing bulletproof. You were sealed in before sunrise and it's the hottest time of day. That's where you all belong."

Wolf grabbed and pulled the spear out of Peppy and kicked him into the hole. Tossing the spear aside, he and Caruso grabbed shovels and began filling in the hole. Five minutes later, the hole was filled. True to Krystal's word, a group of kids ran to the site and began dancing on Peppy's grave. Wolf couldn't help, but smile.

Minutes later, the party began and lasted well past sundown. Katt led a group of warriors to the landing site. Once there, she sent one last message before the warriors tore the ships apart with large axes and hammers. Wolf, Falco, and Katt were escorted into a house and locked in separate cages. A group of hunters were sent out to inform the nearest mountain village of the recent events in the forest village.

Fox and Krystal slept soundly that night, knowing that they won that battle. Everyone won, except for Peppy, Leon, and Slippy. Falco was happy to no longer have to worry about his failing team. Katt was happy to finally be able to relax with Falco. Wolf was happy to retire from mercenary work and to have finally gotten rid of Peppy in a very unpleasant way. Bill started a new team with Lucy and Amanda. The new team quickly became the most successful mercenary team since Star Fox.

note: this chapter has been altered since its "completion". Caruso mentioned Peppy talking shit and then eating his words. He also went through with his waste-related threat.


	7. Chapter 7

Fox got out of bed and looked out the window. It was the morning after the battle and Fox couldn't be happier.

"Good morning, hatchling."

"Good morning, Krystal."

Krystal tossed Fox his bird costume before putting on her robe. After putting on the costume, Fox wrapped his "wing" around Krystal as they left the house. Passing Caruso, who had put Falco and Katt to work cleaning the temple's walls, they made their way to the center of the village.

"How the?"

Fox was surprised to find a large metal bird statue on the spot where Peppy, Leon, and Slippy had been buried the day before. Fox read the words written on the statue's base.

"Born in its mother's flaming womb, the metal hatchling guards this village."

Fox didn't know what to say. He knew the village loved him, but he didn't expect them to build a statue of him.

"What do you think?" asked Krystal.

"I don't know what to say." Fox admitted, "I didn't expect anyone to build a statue so quickly, if at all."

"Half the village spent all night building it." Krystal told him "It's the least we could do for you."

"I'm sure Peppy, the hare demon, is pretty pissed to be buried under a statue of what I'm assuming is me."

"I'm sure he is." Krystal added, "He isn't really dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he was buried, Caruso had a special crystal placed beneath his clothes. After he bled out and suffocated, his soul was trapped inside the crystal before it could escape to the afterlife. He's basically trapped, frozen in darkness and silence for eternity. I used my telepathy to give him one last glimpse of the outside world. I could feel his immense anger when the last thing he saw was your statue being built on top of his grave."

"I'm sure he would be angry. He always used me so that the world would see him as a hero. He always twisted my accomplishments into his. To find out that I was being immortalized in metal would have been enough to make his heart literally explode in fury had he not suffocated under all that dirt."

Krystal giggled softly at the idea. She found the idea of Peppy's heart literally exploding enjoyable, though not as enjoyable as watching him being buried alive. She felt his agony as the dirt fell into his fresh wound.

"The fat green frog defecated when he was slain. I'm sure the hare learned that the hard way when his head landed on the frog's rear. I'm sure that the crystal absorbed some of the odor and allowed him to smell it."

"I'm not sure why you're adding that, but I'm sure it's not pleasant for him."

The pair laughed as they thought about what Peppy must have been going through.

"Now that you've seen the demons' grave, why don't I show you our future tomb?"

Fox shrugged as Krystal grabbed his wing and pulled him toward the temple. Not too far from the temple, Fox noticed what looked like a wrecked arwing.

"That's going to be our tomb." Krystal joyously pointed out as they walked closer to the wreckage "After our bodies are mummified, we'll be sealed in its womb."

Fox nodded. He didn't really like the idea of being stuffed into his arwing again, but he knew he should have expected it. Here, he wasn't Fox Mccloud. He was the "hatchling". He didn't mind. His old life sucked.

"Hatchling!"

Fox's train of thought was derailed when a hunter approached from the forest.

"I have news from the mountain villages." The hunter continued, "They won't take the wolf demon. Instead, they request that you visit the upper village tomorrow morning. They want you and the priestess to stay a few days so that the spirits will bless them."

"We accept their invitation." Krystal told the hunter.

"We should probably tell Wolf the news." Fox told her.

"We tell him later." Krystal told Fox as they watched the hunter run back into the forest, "Right now, I have a few more pages in our holy book to write. Our children and our children's children should all learn about a certain hatchling."

-----Meanwhile-----

Wolf stood in a small shop, guarded by a squad of warriors. He was naked, uncomfortable with all the staring. He felt like a freak show put on display for all to see. All he could do now was wait until his fate had been determined. Would he be a slave or an outcast?

It wasn't too bad. The climate was great and what little food he had been given tasted great and was more than he was used to eating. He had a great view of Fox's statue. He knew Peppy's head would have exploded in rage if he ever saw his "gravestone". Plus, if he earned his freedom, he was promised one of the hot local women as a bride.

Wolf giggled when he realized the irony of his situation. When he was "free", his life was incredibly structured and predictable, the food was terrible, and he spent most of his time inside his cramped Wolfen. He took orders from someone who was an idiot half the time and a lunatic the rest.

Now that he was a prisoner, however, the food was great, his "cell" was pretty roomy, and he knew he was going to take orders from someone competent. Plus, he got to bury Peppy alive. Wolf wished he had a camera that day to capture the look on Peppy's face when dirt started filling that hole. Hell, he wished he had a video of Peppy's burial. The only way that moment could have been better was if the hole was converted to a temporary toilet. Peppy talked shit and needed to eat his words.

A few minutes later, a hunter walked into the shop and tied a rope to the collar Wolf had been wearing since the day before.

"The other villages refused to let you join them." The hunter told Wolf as she pulled Wolf out of the shop, "Your job now is to clear some space around the hatchling's house. Tomorrow, we will start renovating the hatchling's house."

Wolf shrugged. It was honest work and would help him earn his freedom faster.

-----Falco and Katt-----

"Done."

Falco sat down and relaxed after the last inch of the temple had been cleaned. After a few minutes, he stood back up as Caruso finished inspecting his and Katt's work.

"Good work." Caruso complimented, "For a group of demons who smell like they hadn't bathed in years, you cleaned this temple pretty quickly."

"Thank you." Falco and Katt told him simultaneously.

"The hatchling and the priestess will be visiting a mountain village tomorrow morning." Caruso informed them, "It's been decided that you two will serve them for life. Tomorrow morning, well before sunrise, you will accompany them as they leave for the mountain village. A few warriors and I will also be accompanying you, mostly for security reasons.

You will not embarrass them. If they order you to do something, you do it. If they order you to clean or to march off a cliff, you will do it. Because of your crimes yesterday, you will be considered neither person nor animal. You two are objects. Nothing more. Nothing less. Piss us off and you two will be joining the hare under the statue."

Falco and Katt nodded. Though they were now considered mere objects, they expected worse. They could have been tortured or been given hard labor. Falco knew the village's stone bricks had to come from somewhere and was glad he didn't have to carve them out of a quarry and carry them all the way to the village.

Falco knew he could run. Security seemed a little lax at times. He knew that the villagers wouldn't be able to search the entire island. He and Katt could build a boat and sail to the other side of the island. It would be faster than walking and wouldn't leave as many clues.

Falco quickly discarded the idea. He wasn't exactly the best friend Fox could have had and his recent attack on the village wasn't the best thing he'd ever done. Falco was going to start a new life. He was going to work hard for a change rather than risk receiving a much more severe punishment. Plus, he and Katt knew almost nothing about the island. As Fox and Krystal walked past him, Falco bowed. He was going to enjoy his "punishment" while it was still light.

-----Krystal and Fox-----

The pair walked past Falco, barely noticing his presence as they made their way to the holy book. Writing anything into the holy book was considered one of the holiest acts a priestess could perform and Krystal was going to perform it in the presence of the village's holiest person.

-----Krystal's entry-----

Day forty-two of this village's two thousand four hundred and thirty-fifth spring.

A giant metal bird flew out of the sky and crashed in the forest. I, village priestess Krystal, and bodyguard Caruso found the bird's carcass. Its metal flesh was torn and twisted and its organs burned with bright flames. Inside the bird's womb, we found the hatchling, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious.

The hatchling, a young fox of about twenty-four years of age, woke up hours later in the temple. He was confused and suicidal. Though he wanted desperately to leave the village and die, we convinced him to stay in the village. He and I mated that night.

The following day, we held one of our many parties. It was there that he received his uniform. The next day flew by without incident.

The day after that, demons attacked. The first pair slaughtered villagers from afar while three more snuck in and attacked from behind. Two more attempted to sneak in and kidnap the hatchling.

The hatchling managed to defeat the demons. Two were killed by the hatchling in the battle, four were captured, and the most cowardly of the demons took off when he first caught sight of our staffs and bows.

Of the four captured, three were enslaved while the most evil of the seven demons was stabbed in the gut with a spear and buried alive with the two demons who were slaughtered in the battle. A statue of the hatchling was built on top of the demons' mass grave as a final insult to the executed demon.

-----End of entry-----

Fox read the entry, embarrassed by Krystal's exaggeration of his contribution to the battle. He didn't slaughter any "demons". He barely fought Falco and Falco didn't even want to fight. The rest of the entry was pretty accurate coming from someone who had no concept of space flight and literally worshipped the first person to literally fall from the sky. Fox decided not to voice his discomfort with the entry.

Krystal closed the book and looked at Fox. Though his face was hidden behind the mask, she could clearly see his discomfort.

"You didn't like the entry I wrote?" Krystal asked Fox as she put the book away in another room.

"You know I didn't slaughter anyone during the battle. I barely fought one and he didn't want to fight."

"I know you didn't kill anyone." She reassured him, "And the village knows, for now. The village will forget what really happen and celebrate you for the hero you are. If you are unwilling to go along with it, we can always lock you in a giant birdcage or in a big egg. I think you might have hatched a little too early."

Fox sighed in defeat. He knew that the only version of events the villagers would remember was the one Krystal had written in the book.

"Come on, Hatchling. Let's go get lunch."

Fox shrugged as they both left the temple. He still had some difficulty accepting his new life. When he was the Lylat system's biggest celebrity, he never had this much attention. He wasn't a celebrity here. They didn't see him as a hero. They saw him as a savior from the heavens. He was going to save them from many threats, no matter how imaginary they are. He knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds. He could burn down their village and beat them senseless as they fled and they would still worship him. Fox sat down as Krystal gave him a large chunk of meat. After thirty-some odd silent minutes, they were finished. It wasn't long before Krystal got an idea.

"You know, you still have other duties." Krystal told him seductively, "How about I invite one of the village women over after our lunches settle? I'm sure it'll help us sleep sooner. We have to wake up in the middle of the night to beat the day predators."

"Crap."

Fox had nearly forgotten about that duty.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up, Hatchling."

Caruso woke Fox in the middle of the night while Falco and Katt helped Krystal stuff clothes into a large sack.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" asked Fox.

"So that we reach the mountain village before most of the island predators wake up." Caruso told him before dropping a robe on the bed, "Put this on. It's always cold in the mountains."

Fox got off the bed and grabbed the robe. To his surprise, it felt pretty heavy. Just how cold was it in the mountains? Fox quickly put on the robe before Caruso pushed him back on the bed.

"Like he said, it's always cold in the mountains." Krystal told him as she knelt down, grabbed a foot, and started rubbing it, "Sacred feet require sacred footwear when traveling to a mountain village."

Caruso handed Krystal a pair of boots. Like Fox expected, they looked like bird talons. Krystal quickly slipped them on Fox's feet before getting up. Grabbing his hand, she quickly dragged Fox outside.

Waiting for them were eight hunters and warriors, including the eagle Fox slept with the previous afternoon. Two wielded lanterns while the rest had staffs. Caruso walked out of the house and started to lead the group. He had a lantern in one hand and a staff in the other.

Half an hour later, the dirt road was replaced by one paved with a worn stone one. As they walked, Krystal pulled Fox closer to her.

"While you're allowed to mate with anyone in the mountain village, you will always be my mate." Krystal told him. Fox wasn't entirely sure why she was telling him this. He decided not to think about her seemingly random statement.

Hours later, the sun finally started to rise over the ocean. The group stopped to watch it for a few minutes. Krystal quickly kissed Fox passionately. After the kiss ended, Krystal backed away with a suspicious smile on her face. Before Fox could react, the eagle woman walked in front of him and kissed him just as passionately as Krystal had. After their lips parted, the eagle pulled Fox's hood over his head and the group started walking again. Before long, Krystal was holding Fox's right hand and the eagle was grabbing his left. Fox sighed, hoping they'd eventually leave him alone once they've reached the mountain village.

An hour later, they reached the mountain village. Looking over the edge, Fox was horrified to find a mile-long drop waiting for him. Fortunately, the mountain village had guardrails.

The mountain village was different from the one in the forest. The buildings were much closer together, were almost entirely made out of stone, and many were carved deep into the mountain wall. Unlike the forest villagers, who were mostly naked, these villagers were dressed from head to toe, most of their heads obscured by headdresses and hoods.

"You, Krystal, and the eagle will be doing some quick shopping." Caruso told Fox as Krystal pulled him into a shop, "The cat demon will accompany you to carry your purchases. We aren't expected to meet the village chief until much later."

Although it was still very early, the shop already had a dozen customers, not counting him, Krystal, the eagle, or Katt. The walls and shelves were packed mostly with various garments and headdresses, though a few nearby shelves contained various creatures, real and mythical, made out of stone, wood, or cloth. Fox was examining a wooden bird when Krystal dragged him into an aisle.

"Come on, we have to get you some new clothes." Krystal told him as they stopped by door, "Usually, we just wear our plain robes in this village, buying new ones only if the old ones become too worn and damaged to repair. Since you're the hatchling, we have to get you into something nicer."

Fox read the sign on the door.

Changing room.

"The eagle and I are going to enjoy dressing you." Krystal explained as she led Fox into the changing room, "The cat demon can watch, but she can't touch. Her hands will just soil you if she touches you, especially after she and her mate are forced to clean outhouses, by hand, in the warmer, wetter season."

"You're not going to give them pleasant jobs, are you?" Fox asked, concerned.

"Not really." Krystal admitted, "They attacked our village, killed many of our fellow villagers, and tried to take you away from us, likely forever. They're lucky they're not being buried up to their necks under one of the more frequently used toilets."

Krystal then turned to Katt, who was holding clothes the eagle had handed her.

"What exactly was your plan, demon?" Krystal demanded, "One doesn't just leave a village alone after taking away its most important villager."

"Our plan was to break into your village and take Fox." Katt admitted, "There was talk about what to do after that, but nothing was set in stone other than seeing if Fox was still useful to us. Some wanted to reduce your village to ash and rubble. Wolf wanted to live in your village after his eventual retirement. Falco and I wanted to simply leave your village alone after retrieving Fox, seeing no point in harassing you guys any more than we had to."

"Interesting." Krystal said as she removed Fox's robe, "What would you have made the Hatchling do? His body can't exactly handle too much combat and neither can his mind. His scars ran too deep. Hopefully you wouldn't have handed him a mop or shovel."

"We would have found something for him to do." Katt explained as the eagle took the clothes from Katt's hands and laid them on a nearby bench, "Though we were hoping he would still have been able to fight, we would have found something if he couldn't handle combat. We wouldn't have wanted him to feel useless."

"What about me?" Krystal asked as she pulled out a dress from the stack of clothes, "Fox and I were a mated pair when you demons stormed our peaceful village, leaving too many widows, widowers, and orphans for our liking. Surely even demons should understand what happens to mates when they're forcefully separated. A devastated worker is an unproductive worker."

"We would have captured you too." Katt explained, "We would have kept you imprisoned, possibly making you our slave later on. You two would have been allowed to mate, though certain procedures would have been done to prevent impregnation."

"What kind of preparations?" Krystal demanded, "There is only so much you can do to a womb without endangering the woman and to damage the Hatchling's seed would have been unforgivable."

"We would have merely supplied condoms." Katt told her, worried for her safety, "Though I suppose you would have had objections to covering his manhood in rubber."

"You are right." Krystal said as she and the eagle helped Fox put on the dress, "We may not know what rubber is, but we can put two and two together. To block the seed is to block the energy. It might be different with demons, I don't know, but every woman and occasional man in the village craves that energy. It fuels the mating."

"For my safety, I'm not going to question your customs and beliefs." Katt told her, "I probably shouldn't ask why you make the first guy to crash into your island your prophet or god or why you'd be so quick to remove his pants. I'm also not going to ask how or why we're able to speak the same language, despite the 17 light-year difference and 4-billion year history of each not knowing the other existed. I also probably shouldn't ask why you're putting a dress on Fox."

"Although I don't have to, I'll answer your non-questions." The eagle told her, "First of all, he's a gift from the spirits. He and his metal-bird/mother came to the village from the heavens. Priestess Krystal mated, I'm assuming that's what you meant, with him because she was without a mate, she was a priestess and he was a gift from the spirits, and his manhood was tragically unused for all those hours. We speak the same tongue thanks to this magical thing called a coincidence. We picked these clothes for him because they'll keep him warm up here without overheating his seed."

"You two seem pretty obsessed with his manhood." Katt observed, "Don't you guys think that you might be making him uncomfortable?"

"A little discomfort is expected." Krystal explained, "You think I liked mating with him after I had someone ELSE tie him down? Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to risk him getting away while we 'started work' on our offspring. I was just uncomfortable with having someone else tie him up for me. He had the cutest struggles, though."

"You raped him?" Katt asked, shocked, "I thought Leon and Peppy could be evil at times, but you really took the cake. Don't you understand the concept of consent? It would have been a mistake to take you too. I'm going to be executed now, aren't I?"

"No, not really." Krystal told her, "You are right. It was pretty mean to tie him up like that and to go against his desires. I suppose it was also mean to have not only buried the hare demon alive, but to have also trapped his soul inside a crystal for all of eternity. I guess the villagers and I can be a little mean at times. As the Hatchling can tell you if I ever decided to allow him, I can be a bad girl sometimes."

"I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable being around you guys." Fox complained.

"Hush, Hatchling." Krystal told him, "Just because I can't harm you physically doesn't mean I can't punish you for interrupting our conversation. Now, be a good fox and keep your mouth shut until we're out of this changing room. You wouldn't want to feel how rough Caruso could get in bed, would you?"

Krystal turned to Katt.

"As for you, demon." Krystal continued, "I'm not sure if I mentioned this to you yet, but this whole island is inhabited almost entirely by powerful mind-readers. I know your plan. You planned on trying to escape this island with your mate, the other demon, and the Hatchling. If you had tried, we would have hunted you down before you would have been able to start work on a quick raft. That's a good way to share the hare demon's fate. What we do to the Hatchling is none of your business. You have no right to interfere, or to really do anything else unless we tell you to. We would have given you a soft mat to sleep on tonight, but you earned a night on the cold, hard floor. I hope your mate likes firm better than soft."

"This is messed up." Katt told her, "You need to treat Fox like a person instead of a sex toy and dress-up doll. You need to realize that he was already pretty messed up when you found him and that all you did was make it worse. I don't care if you execute me for this. It was a mistake for us to launch a ground offensive. We should have just leveled your village from the air. Death would have been a kinder fate for Fox than what you've been putting him through."

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Krystal countered, "You could have attacked us with your metal demon birds, but you didn't. How we've been treating him is far better than the way you've treated him before he came here. We gave him food, love, and a home. We gave him a purpose in life. He has a loving mate with a pup in her womb, a warm bed, warm meals, and a village full of people who won't abandon him."

"You raped him."

"I mated with him." Krystal 'corrected', "Why is that so hard for you to understand, demon? He and I mated and I will soon give birth to his chicks."

"Chicks?" Katt was confused, "Did you say you, a mammal, are going to give birth to chicks and that he, another mammal, is their father? I know this has something to do with that cargo cult you built around him. I'm just having trouble understanding why you would call them 'chicks'."

"He's a bird." Krystal 'corrected', "He was born inside the womb of a metal bird. His children are going to be chicks. He's going to have lots of chicks, not just with me but also with every woman in the village. Not you, though. He's also going to mate with some of the men, but not with your mate or your demon friend. He's already impregnated the eagle last night."

"That has to be the worst thing I have ever heard!" Katt argued, "You're basically treating him like the village sperm bank and he has no say in it! Don't you care how unhealthy that is for him? I was under the impression that you were his loving wife. Now I see that you were nothing more than a pimp 'protecting' your sole 'employee'. Let me warn you. When I get free, I'm rescuing Fox. I don't know where we're going to go, but we'll find a way off this village. I don't care if we wind up dead. Death would be a better fate than what you're doing."

"It's your time of the month, isn't it?" The eagle commented, "First of all, we have no idea what a 'pimp', 'employee', or 'sperm bank' are. Second of all, all we did was give him a purpose in our village. We gave him a use, something he can do to help the village. Third of all, don't act like you're suddenly his friend. You made his life hell in his dream like a demon, drove him to attempt suicide like a demon, attacked the people who rescued him like a demon, and tried to bring him back into the life he tried so desperately to escape, just like a demon. Before you try to fight for his best interest, try learning what's his best interest first. It'll make you look less stupid."

"I've had enough of this shit." Katt announced, "You're so fixated on how 'bad' my friends and I were that you obviously can't see how much of a selfish bitch you are. You value Fox like he was battery operated. He's clearly very uncomfortable here but all you care about is dressing him like a doll, making your points, and telling him to shut up. All I was ever guilty of was ignorance. Ignorance of the abuse Peppy gave him and ignorance of what's going on here. My only regret now is not being able to help him escape this nightmare. You want me to shut up? Fine. I'm shutting up. I'm tired of talking to a blue brick wall and her lackey."

"Thank the spirits you finally shut up." Krystal thought out loud, "Now we can get the shopping done faster. There is nothing wrong with your contribution to the village, Hatchling. The demon's mad at me, not you."

"Can I please wear something that's not going to make me stand out?" Fox asked, "I don't like the attention I've been getting."

"You'll learn to like the attention." Krystal told him, "You just need more attention. You need to wear something that'll make you really stand out."

"I'm not too comfortable 'standing out'." Fox explained, "It makes me feel like a freak. I just want a simple, normal life. I don't want statues. I don't want shrines. I don't want everyone singing songs about me defeating demons or saving the village. I just want to assimilate into the village and eventually be forgotten after I die."

"You don't have much say in this." Krystal told him, "You may be the Hatchling, but I still make the village rules. If I want you to get a lot of attention, you'll get a lot of attention. If I want you to impregnate every woman in the village, you're going to get a lot of sons and daughters. If I want you to wear feminine clothing and bird suits, you're going to wear feminine clothing and bird suits. Do you understand now? It's nothing to be upset about. It's just the way it's going to be from now until the day we die and are mummified and sealed inside your metal bird mother."

"Why do I always wind up in these situations?" Fox asked himself, "Even the women who don't even know who I am are horny fangirls. At least I don't have to worry about Peppy anymore."

"It's probably your looks." Answered Katt, "We girls can't get enough of you."

"It's true." The eagle elaborated, "Your metal mother blessed you with good looks. You've been in this mountain village for mere minutes and the villagers here are already jealous. You may have to visit here often just so they don't come down to our village and steal you."

"The eagle's not exaggerating." Krystal explained, "Having you is considered a great honor. If you were to hide from everyone and abandon your main duty, blessing this island with your many offspring, war could break out. That's the reason you'll be visiting here often. It would be a disaster if our greatest allies turned into our greatest enemies."

"This is Corneria City all over again." Fox grumbled, "Once you save them, they kidnap you for sex and bragging rights."

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping." Krystal told him, "I'd call it giving you a home after you got stranded here. The sex part is accurate though. You've already proven to be great in bed. I've never had that many people in our bed at once before last night."

"Did you have to invite Caruso though?" Fox asked, "My ass is still sore."

"Yes, Hatchling. Yet I did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why couldn't I have just ejected in space? Stupid Slippy and his stupid upgrades. At least he got what he deserved."

"You're mumbling to yourself again, Hatchling." The eagle informed Fox as they left the store, "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm just uncomfortable with the staring." He told her, "I also suddenly remember why I don't let other people choose my clothes for me."

Fox felt like an idiot for letting them pick his clothes. He knew he didn't have any say in what they did for, and to, him, but he still felt stupid.

"Embrace it." Krystal commanded, "Embrace the attention. Embrace the love. Embrace your destiny. With your seed in our gene pool, the humble villages of this great island will be known throughout the many great oceans and lands as the greatest villages there were, are, and ever will be. You are the spark that ignited the flames of our passion and are the light that lights the way. Embrace it, Hatchling, and everything will be easier on you."

"I still feel like an idiot." Fox complained, "I feel like a prisoner in an inescapable island prison and a leech feeding off the hard work of others. It's like I'm the victim and the asshole."

"You'll outgrow it." Krystal comforted, "You'll soon feel like a vital organ in the island's body. We feed you because we need you. If we didn't love you, we would have let you 'escape' by now. We would have let you leave the village to die alone. We didn't because we care, we care because we love, and we love because we need. Embrace the loving eyes constantly watching you and the warm wombs waiting for your seed."

"I'm going to get raped again, aren't I?" Fox asked, worried.

"You're going to mate, whether you like it or not." Krystal told him.

"This really is Corneria City all over again." Fox complained, "Years ago, my car broke down on a street I wasn't exactly familiar with. Long story short, I spent five months held captive and raped by no fewer than twenty women. They, too, dressed me in women's clothing and gave me a nickname. They called me things like 'Bob', 'bitch', and 'Debbie'. To this day, I can still feel the eyeliner."

"That dream of yours is really fascinating." Krystal told him, "I'm going to have to probe your memories a bit to get some pointers. Now I know I have to make you look like a woman. There's a fruit whose juice is supposed to increase breast size after it's been extracted and purified."

"Why do you always make me regret opening my mouth?" Fox asked, "Why couldn't I have made up a story about being a terrible demon so that you wouldn't kidnap and rape me?"

"You have a pretty good imagination. So far, dreams or not, you've come up with 'cars', 'rape', 'eyeliner', and 'Debbie'. You'll make a great storyteller, Hatchling. When we get back to our village, our new home is going to be ready. There'll be a stage for us to perform plays you will write. There will be a big swimming pool and a garden. There will even be a room for us to make you look pretty since you informed us how much you like cross-dressing."

"I never admitted to liking cross-dressing." Fox informed her, "That's just what those women did to me. To this day, maid uniforms and girl scouts still scare me."

"Thanks for giving me more ideas, Hatchling. I love learning about what you find hot."

Fox wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, Hatchling." The eagle told him, "You'll be invited to the female-only activities."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." Fox told her, "Thanks, I guess, but that's still pretty random."

"Well, you said you liked cross-dressing." The eagle told him, "Surely you'd like some of the perks that come with cross-dressing."

"Where we came from, there are no real perks to cross-dressing for guys." Katt explained, "It's not something you do for special treatment or fame, really. Guys don't put on dresses for free drinks or going into the ladies' restroom. It's just something they do because they like it or, in Fox's case, because someone else likes it."

"You'll get perks." Krystal reassured Fox, "You'll get all the perks you want because you're the Hatchling. When you're happy, we prosper."

"I'm not happy." Fox complained, "I don't want 'perks'. I don't want to be special. What part of that can't you understand? Being special always made me a target. My so-called friends used me because I was 'special'. When I was 'special', everyone saw me as nothing more that a tool, a piece of equipment to use and abuse until it got worn and thrown away. I just want to be normal. What part of that is so confusing? I want to be normal. I want to blend in. Nothing more."

"You are special." Krystal 'corrected', "That's why you've got a priestess for a mate and three villages ready to fight to the death for you. You can't fight it. You can't change it anymore than you can change having a metal bird for a mother. You are our key to prosperity. Embrace it, Hatchling. Don't just embrace it for yourself. Embrace it for me. Embrace it for the village. Embrace it for the spirits."

"Can I at least wear something else?" Fox asked, "I can't say I like the long pink dress or the heavy hooded cape."

"But it looks so cute on you." Krystal explained, "But if you want to wear something else, we can put something else on you. You are going to wear that dress in the village, though."

The eagle and Krystal grabbed Fox and removed his dress and cape before he could stop them. Before he could protest being rendered naked in front of at least a couple dozen onlookers, Krystal and the eagle quickly dressed him again.

"Another bird." He grumbled.

"Isn't it cute?" Krystal asked as she wrapped her arms around him, "We had it custom made just for you."

"Just don't expect me to be able to grab anything." He told her.

Fox looked at the outfit they forced on him. His arms were completely encased in the feathery wings, leaving him unable to really use his hands. His head was encased in a feathery hood/mask and his legs were hidden under a feathery skirt. The only places not covered in feathers were the eyeholes and metal beak.

"You know we would never expect you to really work." Krystal reassured him, "Especially not in that cute outfit. It's like you're wrapped in an adorable cocoon, a cocoon made out of feathers. I'm really going to please you today… and again tonight."

"Please don't." Fox pleaded, "I've had enough 'pleasing' yesterday. I need time to recharge."

"I need your energy." Krystal pleaded, "Our baby needs your energy to grow in my womb. Please give your energy to baby."

"That last part sounded so wrong." Fox told her, "Can't I give you my 'energy' tomorrow?"

"Of course you can." Krystal told him, intentionally missing his point, "If you have enough energy after tonight, you can feed it to me tomorrow. We want baby to grow up nice and strong inside of me."

"You're going to kill me one these days." Fox complained, "You devote all your free time to stressing me out. I wonder what you'd do when I'm dead. On second thought, I don't want to know how you plan on disrespecting my corpse."

"Don't worry." Krystal told him, "If you die early, we'll both be mummified. My soul will be released during the process. Afterwards, we'll be sealed inside your metal mother. The cat and bird demons will be sealed alive inside the base so that their spirits will serve ours forever. I'm sure I already told you about the mummification part earlier. The eagle will answer any further questions. I don't want to tire out my mouth. I plan on feasting on your energy for quite a while."

"I don't think I want to risk asking any more questions." Fox told her, "I don't think I'll ever want to ask you anything again."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm still not completely clear on why I'm getting special treatment." Fox told Krystal as she led the group through increasingly crowded streets, "I know that I'm supposed to have come from some magical metal bird from the sky and that I supposedly saved the village from 'demons'. It's just a job I involuntarily wound up with after crashing into your island. What makes my job any more deserving of 'reward' than any other job?"

"Your poor head hasn't completely recovered from the crash, has it?" Krystal asked him, "It would be so obvious to even the slowest villager, but your poor brain can't seem to comprehend the facts. The fact you were born inside a holy metal bird and that you saved the village from destructive demons are reasons enough for the special treatment you deserve. You are the single most important person on this entire island. I have seen the future many times in my dreams and my latest dreams have foretold a great journey you will embark on. Though you will not venture far physically, you will save us from disaster several times before the journey is over. By the time your journey is finished, you will deserve even more special treatments."

"I'm tired of hero worship." Fox told her coldly, "I'm tired of having statues built and songs sung in my honor. If you really wanted to reward me, you'd give me that normal life I've wanted all my life. Heck, even death would be preferable to this."

"Your poor brain is trying its best to understand." Krystal said as she wrapped her arms around him, "We know you can't help it if your brain is still hurt after the crash. How about I do all the understanding and you just enjoy your special treatment. That seems like a good plan."

"It seems like I'm not the one struggling to understand."

"Your poor brain is hurt and sick and it might never get better. That's why I'm not going to let you do any hard work nor will I let you go on your journey alone. Nobody will think any less of you if I have to hold your hand. Mates hold hands all the time."

"I'm not that brain damaged. All my life, I was treated different. First, it was because my dad was a war hero. Then, it was because I was a war hero. After that, it was because I was a tired out has-been. Now it's because I tried the wrong method of suicide and wound up with many fangirls, and fanboys, none of who know who the hell I am despite them being psychic. All I want is to be normal. Nothing more. Do you understand now? I want to be normal. I want to be like everyone else."

"I understand." Krystal reassured him, "You can only handle simple things. The villagers and I will go out of our way to help you with the more complicated things. All you have to worry about is enjoying life and completing your journeys."

"Why do I even bother with you? It seems like life is just one big test and you're a trick question. It seems like your purpose in my life is to continue where Peppy left off. I'd jump to my death if I wasn't so sure I'd wind up stuck with you in the afterlife."

"You look so cute when you're frustrated." The eagle told Fox, "Life must be pretty hard when your brain is hurt and sick. Don't worry, Hatchling. The entire village is more than willing to help you. When we get to the chief's house, we're going to have a little talk with the chief and with someone from a faraway land. Afterwards, Priestess Krystal is going to feed off your energy in a manner you'll find most pleasing. Then, it's lunch followed by your naptime."

"Amazing." Fox told himself, "It's like I died in the crash and was reborn into a family of horny idiots. I better stop trying to reason with them or else my brain will burn out from all the frustration."

"You don't know how lucky you are, Fox." Katt told him, "You're on an island of fangirls that will do anything for, and to, you. You'll never have to worry about any real hard work and all you have to put up with is what I'm told is every man's fantasy of round-the-clock sexual favors. I'm sure Peppy would scream in frustration if he could see you now."

"I'm sure he'd laugh." Fox told her, "I'm surrounded by idiots that think I'm brain damaged. Everyone around me seems to have a hard time understanding the concept of 'no'. I can only hope that I'm just a passing fad so that I can be normal for once when it's all over."

"You'll never be normal." Krystal told him flatly, "You just can't. It'll never happen. That's why I hope you'll eventually learn to accept it. It hurts me to see you struggle to understand your place in this world. It wouldn't be so hard for you to grasp if the crash hadn't hurt your brain, but who am I to question your mother's method of delivering you into this world. You aren't normal. You are the Hatchling. Your purpose on this island is to complete your important journeys and to mate with as many mates as you can as often as you can. Your seed needs to spread. Your bloodline needs to continue. Don't just do it for me. Do it for everyone on this island. Do it for every man, woman, and child that walks this island, breaths this air, and joyfully dreams of you and your future exploits."

"I know I should keep my objections hidden." Fox told her, "I know it's best if I keep my mouth shut and try to accept my fate, but I just can't for some reason. I can't just accept any of this. I can't want any of this. I don't want any of this. I don't want all the crazy fangirls trying to get inside my pants… or under my skirt. I don't want songs greatly exaggerating my exploits. All I want is a quiet existence with a mate and children. I know it's a hopeless fight, but I'm willing to fight until the end for my simple dream."

"You poor thing." The eagle comforted, "You're still very confused. Don't worry. Priestess Krystal is your mate and she is willing to help you no matter what it takes."

"That's right." Krystal confirmed, "It doesn't matter if I'm sleeping with you in my arms or if I'm feeding off of your energy. I will always be there for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Presenting the holy Metal Hatchling and his mate, Priestess Krystal."

As soon as the guard finished the introduction, Fox and Krystal entered the room and sat down at the table. Sitting across from them was a man dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two in person." The man told them, "My name is Neil Zep. I'm an anthropologist working for the University of Corneria. My job is to study things like other peoples' societies and cultures and whatnot."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zep." Krystal told him, "What would you like to discuss with us?"

"I'd like to learn more about the people of this island." He told her, "My people would like to have good relations with your peoples, which makes it a good idea to know as much about you as we can. We wouldn't want any accidental faux pas jeopardizing our relations, would we?

"Today, though, I'd like to learn more about your religious beliefs and about your mate, the Metal Hatchling." Mr. Zep turned to Fox, "Your exploits on this island sound amazing. If you weren't sitting in front of me right now, I would have probably dismissed you as a mythological figure."

"Many of my exploits may have been exaggerated." Fox confessed.

"Hush, Hatchling." Krystal scolded, "Let me handle the talking." Krystal then turned to Mr. Zep. "Sorry about that. He hurt his brain when his metal mother crashed into this island. He's a little confused and often has a hard time understanding things."

"I see." Mr. Zep said, "I guess a good place to start would be with the Hatchling. Could you please tell me, from your perspective, about him? Who is he, exactly? How did you meet? Why, exactly, is he so special to your people?"

"We met minutes after he crashed into this island." Krystal explained, "A few days, maybe four, five… six maybe, his metal mother crashed not too far from our village in the forest. We pulled him out of her burning metal womb and brought him to our village.

"A few days later, maybe three, a group of demons attacked our village in an attempt to kidnap the Hatchling. We put up a fierce fight, but it was the Hatchling alone who defeated the demons. He slain two in the battle and had a third, possibly the most evil of the group, executed. The remaining three were enslaved as punishment for shattering our piece, slaying many men, women, and children, and trying to kidnap the Hatchling."

"Fascinating. Can you tell me about any local gods and how they interact with your people? What about an afterlife? How important are they to your people?"

"When you die, you either become an ancestor or a spirit, depending on what you did while alive." Krystal told him, "Most people wind up as ancestors. They can appear in dreams and in the awake world, but they can't do much else besides tell you something. A select few who live their lives truly serving the spirit and living worlds become spirits. Unlike ancestors, spirits are what help drive the world. They bring favorable winds and rain. They make the food taste great and keep the water clean. It's because of them that we're able to fight off disease and produce the music that feeds our souls.

"As village priestess, it's my job to interpret their will and to find the best ways for the living to help the spirits in any way. The Hatchling's job is to protect us from demonic threats the spirits can't fight alone. That's why the demons wanted to kidnap him. They knew they couldn't slay him, so they wanted him out of the village. With him gone, they would have been free to wreak havoc on the villages in any way they desire. The Hatchling's other job is to mate as often as possible, spreading his holy seed. Because of his confusion, we've had to tie him down on more than one occasion for mating purposes."

"Interesting." Mr. Zep commented, "Can you tell me, in greater detail, what you two do? What chores or rituals are you required to perform?"

"There's not that much we have to do everyday." Krystal told him, "As priestess, I'm basically the chief of my village. I have final say in what the village does, whether or not there's war or trade, what to do with prisoners, and many other things. I also pray to the spirits and add to our holy texts. There's not much the Hatchling actually does that I haven't mentioned. He goes on journeys, fights demons, mates very often, and gets us more help from the spirits just by living in the village."

"There's a question that's been bothering me since this interview began." Fox told him, "As we both know, Corneria is quite far from here. Why are you here on this particular island on this particular planet in this particular system? As far as I can tell, this island is pretty isolated from the mainland and this system is isolated from Lylat."

"You are right; this planet is pretty isolated." Mr. Zep answered, "Let's just say I was told from a reliable source you're familiar with that a certain 'Hatchling' would be on this island."

"This discussion is disturbingly one-sided." Krystal told Mr. Zep, "Can you tell us about your people, Neil Zep?"

"I guess you'd find that fair." Mr. Zep told her, "Your mate's right. Corneria is quite far from here. Well, Cornerians are a normally peaceful people who have gone through a few wars with neighboring and distant peoples in the last few decades. We've developed quite a few fancy tools and medicines, few of which you would find useful here. There's not a lot I'm allowed to tell you. We don't want to risk breaking what doesn't need to be fixed."

"I'm still not completely convinced that you're here just to learn more about us." Fox told him, "Nor am I convinced that all you want to do is establish better relations with a planet that doesn't have much to offer in return. There has to be something else you're after and I want to know what that is."

"I guess your mate's right, Hatchling." Mr. Zep told him, "That crash must have done a number to your brain. Like I said before, there's not a lot I'm allowed to tell you. What I have told you is completely true. I am an anthropologist from the University of Corneria, I am here simply to learn more about the people here, and Corneria would like to have 'good' relations with the people here."

"Corneria 'good' or Venom 'good'?" Fox asked.

"Hatchling!" Krystal scolded, "I know your brain is sick, but you need to behave better around diplomats. The last thing we need so soon after the demon attack is more war. Behave or I'm going to have to send to time-out.

"This man has traveled quite a distance to get here. The last thing he needs is for you to accidentally insult him. Now, I hope I don't confuse your brain further when I tell you to hush."

"Now you're acting like my mother." Fox told her, "The fact that I humped you, against my will I might add, makes the idea pretty disturbing."

"I suppose I was naïve to think you might be able to handle these long discussions." Krystal told Fox before turning to Mr. Zep, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this discussion short. We can continue tomorrow if you want. I just need to make arrangements for Caruso and one of our other guards to watch him. His poor brain is still a little sick."

"That could work, I guess." Mr. Zep told her, "It was a pleasure meeting you two, I guess. I should probably head back to my quarters now. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Krystal told Mr. Zep as they left the room.

"I don't trust that guy." Fox told her, "Why travel that far just for diplomatic relations with a people who have little to offer and pose no threat? He's after something else."

"You have quite the imagination, Hatchling." Krystal told him, "You may have the body of an adult, but you're still only recently born and your brain is still hurt. Tomorrow, you've got a play date with Caruso, the eagle, and one of the mountain women. Well, maybe two or three. You're going to be in demand for quite some time."

"Why couldn't I have let Peppy castrate me when I had the chance?" Fox asked himself, "He always offered to do it. He often tried to do it without my consent? Of all the things to regret, why did it have to be not letting him do that to me?"

"Learn to love your main job." Krystal told him, "I suppose you need more love and attention if you're talking about letting that horrible demon mutilate you. Since your birth mother died bringing you into this world, I'm going to have to be your new mother. I'm willing to make our relationship creepier just for you. Would you like that? Would you like knowing you're sleeping with your mother? Of course you would."

Fox just stared at her, speechless. Was she really adopting him? Now, well after she saved and humped him? Really? Fox tried desperately not to think about it. He wondered if he should just ignore her for the rest of his life in the name of preserving whatever's left of his sanity.

"We'll nap later." She told him, "Right now, your energy's got a date with my mouth."

Fox shuddered.


	12. Chapter 12

"I still don't see why you feel the need to watch." Fox complained as Caruso and Krystal tied his arms to the bedposts, "Isn't it bad enough Krystal feels this need to do it? I don't want an audience."

"I'm just here in case you need more energy." Caruso explained, "I'm sure feeding your energy to your unborn offspring will make you hungry. Because you can't be expected to know when you need more energy, Priestess Krystal will be more than happy to tell me."

"You're going to get a sick thrill out of this, aren't you?" Fox asked Krystal accusingly, "It isn't enough that your urges are growing in frequency and intensity on a daily basis. You need someone to help torment me, don't you?"

"I just don't think I alone would be enough to 'satisfy' your 'desires', especially after you went so long without." Krystal explained as she and Caruso finished restraining the hands and went to work on the feet, "Feeding on energy through the mouth is the most efficient way. Plus, I want you to truly feel the joy I will be feeling. Tongue and limb will dance and pleasure will accompany the energy on the short journey. You will be force-fed a berry juice that will bring your desire and performance to heights you never dreamed possible. Since you are still very young and likely still prone to biting, a gag will be fitted in your mouth that will keep your mouth open."

"I'm willing to tolerate what you're going to do to me." Fox warned as they finished restraining his legs, "But there's no way he's getting anywhere near my mouth after what he did to my ass."

"It appears you really need that gag." Krystal told Fox, "Don't try to fight us. Mama knows best, after all. When this is all over, Caruso's mouth will be the only one sadly uncaked in love. Don't worry about getting too messy too early. The gag will be just tight enough to guarantee a good seal. Nothing is going to waste today, Hatchling."

-Neil Zep's quarters-

Neil Zep's eyes searched the halls for life before shutting the door. He quickly took the sheets from his bed and stuffed them against the tiny space underneath the door, hoping it would keep anyone outside his room from hearing. With that done, he opened up a briefcase on a nearby table and activated the communicator located inside.

"Neil Zep to Sprinkles, come in. Over."

Static came through the speakers until a voice came in clearly.

"Sprinkles to Neil Zep, what dug the burrow? Over."

"The fox dug the burrow. Over."

"What have you found? Over."

"It appears that the legendary pilot Fox Mccloud has crashed into the island. The locals view him as some sort of demon slayer and possible link to their 'spirits'. He's also apparently humped a local priestess/village chief, among other women. Over."

"Could he be of some use to us and what do you mean 'other women'? Over."

"According to the priestess, he has been showing signs of brain damage, most likely from the crash. He came to the interview dressed in a bird suit. Add the months of harassment and malnutrition he's been reported to have involuntarily undergone and it looks like he's unfit for service, voluntary or otherwise. And by 'other women', I mean part of his new job description includes humping every female adult on this island. Over."

"Interesting. Fox seems to have changed drastically over the past few years. What level of technology do they possess? Over."

"Pretty primitive, sir. I've seen nothing too advanced. Their primary weapons include spears, bows and arrows, and whatever hard, blunt object they can find or make, mostly staffs. They only pose any threat to unarmored personnel. A few air strikes here, a few armored infantry there and they'll crumble within hours, if not minutes. Over."

"What, in your opinion, would be the best way to defeat them at minimum loss? Over."

"They appear to worship Mccloud. If we could capture him and his wife, the islanders would be very reluctant to attack. A second option is to ignore this island. Scans indicate too few valuable resources to make up for the cost of an attack. This island is very isolated and poses no strategic advantages for whoever holds it. In short, it's practically worthless. Over."

"It's worthless to us, Neil, but not to everyone. There are at least a dozen nearby space-faring civilizations that would love to set up a colony that has its own zoo. Since Mccloud is worthless to us, he can join the villagers in the exhibits. Over."

"What are my orders? Over."

"According to our informant, Star Falco's Falco, Katt, Peppy, and Slippy and Star Wolf's Wolf and Leon are stranded on the island, possibly already captured and/or executed. I want you to find out what happened to them. I also would like you to continue your current mission and continue scouting the island and interviewing locals. This island is going to make us rich, even if we have to reduce the locals to mere animals. Whatever you do, try to stay on their good side. I don't want anyone getting suspicious. Over."

"It's a bit late for that. Fox Mccloud is openly suspicious of my intentions. Fortunately, his mate doesn't seem to share his skepticism of my intentions, dismissing his well-grounded suspicions as the childish ramblings of a heavily brain-damaged individual. Over."

"Good. Continue with the diplomacy and information gathering. As soon as you have gathered enough information for us to strike a deal with customers, we'll send down a few teams to secure Mccloud and his wife. Over and out."

Neil Zep sighed as he closed his briefcase, took the sheets from in front of the door, and placed them back on his bed.

-Near Fox-

"Just stand there and watch, demons." Caruso commanded Falco and Katt while Krystal pulled a gag from her bag, "The only reason you're allowed to watch this sacred act is because the priestess likes having an audience watch. You're here only to fulfill her wish and you will continue to obey her commands until she and the Hatchling perish."

"And what happens after they bite the dust?" Falco asked, "Are we set free, assuming we live that long, or what?"

"It's quite simple really." Caruso explained, "If you survive that long, you'll be entombed alive with their mummified corpses. You'll serve them in the afterlife."

"Great." Falco commented sarcastically, "Nothing says romantic fun like suffocating in a claustrophobic space with two dead bodies and your girlfriend."

"It is considered a great honor to be sealed alive inside the Hatchling's tomb." Krystal explained as she forced the gag into Fox's mouth, "You two lucky demons will get to serve us forever. It's not as great as my fate. If he perishes first, I'll be mummified immediately, perishing during the process. You two will be cleaned, starved, restrained, and either buried alive in the concrete that will make up the foundation of the tomb/monument or sealed inside his mother's womb with us. If I should perish first, he will be forced to take a new wife that will be mummified to death after his death and placed in the womb with him and me.

"Just don't start thinking we like you just because of the great honor you will be receiving if you survive that long. If you should perish before us, you will still be forced to serve us in the afterlife."

"Good for you." Falco remarked sarcastically, "What exactly are we watching? Why is there a gag in his mouth?"

"Good questions." Caruso told him, "Ever since the Hatchling impregnated the priestess, she has been craving his seed and energy more and more. Since her womb doesn't need his seed until after the metal chicks are born, she's forced to accept his seed and energy orally.

"Because she desires an extraordinary amount of seed, the Hatchling might lose too much energy in the process. The gag will provide a tight seal, ensuring nothing goes to waste. As soon as the eagle gets back with the other bag, we can seal off the Hatchling's and the priestess's remaining holes, not counting the airways, thus ensuring little, if any, energy is lost."

Fox's eyes shot wide open in shock and horror.

"Fox is clearly not liking where this is going." Falco commented.

"I told you they were screwed up." Katt told him, "Now he's going to get raped at both ends. I just hope whatever they shove up his ass is lubricated this time."

"Just be glad it's him and not us." Falco told her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I've got to get out of here." Fox thought as he snuck out of his and Krystal's quarters the following night. He knew he risked recapture as well as death, but he knew it was worth the risk.

Checking every alley he came across, Fox walked as quietly as his robe and bag of supplies would allow. Within minutes, he had reached the trail he had taken to the village earlier.

Fox planned out his course of action in his head. He would sneak down the mountain and try to hide in the forest. From there, he would hide out while he built a boat and gathered supplies. He knew he would most likely die at sea, but felt it was a better fate than being forced to 'feed' Krystal.

Halfway down the mountain, he stopped to rest and think. How would everyone react? Krystal would definitely be upset, but she should eventually stop looking for him and move on. Falco and Katt would either suffer unpleasant fates, be freed, or continue to serve Krystal. Wolf's fate wouldn't likely change.

Then there was Neil Zep. What exactly was he planning? It likely wasn't a coincidence that Corneria would take a sudden interest in this particular island on this particular planet in this particular system. Whatever it was, Fox wanted no part in it. He had had enough of Corneria's bullshit years ago and wasn't going to stick around for more.

Fox stood back up and continued his journey. It would likely be hours before the others woke up and Fox wanted a decent head start before they hunted him down and brought him back kicking and screaming.

-Sprinkles-

Sprinkles sat down and watched the screen.

"Why are you going out for a walk at this hour, Mccloud?" he asked as the ship's sensors followed Fox's particular signature. Grabbing his communicator, he quickly contacted Neil Zep.

"I know it's late, but this is important." Sprinkles practically shouted into the equipment, "Mccloud is taking a walk down the mountain at what has to be midnight where you're at. I want you to gather up a small party and hunt him down before he gets himself killed. If the others are still alive, he'll likely be the key to their cooperation and he'll be no use to us dead. Out."

Sprinkles turned off the communicator before returning his attention to the screen.

"Just what are you thinking, Mccloud?" Sprinkles asked, "What would you think? I've got your ship and that damn dog friend of yours working for me. I've gotten wealthy returning you to, and milking your, hero status. What would you think of me now?"

-Krystal-

Krystal ran out of the building in a panic and desperately tried to telepathically locate Fox.

"Come on, Hatchling." She pleaded quietly, "Where are you? Please don't get hurt. The villages need you. I need you. Baby needs you. Please be okay."

After what felt like hours, she finally located him.

"We have to hurry." She told Caruso, "He's taking the trail down the mountain. We have to rescue him before any predators wake up and hurt him."

"Don't worry, Priestess." Caruso comforted her, "We'll rescue him. His robe will slow him down and his fur stands out in the forest. He'll be back in bed before sunrise."

"I hope so." Krystal told him, "I just don't know why he would do this. Could he be homesick for our village? Is he simply curious? He was born just days ago, after all. We'll have to increase security when he gets back. I'm also thinking about crippling his arms and legs."

"You'll do what's best." Caruso told her, "I know hurting him won't be easy, but it will keep him alive."

"I know."

-Fox-

Fox was just halfway down the mountain when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh shit." Fox thought as he took off as fast as his robe and supplies would allow.

"Wait." Krystal pleaded as she took off after him, "Stop. It's too dangerous to be out here alone."

Eventually, Fox was stopped when Krystal caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I know you're too young to really understand." Krystal told him as a few of the hunters in her search party tied his arms and legs up, "It's too dangerous to play out here alone. It's too dangerous to explore. A predator or one of the demons' friends might find and hurt you. Don't talk. Just relax as we carry you back. We only have to stay in the mountain village a few more days before we return home."

"I don't want to go back." Fox told her, "I don't want any more hero status. I don't want to impregnate all the women in the villages. I don't want to be forced into any more threesomes with you and Caruso."

"That's quite enough, Hatchling." Krystal told him as she forced a gag into his mouth, "Your little adventure has gotten everyone worried. When we get back, you're going straight to bed and you're sleeping when it's not time to eat, to feed me, or to impregnate another woman. You're going to sleep like you're in hibernation and I'm going to watch you when I'm not sleeping or busy myself. I don't want to hear any complaining from you. In fact, while we're carrying you back I want you to sleep. Don't struggle; just sleep. When we get back, I'm getting sealed in the same hammock as you so that I know you won't be sneaking away again. Sleep tight, Hatchling."

Unable to break free from the ropes, Fox broke down and cried.

"Don't be sad, Hatchling." Krystal told him as she pulled his hood over his head and stuffed the edges into his robe, "I'm not really mad at you. I was just worried. This isn't a punishment. This is to protect you from the many dangers on this island. When it's time for you to feed me, my mouth's going to give your body something it's never going to forget. I'm even going to have Caruso not feed you his energy so you'll sleep better. Would that be much better?"

Fox wanted to argue, but knew she'd ignore him if he wasn't gagged. For now, Fox just did what she told her and tried to get some sleep.

-Sprinkles-

Upon seeing Fox's signature get carried back to the mountain village, Sprinkles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sleep well, Mccloud." Sprinkles said as he watched the monitor, "When this is all over, your little island is going to be very different. Fantastic skyscrapers will replace your trees. You and your new friends will be reduced to mere zoo animals. People will line up for miles just to watch that blue wife of yours suckle you. Sleep well, Mccloud. You're going to make me even richer.

-Krystal-

Krystal removed her robe before crawling back the same hammock as Fox. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as Caruso sealed them inside.

"You're like my first baby." Krystal told Fox, "You were born mere days ago and I have to take care of you. You cry a lot, you'll sleep a lot, and you require a lot of supervision because of your curiosity. I love you, Hatchling."


	14. Chapter 14

"No escape."

"What's wrong, Hatchling?" Krystal asked, "Ever since Caruso sealed us in our hammock, you've been mumbling to yourself."

"I still can't figure out how I wound up in my position." Fox answered.

"That's easy." Krystal told him, "After we untied you and removed your robe, we quickly rebound your arms and legs and gently lowered you into this hammock. I then got naked and crawled into this hammock so that I could feel every inch of you."

"That's not what I meant." Fox told her, "How did I wind up as the 'Hatchling'? How did I wind up with a cargo cult? How did I even wind up as a mercenary before then?"

"You're still confused, Hatchling. Just try to get some sleep. You look so hot when you're sleeping."

"How did I wind up with you? Everything I do seems to turn you on. I'm hot when I'm sleeping. I'm hot when I'm angry or crying. I'm hot when I'm eating."

"Don't forget pooping." Krystal added, "Don't act so surprised. How can I resist secretly watching you when you're using the toilet?"

"I don't know how you do it." Fox told her, "Just when I think you've reached your limits, you find a new way to disturb me. I just hope your weird problems aren't hereditary. The last thing I want is to have a son or daughter with a poop fetish."

"I have a lot of fetishes and I know you have fetishes too. It'll be fun fulfilling all of our kinky desires. Next time you 'feed' me, I want us both to wear hoods. I want us both to be blind and deaf."

"You're scary." Fox told her, "You're why I ran. You're the main reason why I cry."

"It's okay to cry." Krystal reassured him, "It's healthier than just trying to hold it in. We've done enough talking. You should get some sleep."

"I have a question that's been on my mind for a while. How did you know I was trying to make a run for it?"

"Neil Zep told me." She revealed, "I guess he couldn't sleep, so he went outside for some fresh air. He saw you, so he alerted someone who had knowledge about the terrain rather than risk both your lives trying to stop you himself. Now sleep. I want us to share a dream together like good mates should."

"I don't know why, but what you just said was kinda disturbing. I guess it's because I have a pretty good idea of what you might dream about."

"Silence, Hatchling. You need to sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Just stop thinking and sleep will come swiftly. I need you to sleep so that I can control your dream. I need you to learn to finally accept your fate. I need you to eagerly fulfill your duties without fighting or complaining."

"Now I really can't sleep. I don't think I'd want to have a dream of your creation."

"You'll sleep. I know just what you'll do. You'll fight it for a while before finally losing the struggle and falling asleep. While you're sleeping, you'll start sleep-humping. I can't honestly say I didn't have a hand in that. While you're sleep-humping, I'll move into position to catch the seed in my mouth. By the time you wake up, I'll be full."

"Now I can see why you didn't just lock me in a cage."

"We're in a cage, Hatchling." Krystal told him, "After Caruso sealed us in, he closed the door and locked it. There's no way you're sneaking off again and getting hurt. Plus, I like having something to gently suckle while I sleep."

"Gentle isn't exactly a word I'd use to describe it."

"I can be very gentle when I don't want you to wake up. Please go to sleep. I know you're tired from your little adventure. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner I can wake up in the morning to let you sleep by yourself."

Fox finally allowed himself to fall asleep, eager for her to get out of the hammock as soon as possible.

"Good Hatchling. I hope you'll enjoy the little dream I'll make for you."


	15. Chapter 15

***Warning- yiff***

"What did I miss?" Krystal asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing much." Falco told her, "Neil Zep vomited all over the floor after sampling one of the local fruits. Katt and I were forced to clean it up with a bucket. I'm just glad I managed to wash it out of my fingers. Apparently, Katt and I have to earn our mops. Where were you anyway? It's almost noon."

"I was with the Hatchling." Krystal explained, "He put up quite a fight but I managed to put him back in the hammock after taking him to the toilet for a quick piss and poo. I even let him have the red-orangey vixen guard as a sleepmate. Knowing her, he won't get any sleeping done for a while. I probably wouldn't put up with his antics if her weren't so young, important, and cute. I find it frustratingly hard not to just cuddle him. It gets even harder when he removes his clothes to bathe or use the toilet. You should see how cute he is when he sits on the toilet and…"

"That's way too much information." Falco interrupted, "I'm not against your relationship with Fox. Don't get me wrong. I just find the details to be a little disturbing. Wait. That would give you the wrong impression. I find the details to be very disturbing. Every time you open your mouth to talk about Fox, I die a little inside. The only thing keeping the barf from erupting from my mouth is the knowledge that you'd make me lick it back up. Can you please keep your disturbing fetishes to yourself?"

"Nope." Krystal answered with a smile, "Since you're kinda cute for a demon and you've lost a lot of your evilness, I'll let you sleep naked with the Hatchling after you get scrubbed."

"I don't think me or Katt would like that idea." Falco pointed out.

"The cat demon can go to hell." Krystal told him, "You're not in any position to tell me no. I can always seal you alive inside a statue with Caruso so that everyone can see you satisfying him. I can always get another loyal bodyguard and Caruso wouldn't mind suffocating to death if it would mean degrading you."

"You're evil." Katt told Krystal, "When you're not tormenting Falco and me, you're tormenting Fox. To you, he's little more than your personal f-ck toy. If you really loved him, you'd care about how he feels. You'd care about the damage you're doing to his already fragile mind. Is that what you want? Do you want to break him?"

"He'd be cute broken." Krystal told them, "It's just too bad he's housebroken. There would be so much more fun I'd have if it weren't for that annoying detail. Oh well. I'm happy settling for watching him cuddle with other women and the occasional male."

"What the hell have I done?" Falco yelled out as he fell to the floor sobbing, "Poor Fox. Why did I have to abandon him after things went downhill? Why did I listen to that damn rabbit and slam the door in his face? It's all my fault he's here in this island prison of fangirls. Fangirls are always the worst rapists."

"It's all our fault, not just yours Falco." Katt told him, "We were young and selfish. We thought he would always be there for us and that he would never need any help. At least we got to see an impaled peppy get buried alive."

"True." Falco told her, "There's always that. Peppy was always such an asshole. He would yell and scream at all of us if we didn't drop everything and kiss his ass. He always saved the worst for Fox, though. At least he got what he deserved. He was impaled and buried alive directly on top of someone who crapped himself. If what Krystal said was true, he's trapped forever in a small dark claustrophobic crystal with only the smell of Slippy's slimy poo for company. The last thing he was allowed to see was a statue being built on top of his grave honoring the one person he hated most. To tell you the truth, if he skinned him alive, his pelt would be a little tacky."

"You forgot to mention the part where little kids danced on top of the demon's grave." Krystal told him, "For generations, they'll sing happy songs about the hare demon's fate. They'll make small dolls of him out of rotting fruits and meats so that they can reenact his live burial."

"I wonder how Wolf's doing." Katt said.

-Forest Village-

"Stupid Peppy walks into the village to kill people." Wolf sings mockingly as he illustrates the story in the dirt for the kids that flocked to him to listen, "Stupid Peppy thinks he's so amazing, he runs from his group to kill. Stupid Peppy gets impaled with a spear. Stupid Peppy mocks the Hatchling and Krystal in front of Caruso. Unfortunately for Stupid Peppy, Caruso happens to like the Hatchling and Krystal. Stupid Peppy is thrown into a mass grave with Creepy Leon and Slimy Slippy. Unfortunately for Stupid Peppy, Slimy Slippy made a slimy poo in his dirty pants. Stupid Peppy bleeds after the spear is removed from his stomach. Stupid Peppy is buried alive. Stupid Peppy's soul is trapped in a crystal along with the smell of Slimy Slippy's wet, slimy poo. Happy kids dance on Stupid Peppy's grave. The end."

The children quickly erupted in cheers.

"You really know how to make kids happy." A young husky woman told him, "A lot of the men in this village wouldn't know how to make a nice, simple story for the kids."

"Stories mocking jerks come easily to me." Wolf told her, "And so does keeping children entertained, I guess."

"When the priestess comes back, I'll have to ask her some things about you."

"Why not just ask me?"

"You don't need to know what I wish to know about you." She answered.

"Whatever." Wolf grumbled, "This village doesn't make any sense half the time."

-Fox-

"Do you have to squeeze me so hard?" Fox asked as he tried to break free from the vixen's embrace.

"I do when we're both naked." She told him, "How can I resist rubbing my naked body against the Hatchling's? Our fun can really begin when Priestess Krystal comes back with our hoods and gags. The village is going to have so much fun with you."

"The village is already having 'fun' with me." He told her.

"We haven't had enough fun with you yet. Not by a long shot."

"Well I have had enough for quite some time." Fox complained, "You seem not as crazy as Krystal. Surely you can see that I can't handle all this 'attention', miss… what was your name again?"

"I haven't told you my name." She told him, "Why do you want to know my name? Do you want me to be your second mate? Or are you starting a little harem?"

"Not really. Krystal's definitely more than enough mate for me and I don't want a harem."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." The vixen told Fox in an increasingly lustful voice, "I'll ask Priestess Krystal when she gets back. I'm sure she'll agree to one of the ideas. After all, a priestess can't break you by herself and lead a village at the same time. She'll need the help of a harem, though we'll have to wonder who would be the bigger slave: me or you."

"This is the stadium incident all over again." Fox grumbled, "I shouldn't have let Katt talk me and Falco into going to that women's basketball game."

"You look so cute when you're upset." She told him as her hands migrated all over his body, "After the priestess gets back with our gags and hoods, I'll give you something you'll never forget. I'll even let you fill all three of my holes with your seed and energy."

"I've always dreamed of this moment. I've always dreamed of a smoking hot vixen asking me to 'fill her'. Why does it have to fill me with dread? Oh yeah. It's because of Krystal and this whole damn village."

"You need to relax, Hatchling. I know you can't wait to put on your gag and hood, but you still need to relax. Don't worry about my gag getting in the way. I'll be wearing a ring gag and open-mouthed hood. You just need to relax."

Their conversation was interrupted when Krystal opened the hammock. Before Fox could react quickly enough, she forced a gag into Fox's mouth and locked it into place. The vixen quickly put her ring gag into her mouth before locking it into place. She then put on her hood before letting Krystal tie it shut in the back. She then helped Krystal pull Fox's hood onto his head.

"You two look so cute in your little hoods." Krystal commented as she locked Fox's hood, "To answer your telepathic question, starting a little harem for the Hatchling would be a great idea. Not that you'll have to settle with being the Hatchling's slave/mistress. I'll gladly let you be his mate. You can help him at home whenever I have to be at the temple. You can pick out which pretty dress he wears on any particular day. I'm sure all the unmated women will be lining up to become his 'slaves'/mistresses. I'll get naked and join you two later. I've still got things to discuss with that Neil Zep guy. Try to save some seed for me."

"Great." Fox thought, "The crazy vixen's going to give me a harem of crazy fangirls. Looks like my heart will give out from too much sex before I hit thirty."

"That's the spirit." The vixen told him telepathically, "What woman wouldn't want to be entombed, alive or dead, with you? You do have quite the reputation, after all."

"A reputation you made up in your head or a reputation Krystal greatly exaggerated?" He thought, "Either way, I'm screwed along with Falco and Katt. Should I die early, they'll be entombed alive."

"Enough talk." The vixen demanded, "Mating will now commence. By the time the priestess and I are done with you, you'll be more satisfied, sore, and tired than you've ever been before. She and I have quite the appetites."

-Krystal-

"I'm back." She announced as she sat down on a bench beside Neil Zep, "The vixen guard wanted to mate with the Hatchling before his next mandatory nap. She's going to become his second mate, or wife as you seem to refer to it, and he's going to get a harem. He's opposed to it, of course, but he's too young to understand much. Tell me more about this zoo and colony talk you've mentioned."

"It's simple, really." He began, "A zoo is a garden, but with animals instead of plants. A lot of people like to go to zoos to look at animals without being in any real danger. Nobody likes getting mauled to death, after all."

"That's not quite true." Krystal interrupted, "The other mountain village is full of people who like getting mauled to death. It's their favorite sport. Their other favorite sport is bucket wrestling. Those buckets are such great wrestlers. The shovels cheat, though."

"You're what they like to call a 'favorite exhibit'." He told her.

"What animals would they want to put in their gardens?" Krystal quickly inquired, "It can't be rabbits. Those bastards eat everything, leave a trail of destruction in their wake, and like to torment others. The Hatchling was the victim of a rabbit of average rottenness and body odor. His pits smelled of death and feces and not the hot, sexy feces the Hatchling makes. Thank you for the compliment, though."

"I don't know what to say other than 'yikes'." Neil Zep told her, "As for your question, these are some pretty foreign people from your perspective. Their definition of 'people' will most likely differ from yours. Some of them want your people to be the animals in the zoo."

"Can we keep the Hatchling so that we can worship him against his wishes, mate with him against his wishes, treat and dress him like a woman, and give him as many 'wives' and slave girls as we want? Can we still keep the demons enslaved and dance on the mass grave of the demons slain in the battle mere days ago?"

"I'm not sure why you want to treat and dress him like a woman, but sure." He told her, "Normally people don't like being reduced to mere zoo animals."

"We're normal." Krystal pointed out, "Would abnormal people want to mate with the Hatchling inside a cocoon and be sealed alive inside his tomb when he dies?"

"Yes." He told her matter-of-factly.

"The correct answer is 'no, only normal people do that'." She corrected, "Who wouldn't enjoy watching their only hope of escape and air seal up brick by brick. Who wouldn't want to be buried alive inside a giant slab of concrete? Of those inside the concrete, who wouldn't gladly open their mouths to accept the concrete or close them to prolong the experience? The women would even accept the concrete into their wombs while the men would be content to merely fill their stomachs, esophagus's, lungs, throats, and mouths with it. That's normal. It would also be normal to burn oneself alive when the tomb is complete."

"Changing the subject, do you really want to be zoo animals? You're freedom of movement would be greatly reduced."

"That sounds kinda hot." Krystal commented.

"You're getting more and more disturbing by the minute." Neil Zep told her, "You'll lose a lot of rights. You'll be nothing more than a bunch of animals in cages."

"This zoo idea of yours is a very good idea. It's almost as hot as watching the Hatchling poop. His defecating is quick becoming a popular spectator sport."

"He was always good at attracting the crazies."

"If it's crazy to use his waste as face paint and food, then I don't want to be sane."

"And I wondered why my body was so eager to reject your food."

"Would you feel better if we let you suckle the Hatchling's manhood?" Krystal asked, curious, "I can assure you it's very relaxing and it tastes good."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Your loss. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this discussion short. I'm going to suckle the Hatchling before that vixen guard can milk him dry. Be sure to come to the toilets at sundown. The Hatchling will be pooping."

"What have you got yourself into, Fox?" Neil Zep asked as soon as Krystal left the room, "And why was the priestess so eager to have her people shoved into zoo cages? If I ever attract such a crazy group of fangirls, I'll have to ask Sprinkles to shove me into an airlock."

-Fox-

"Sorry I'm late." Krystal telepathically told Fox and the vixen as she climbed into the hammock, "That poor Neil Zep person appears to be even crazier than you, Hatchling. Did you know that he thinks it's weird for someone to want to be locked in a cage in some sort of animal garden thing or to enjoy watching the Hatchling poop? He even thinks it's weird to want to be entombed alive. After I left him in that room, I had Caruso help me put on my ring gag and hood. I'm as blind as you, Hatchling."

"What are you doing with your tails?" Fox asked.

"We both thought it would be nice to shove them up your butt." The vixen guard told him, "I'll be putting your tail in my mouth and womb while Priestess Krystal suckles you."

"I want out of here." Fox complained.

"Good luck." Krystal told him, "We're sealed and locked inside a cocoon big enough for two, but strong enough for ten. Plus, the vixen guard and I wouldn't let you leave if it weren't sealed and locked. Your butt provides such a nice, warm home for our tails. Plus, you look so cute in your little hood. It makes you so helpless like a baby. We might make you wear it all the time."

"Why are you doing this?" Fox demanded, "The sucking and the hood were bad enough. Why are you shoving your tails up my ass?"

"Calm down, Hatchling." Krystal told him, "There's nothing wrong with having tails shoved up your ass. There's also nothing wrong with sealing you inside an overcrowded cocoon with two horny vixens or making you walk around helplessly in public with that hood locked onto your head. Your hood will go nicely with your new dresses."

Fox gave up arguing and settled for a pathetic whimper.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think I can do this." Neil Zep told Sprinkles through his communicator, "These people are getting creepier by the minute."

"They can't be that bad." Sprinkles told him.

"The priestess literally eats shit and the villagers aspire to be entombed alive when Fox dies." Neil Zep informed him, "They don't just worship Fox, they keep him around as a f-ck slave."

"Look, I promised Pepper we'd find out what happened to the remnants of Star Falco and Star Wolf."

"I'll tell you what happened." Neil Zep told Sprinkles, "From what the priestess has told me, Leon, Slippy, and Peppy died after they attacked the village. While the first two died in battle, Peppy was impaled on a spear and then buried alive. Falco and Katt are being kept as Fox and the priestess's personal slaves while Wolf is being forced to work in the forest village. When the hell are they going to build that zoo because I want to get out of here? The priestess's little factoids keep me up at night. They're just plain disturbing."

"You're just exaggerating."

"She enjoys watching Fox take a shit. She's clearly raping Fox since she mentions his increasingly frantic pleas for her to stop. She eats his shit for crying out loud. She eats shit! That would explain why that fruit they offered me made me puke. The only thing keeping me from blowing my brains out is the fact that she doesn't have access to a video camera. I have no doubt she'd make me watch."

"She's going to make it easier for people to accept putting her people in zoo exhibits." Sprinkles commented, "Just try to hold onto whatever's left of your sanity and gather more information. We're going to prep an extraction team. Be ready to leave in two days."

"Thank you. Is it possible to extract Fox too?"

"Negative, Neil Zep. From the intel you have given us, the locals will put up a fierce fight should we send a team to extract him and we can't risk accidentally killing him in an air strike or orbital bombardment."

"Then kill him on purpose." Neil Zep told Sprinkles, "He's raped on a daily basis by a vixen with a shit fetish. She sometimes has her bodyguard rape him orally. Sparing him would be the worst possible thing you could do to him. I'm regretting informing the locals of his disappearance last night. Next time I see him trying to sneak out at night, I'll do the merciful thing and put a bullet in his brain."

-Falco and Katt-

"I don't like the idea." Katt told Falco.

"We have to do something." Falco informed her, "She's clearly the worst possible influence on Fox. All I want to do is poison their food. It'll save Fox from her."

"It'll kill him too." Katt reminded him.

"It'll kill him a lot less painfully than they will."

"We have to find a better way!" Katt pleaded, "Maybe we can ask Neil Zep to help us smuggle Fox off of this island. Maybe he'll tell Corneria we're stranded here so that they can send some soldiers or something to rescue us."

"Keep in mind these villagers aren't exactly the sanest people around." Falco reminded her, "If Corneria attempts a daring rescue, they might kill him, and us, in a last-ditch effort to stop Corneria from rescuing him. They can also read minds and shoot energy out of their staffs. If Neil Zep's a spy for them, they probably already know this and won't risk personnel trying to rescue a group of washed-up has-beens. In other words, we're screwed. Poison is the only way out. The only problem with that is their telepathy. How can we poison their priestess and their idol when they'll know about it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that both killing him and rescuing him are practically impossible at this moment. The only thing we can do for him right now is hope that his situation somehow improves."

"I know." Falco admitted, "I just hate having to give up. I hate not being able to save the guy who saved my ass numerous times. I hate that you and I are enslaved by what is essentially a large group of fangirls and their loyal mates. I hate that we've had a chance to save him from this years ago and we blew it because we listened to an asshole we should have killed instead."

"We couldn't have known this would happen." Katt reminded him, "Hindsight is always 20-20. All we can do now is wait for help to somehow arrive or convince the villagers to leave Fox alone."

"Good luck." Falco scoffed, "We may have a chance of being rescued, but Fox is still screwed and I'm using both definitions of the word. Who would rescue Fox when he's beginning to really blend in with the locals? Also, the villagers are more than a little crazy for Fox. They see his dick as some sort of gift to them from their gods or spirits or whatever. They're going to keep on humping, sucking, and fondling it until he dies.

"On a related note, do NOT let them paint your face. You do not want to know what they're using."

"I already know what it is." Katt told him, "I could smell what it is. Krystal isn't one to do anything half-ass when it comes to fetishes."

"Speaking of Krystal, where is she?"

"She's sharing a cocoon with Fox and another vixen, I think. Judging from the movement and the sounds, they aren't exactly sleeping together. They are, just not sleeping sleeping."

"You don't mean…"

"She had Caruso help her put on a ring gag and bondage hood before she crawled in. Knowing her, she probably has a cocoon fetish too."

"Well, as long as she doesn't give him another wife or a harem, he should be alright."

-Fox-

"Can you two please stop?" Fox pleaded, "Krystal, ever since the battle, all you've cared about is getting my cock inside of you. You're pregnant already. You don't need me inside of you for quite some time."

"You're upset, Hatchling." Krystal told him, "Well, you're not as upset after we removed your hood and gag. I guess you're still struggling to understand how things work. You're curious like a baby. You're trying to understand more than your brain can handle."

"All I'm asking is for a weeklong break." Fox told her, "We can still cuddle but you have to leave my dick alone. That means no more sucking, humping, or fondling from you or anyone else. Also, you'll have to keep my anus tail-free."

"I kinda like how you look with a hood over your head." Krystal told him, "You look so cute with a regular or bondage hood on. As for your request, I'll grant it in the morning. I'll still dress you in whatever I want and I'll still enjoy watching you poop and then using said poop as face paint."

"You're the third most disgusting person I have ever met." Fox commented, "The only people nastier than you are Slippy and Peppy after you leave him in the sun too long."

"Whatever." Krystal dismissed his comment, "My mouth still needs your cock and your new wife still needs your tail in her mouth. When we get back to our village, you're going to have what Neil Zep called a wedding. We're going to dress you in one of our finest dresses. It'll even have a bird mask/hood for your head and wings for sleeves. After I officially pronounce you Hatchling and mate, your new harem will decorate you in our finest flowers and feathers while your mate covers you in petals from one of our stickiest and best smelling flowers."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Fox told her, "This harem wouldn't be strictly sexual, would it?"

"Of course not." Krystal reassured him, "They'll still mate with you, but they'll also help you with your daily tasks. They'll live only to serve us, to serve you. The eagle you slept with the afternoon before we arrived here was the first person to volunteer, along with half a dozen men and women from this mountain village. When we get back to our village, they'll give you a nice, soothing bath."

"You scare me." Fox told her, "You're too unpredictable. Sometimes you're stubborn and horny. All you would care about was getting my cock inside of you. Other times, you're all too ready to fulfill my wishes. At least the harem isn't strictly for sexual purposes. Otherwise, I'd be worried about your mention of men being included.

"Even you need a week off every now and then." Krystal told him, "Sometimes, I'm content with just parading you around in dresses and bird costumes. Sometimes I'm content with parading you around in a crotch-less bird costume."

"Crotch-less?" Fox repeated, "I shouldn't be surprised."

"You may be my mate, but your cock is my trophy." Krystal explained, "Your holiest job is to provide our village with children, especially after the battle reduced our warriors, gatherers, and farmers to skeleton crews. Besides, what job could be better than being the priestess's f-cktoy?"

"Warrior." Fox suggested, "Or someone condemned to execution or exile."

"You have much to learn." Krystal told him, "Perhaps you're reluctant to 'feed' me because you're too reluctant to being 'fed' yourself. We're not the demons. We won't judge you unfavorably for 'feeding' off of someone, male or female, yourself. In fact, we'd actually judge you much more favorably if you were to 'feed' off of somebody."

"Why do you really want me to 'feed' off of somebody?" Fox asked.

"It's a fetish of mine." Krystal revealed, "I find the idea of you suckling someone else to be kinky. I want you to embrace being a f-cktoy. I want you to desire the pleasures of the flesh."

"Is there anything you don't find kinky?" Fox asked, "You like dressing me in bird suits, dresses, hoods, and gags. You like watching me shit and eating and playing with my poop. You like watching me f-cking someone else and you like cocoons. You even like the idea of being entombed alive and mummified to death. I don't want to know what you think is too kinky."

"Maybe I've been neglecting my cocoon fetish." Krystal thought out loud, "Maybe I'll dress you in a robe or hooded dress that seals into a cocoon. We need to fully explore our fetishes f-cktoy… I mean Hatchling. We need more cocooning, especially you."

"At least you're honest." Fox commented, "You're sometimes a little too honest when it comes to things you should probably keep to yourself, but you're honest nonetheless. I know what to expect from you most of the time."

"Thank you." Krystal said, "I've been thinking about our future together. For the first time since I met you, I don't mind sharing you with another female. No offense, but you're getting harder to handle. You like to wander off at night and fight when we try to get you to mate with someone. I could use a break every now and then and your new mate will provide those breaks for me. I can dedicate more of my time to the village now that you've got a second mate and a harem."

"This is so surreal." Fox commented to himself, "Who could have guessed I would crash land near a crazy village, get treated like some sort of god, and wind up with two mates and a harem? I don't know why but I'm starting to like my new life again."

"Thank you mind-altering edible flora." Krystal thought to herself, "You almost make taking care of him too easy."

"It's amazing what mind-altering fruit and the promise of a weeklong break from your main duty can do to your perceptions." Krystal explained, "Fortunately for you, my demand for your seed isn't as great anymore. You sure know how to satisfy my needs."

"You drugged me?" Fox asked, horrified.

"Obviously not enough." Krystal informed him, "Tomorrow, I'm going to make you eat some more. The effects can be quite permanent once it goes through your system, but loses effectiveness before then."

"This is so wrong." Fox complained.

"It was the right thing to do." Krystal insisted, "Your craziness was making you try to abandon your duties and your fellow villagers. I had to do something to fix that. By the end of your weeklong break, I hope the fruits will have done their job. I'm also afraid we're going to have to leave this mountain village tomorrow. Neil Zep says that people are coming to put us in cages for some zoo animal garden thing and I want our village to be prepared. I don't want the people Neil Zep talked about to come and find us unprepared. It would delay the animal garden thing."

"From what I've heard about who I think you're talking about, we'd be treated no better than any unthinking animal. We'd lose all rights and purpose."

"I know. I love the idea too. I'm thinking of making our village more matriarchy. We need some sort of village government that I can stuff with females."

"Why would you need a village government? I thought you held absolute power."

"I do. The government will have no power."

"Sounds like Corneria." Fox commented, "Maybe they've changed after my absence. Maybe they can run that lemonade stand with minimal corruption. They'd have stiff competition from the crazy cat lady and that guy who used to steal my paper and shit on my welcome mat, but they'd manage. They'd probably be forced to deal with the unified boy/girl scout cartels and the toddler mafia, but they'd manage. I just hope the Pencil Pusher Army isn't giving them too much grief."

"That's right Hatchling. Let the fruits alter your mind and make you speak nonsense. Tomorrow, you'll have more of the fruits that make your brain funny. For now, just sleep. We have a long morning tomorrow and I want there to be plenty of sunlight left for your wedding thingy."

"Goodnight foxies." Fox mumbled as he quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Hatchling."


	17. Chapter 17

"You have to eat, Hatchling." Krystal told Fox as she and Caruso tied him to a chair, "Your new mate, who I've allowed you to name Jessica, has got some tasty mind-altering fruits for you."

Fox watched as Jessica took a bite out of the fruit and began chewing. When Fox opened his mouth to protest some more, she quickly locked her lips with his and forced the chewed fruit into his mouth.

"Isn't that tasty?" Krystal asked as she held his mouth shut, "Being the Hatchling has its perks, doesn't it? You have two gorgeous mates and your own personal harem, as well as a larger harem you're sharing with Jessica and me. All you have to do is f-ck and complete your journey thingies. I'm not even sure you have any journey thingies left, which would just leave the f-cking."

Fox swallowed instinctively, regretting it immediately. Five minutes and three fruits later, Fox's vision was beginning to blur and he was having trouble thinking clearly.

"Did you have enough to eat, Hatchling?" Jessica asked.

"I don't feel so bad anymore." Fox proudly stated, "The new voices in my head are keeping the older ones company."

"Yeah, they'll do that." Krystal informed him, "They can be such sexy voices too."

"You're sexy." Fox told her, "You, Jessica, and that eagle are all pretty hot. Once my weeklong break is up, you know what I want to do. You've always known what I want."

"Are you okay, Fox?" Falco asked, concerned.

"You're pretty hot too, falcon." Fox told him, "When my break is over, why don't you and your hot cock get inside me and my mates?"

"I'll take that as a no." Falco told him, "I'll go see what Katt's up to. I'll see what she's up to far away from you guys."

"I'll come too." Fox told him, "Sometimes I need to get away from me too."

"Remind me to never eat what your mates give me." Falco told him, "I don't know if it's something in the fruits or if it's all that fecal matter and urine of yours that they practically bathe in, but those fruits don't appear to be good for your brain."

"You need to calm down, demon." Krystal told Falco, "Suckling always calms one down and the Hatchling's break doesn't extend to you. I've always wanted to watch what you call a sixty-nine."

"Of course you did." Falco told her, "I'd be shocked if you didn't find that hot. You get horny whenever Fox sneezes or mentions cocoons or hoods. In fact, you seem to have a fetish for fetishes."

"Why don't you and him suckle each other for a bit before we go?" Jessica suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" Falco asked.

"Nope." Fox answered as Caruso grabbed Falco.

-Sprinkles-

"What the hell are they doing?" Sprinkles asked.

"It appears to be sixty-nine." Bill told him, "Why did Neil Zep have to set up a hidden camera there?

"I hope you two are happy with yourselves." Fara told them, "Bill, you abandoned your rescue mission when you had a clear path to the temple. The villagers were clearly distracted with the others. Sprinkles, you refuse to put Fox out of his misery. Now look at him. He's drugged out of his mind and sucking Falco's cock. I don't know about you two, but I'm going down there. If I can't rescue him, I'm at least going to put a bullet in his head."

"Who the hell was that?" Sprinkles asked once Fara had left the room.

"I don't know." Bill told him, "Should we be scared?"

"Yes. Yes we should."

"I think she's sending us a message from her ship."

"But she just left fifteen seconds ago and this is a pretty big ship."

"Should we be worried?"

"Yes. Ghost infestations are always something to be worried about. That and Canada. Canada's always sitting there… watching… plotting."

"Is Canada still around?"

"Yes, Bill. Somewhere in the dark, unforgiving void of space, Canada's taking delight in destroying worlds and producing mooses. Like the wily black hole, nobody can see Canada. You can only see planets and stars being ripped apart by it."

"I'm scared, Sprinkles." Bill sobbed.

"I'm scared too." Sprinkles told him, "I miss the days when all we had to worry about was total annihilation by an insanely powerful, insanely insane floating monkey head with disembodied hands. Now we have ghosts and Canada. Canada's even worse now that it absorbed New Jersey."

Sprinkles and Bill collapsed to the floor in each other's embrace, crying loudly.

-Katt-

"This is so wrong." Katt thought out-loud, "Not only have you been raping and drugging Fox, you've turned him into an orange version of you. I can't say Falco deserves a pat on the back, but this is just wrong."

"It's not wrong." Krystal told her, "It's a beautiful expression of love and passion."

"It's gross, it's weird, and it's wrong." Katt explained, "Hetero love is good. Lesbian love is good. This is just bad."

"You're bad!" Krystal shouted, offended, "If what they're doing is bad, I don't want to be good. If he weren't very high right now, the Hatchling would have been devastated to hear those… those… those blasts of scum and lies that you ever so cruelly dared to call words spawn forth from that wretched bowel of sin and filth you insult all that is good and holy by calling it a mouth."

"The bird demon is learning to integrate into society." Jessica added, "The wolf demon, according to what few reports I have received, is fast becoming a model citizen. You, on the other hand, have been nothing but a combination of that fowl-smelling frog demon and that hare demon that tormented the Hatchling for pure amusement. You have been nothing but a thorn in our side. You tried fooling everyone by pretending to care about the Hatchling, but your true colors have now bled through your poor disguise."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you two would develop enough linguistic skill to form such long speeches and big words." Katt told them, "Why don't you drop that deadweight you call the Hatchling and let me show you what real love feels like."

"Has the hare demon possessed her?" Jessica asked Krystal.

"No." Krystal answered bluntly, "I sense no second presence inside of her. She's terrible at hiding her true intentions, she's trying to trick us, or she has stolen some of the Hatchling's special fruit. She must be punished not just for this, but also for insulting the Hatchling. She must suffer."

"She's a threat to the bird's rehabilitation and his integration to society." Jessica told Krystal, "As the new second-in-command, she must be separated from him."

"Why don't you two 'punish' me right now?" Katt asked pleadingly, "I know you two, especially you Krystal, are into some very kinky stuff."

"But it's Caruso's birthday and he hasn't punished anyone in quite some time." Krystal said, much to Katt's horror, "He likes punishing the bad. That's why he's in charge of the warriors. I'm sure he can think of some creative punishment for you that doesn't involve touching you. He definitely wouldn't want to touch you. What does that bird see in you?"

"He can be quite a bad boy in all the right ways." Katt told them.

"Pick boys or girls, demon." Krystal demanded, "You haven't earned the privilege to go after both. The Hatchling has, but not you."

"Would you prefer if I just try 'chasing' after you?" Katt asked.

"Gross. No!" Krystal shouted, "As a priestess, I reserve my body for only the holiest of cocks. Note how I said cocks, of which you have none. I can't soil my body with the demonic filth that pumps through your veins, spews from your mouth, and resides in that thing you dare call a womb. Don't bother denying it. Our top scientists inform me that it's true, walking filthbag.

"Since when do you guys have science?" Katt asked, "You worship the first guy to crash into your planet and stick to explanations you know don't make any sense."

"Could you not feel the science sticks?" Jessica asked.

"Was that what they poked me and Falco with last night?" Katt asked, "I thought that was just part of our punishment."

"It's a proven part of the scientific process." Krystal explained, "You ask a question, you poke things, mostly dead things, with sticks, and then you have your answer. You smelled dead, so we poked you to find out what you're made of with our finest corpse stick. We had to clean it before using it on an autopsy this morning. Guess what we put in your breakfast!"

"If you're not going to make out with me, can I have Falco back?"

"No." Jessica told Katt flatly, "Falco is busy with the Hatchling. You will have him back when you've proven you can be a model citizen."

"I can understand why blue here doesn't want me." Katt commented, "What about you, red? Surely there are times when you want me instead of a crying, squirming 'Hatchling'."

"I'm not what you call 'bi'." Jessica told her flatly, "My body craves what only the male sex can provide."

"It was worth a shot." Katt told herself, "Sorry Fox. Sorry Falco. They're either not bi or in denial. It's hard to believe, considering they're into practically everything else. Either way, you two are screwed and I'm not just talking sexually."

"Did we give you permission to talk to them?" Krystal demanded, "We're mad at you for not only insulting the Hatchling, but for also trying to seduce his mates into a life of bad haircuts and pointy things in strange places. We see what's going on in that mind of yours."

"Do you know anyone who's interested?" Katt asked.

"We're not sure how that's going to work." Jessica told her, "With males, they have two holes. With females, what do you use? Seriously, how does that work?"

"We're going to have to get our top scientists to work on that." Krystal told Jessica, "I'm not just talking about poking things with sticks here. This is going to require throwing smaller things at bigger things. This might even require setting things on fire."

"Science marches forward." Jessica commented.

"How the hell is throwing stuff and arson going to give you the answer?" Katt asked, Haven't you two, you know, experimented?"

"Only with the Hatchling." Krystal told her, "He might just be the key to solving this dilemma you have given us."

"Of course!" Jessica added, "It might just work. The Hatchling was the answer all along! We have the scientists use him to solve this les logic problem thing Katt mentioned. It all makes sense now!"

"No it doesn't!" Katt told them, "You have fingers, tails, and tongues. You do not need to keep on raping Fox. Use your heads!"

"So, we lick him?" Krystal asked, "Is that how this les thing works?"

"You speak madness!" Jessica told Katt, "How are our fingers and tails going to be required for this les thing to work? They're not required to lick the Hatchling!"

"Give me a woman and I'll show you." Katt told them.

"No woman is going to want to help you lick the Hatchling!" Krystal yelled, "Cease this madness you speak!"

"I'll shut up now." Katt told them, "You both are obviously very confused."

"Well, you're confusing." Krystal countered, "You're suggesting this les thing and you're expecting us to know what the Hatchling's role will be. This les thing is very complicated and you're not helping. Now we have to put our top scientists to work trying to figure out this puzzle you have given us. We're going to have to make brand new poking sticks and find something to light on fire. Do you know how much booze this is going to require? What about bacon? Do you think bacon grows on trees? It doesn't. Bananas do, but not bacon!"

"Does this mean there is no possibility you'll make out with me?" Katt asked, "Fox and Falco might enjoy it. I know we will."

"We take mating seriously." Krystal told her, "We don't just hump everything that moves. The Hatchling understands that better than we would have wished. Becoming a mate and mating are both sacred acts, no matter how dirty the latter gets. In fact, we like it dirty."

"The point is…" Jessica added, "We can't just put on some hoods, gags, and restraints and then f-ck until sunrise with anyone. If you want to put make-up on your bird mate thing, call him Veronica, and then pretend you're mating with another woman, we won't stop you."

"Can you use your fancy magic stuff to turn him into a girl?" Katt asked pleadingly, "You can shoot stuff out of your staffs and heal someone with life-threatening injuries in mere seconds."

"Of course." Krystal told her, "The very idea of a female mating with another female fills me with emotions that can only be described as confusing, disgust, and indigestion, but we'll do what we can. We've been wondering what the bird demon looked like with female mammalian breasts anyway."

"Thank you." Katt told her, "I should have guessed you wanted to do it anyway. How soon can you do it?"

"We were thinking of doing it today." Krystal explained, "Females mating with females? You have some pretty strange and disturbing turn-ons. Seriously, a female mating with another female? We only allow males to mate with one-another because we find it kinky and we can understand how it's going to work. Some like it in the butt. Some like it in the mouth. You're pretty bizarre."

"You like poop." Katt countered, "Can Falcy and I get our own equipment? I'm talking hoods, gags, restraints, dild… fake cocks, rope, those cocoon things you sleep in, and whatever else you are willing to donate."

"I have some kinky things I'm willing to part with." Krystal told her, "I have a few hoods with cockgags built in. I have double cock things designed so that the male can suckle while the movement generated pleases the female. I have so much to show you. This could be what helps make you a normal member of society."

"You and I have very different understandings on what normal actually means." Katt told her, "I hope that didn't sound rude or insulting. I know you would probably execute me or something if I insulted you too much. I'm just so happy."

"I'm glad." Krystal told her, "I've always believed in saving people from a life of Cheesecake Boulevard and intentional misinformation masquerading as cakes. Now, since you won't get in the way, we can feed your mate the special fruit now. This particular fruit is the result of much research, many experiments, and trial and error. We were out of science sticks that day for poking and the conditions weren't right for our science fires. This fruit will begin the transformation almost as soon as it is digested. It will be very painful and your mate will need to eat a lot of food. He will be a she before we make it to our village."

"That fast?" Katt asked, "And how painful are we talking about?"

"More painful than giving birth, but not as painful as being skinned alive. She will also have a stronger back to support her large breasts."

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts. If he's going to be in agony, then I wouldn't mind letting him remain male."

"It's too late." Krystal told her, "Jessica is already feeding Falco the fruit."

"You just happened to have that fruit available?" Katt asked in disbelief, "I find that suspiciously convenient."

"We were going to feed it to him anyway, with or without your consent and definitely without his. That's why we had it available. Now, when we return to the village, how would you like to enjoy your changed mate? Will you need hoods? Bondage suits? What about cockgags?"

"Tempting. Maybe one hood with a built-in cockgag and no eyeholes, one with an open mouth and eyes, one bondage suit, and a fake cock will suffice. My limits are a lot lower than yours when it comes to kinky stuff. Maybe a cocoon too."

"Maybe when the Hatchling sees how much fun you're having with your mate… somehow, he'll end his 'break' early. I have so many things I want to try on him."

"Why don't you have him lick your sex? It'll be sixty-nine."

"His mouth won't have to be left out! I might even give him a little cockgag to suck on whenever he needs to calm down. I want him to be the happiest he can be. The spirits like it when he's happy… and horny. I'll even put the cockgag on a necklace so that it's always within his reach. I'm going to wear a special hood with a built-in cockgag to celebrate your integration into normalcy."

"Should I be afraid that I'm turning into you?"

"No. If you were turning into me, you'd have a Hatchling of your own, you'd be blue, and you wouldn't want to hump girls somehow. Would you like a fake cock to wear on our journey back to the village? This one moves a lot when you walk."

"I'd like that." Katt told her, "It's a shame I'm not your 'Hatchling'. I'd pleasure you in ways you could only dream of."

-Fara-

"Be cool, Fara." Fara told herself as she sent her ship back to space after landing just outside the mountain village, "You saw what happened with the others' ships. You don't want to be forced to destroy your only means of escape. Just focus on the mission."

Just then, Fara caught sight of the building where she knew Fox was staying. She ran there as quickly and stealthfully as she could.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked as Fara tried to enter the building.

"I'm here to see if I can meet the Hatchling." Fara told her.

"Are you here to join his harem or become his third mate?"

"I wasn't counting on it, but that would be nice. I'd be happy just meeting the Hatchling."

"I'm sensing that you really care about the Hatchling. The priestess and I could probably make you his third mate, though you'd have to settle for being in his harem before then. You will be required to wear some kinky stuff on the way back to our home village."

"I don't mind kinky, though it will depend on how kinky."

"You'll get your choice between a robe with two hoods and a dress with a standard bondage hood. With the former, the outer hood goes over your head like normal while the inner one covers your face. You will be required to wear a cockgag and a fake cock."

"Did the Hatchling make those requirements?"

"No. The priestess and I are into some pretty kinky stuff. Why just earlier today, we watched the Hatchling and the bird demon suckle each other. It was hot."

"I'm sure it was. I'll let you choose what I wear."

"Well, I guess I can give you the robe. Hardly anyone has ever worn one. By the way, what's your name?"

"Fara. What's yours?"

"Jessica. The Hatchling chose it for me. I'll let Priestess Krystal introduce you to everyone while I get your robe. Krystal can give you your gag and fake cock. By the way, Krystal would prefer it if you undressed, and I mean completely undressed, in front of the Hatchling. You can leave your boots on."

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

Fara followed Jessica into the building.

"Krystal, this is Fara." Jessica introduced, "She's shown interest in becoming the Hatchling's third mate and is willing to be a harem girl until then. Could you kindly introduce her to the others? I need to fetch her some new clothes."

Krystal examined Fara's uniform for a few moments before commenting.

"Not bad. While it is a bit unusual, you appear to know what the males like. While many dress to impress the Hatchling nowadays, it's nice to see a little creativity."

"Um, thanks?"

"Let me introduce you to the others. The large panther in the loincloth and armor is Caruso. He's my bodyguard and is in charge of the hunters, warriors, and guards in our forest village. The fox we've put in the bird costume is the Hatchling. He's a gift from the spirits that came from the sky. He was born when his metal bird mother crashed into this island. He's a little confused though. The pink cat is the cat demon. She works for the Hatchling and his mates, though she's not part of the harem. She apparently knows how to hump other girls, though she might just be making stuff up. The blue falcon is the bird demon. He's the cat demon's mate. We're turning him into a female, complete with large mammalian breasts and a fully functional female sex."

"That's… interesting."

"Everyone, this is Fara." Krystal announced to everyone, "She'll become the Hatchling's third mate soon. In the meantime, she'll be in the harem. As you can see by her very sexy clothes that show off her more feminine physical characteristics, she knows how to dress appropriately. Fara, could you please remove everyone other than your boots and jewelry?"

Fara quickly removed her clothes.

"Fara, before I give you your gag, would you please suckle the Hatchling's cock?"

Fara inserted the fake cock into her sex before approaching Fox.

"I can't believe it was this easy." Fara thought as she bent down in front of Fox, "For years, I've been trying to get 'closer' to him. Now the hero of Lylat is going to fill me."

Fara started playing with the fake cock as she opened her mouth and greedily accepted Fox's sex.

"That's right." Krystal said while folding Fara's clothes, "Everyone, male and female, wants the Hatchling to fill them."

After a few moments, Fara stood back up and wiped her mouth clean. Jessica then presented her with the fake cock and robe, which Fara quickly donned.

"Don't worry about eyesight." Krystal reassured as she pulled the front hood over Fara's face and head, "We will help guide you safely to the village. Why don't you put your hands in your pockets so that we can secure them."

After Fara slid her hands into her pockets, Krystal lifted up her robe skirt and tied some string around the pockets, trapping Fara's hands. She then stood back up and pulled the rear hood over Fara's head and secured it with a drawstring.

"Anyone who wishes to join the harem or become the Hatchling's mate must enjoy bondage. They must enjoy being bound, blinded, and gagged and they must enjoy binding, blinding, and gagging the Hatchling."

"Is it too late to change my mind and go for the bondage hood?" Fara tried to ask, but her gag reduced it to mere syllables.

"Don't we look good today." Katt commented as she circled around Fara.

"Don't bother trying to seduce her." Krystal warned, "She has already chosen the Hatchling as her mate and is therefore unavailable. We must not upset the spirits, especially the kinky ones. Are you trying to get them to devastate the village with bad haircuts and terrible singing?"

"I guess what's incredibly bizarre to one girl is mind-numbingly boring and normal to another." Katt commented, "It's a shame Fox already has two wives, a fiancé, and a harem and I have to wait for Falcy to finish changing. How hot will Falcy be anyway?"

"Incredibly hot." Caruso answered, "Assuming you have the same taste in females as the average male, you might have some trouble trying to stay off of her."

"Once we reach the village, the Hatchling and I are going to change." Jessica told them, "Since the Hatchling will be wearing feminine clothing, I can finally dress like a man."

"You and I both." Krystal added, "Not that they will complain if we wore nothing at all there. One of these days, we need to just do everything naked from sunrise to sunset. I would prefer it be one of our many party days. Who doesn't enjoy dancing and prancing about with everything flopping around?"

"Why not take everything off once we reach the village?" Katt asked, "From what I have been told, clothing is always optional. I'd like to be able to truly enjoy Falcy's new look."

"If it rains, we can always put on our hooded capes and ponchos." Krystal told them, "Just the thought of the Hatchling prancing around in nothing but a cape with a big floppy hood. He'll look at me with half a cockgag sticking out of his mouth and smile before opening his cape in front of me. He'll then remove the cape, but keep the hood on and we'll dance."

"Was there really anything keeping you from making your fantasy a reality?" Katt asked.

"You know the Hatchling's been reluctant." Krystal told her, "He's changing. I don't know if it's because he finally understands or if it's the constant drugging we've been doing to keep him in a perpetual high and alter his mind permanently, but he's changing. We should change for the journey back to the village. Maybe we can have some guards carry the Hatchling and Fara inside a cocoon so that they can hump. Fara, would you like that idea?"

Fara thought for a moment before nodding.

"It's settled then." Krystal said, "We change into our kinky attire and leave here in a few moments. We'll then seal the Hatchling and Fara inside the cocoon and carry them back to the village."


	18. Chapter 18

Falco collapsed to 'his' knees and took a few breaths.

"What did you do to me?" Falco demanded, "What the hell did you do to my insides?"

"It appears the transformation was a success." Krystal proudly announced.

"What transformation? What did you do to… oh crap!"

Falco stopped yelling when he noticed 'his' new large breasts.

"I must admit that this is an improvement." Krystal commented, "Why didn't we do this earlier? At least your mate is pleased with the results."

"What are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"Didn't you know about your mate's disturbing taste in mates?" Krystal asked, "While you were busy feeding and suckling the Hatchling, she tried to seduce me."

"What is she talking about?" Falco asked Katt.

"Haven't you ever noticed how 'friendly' I was with women, Falco?" Katt asked, "Falco, I'm… I'm…"

"She likes girls." Jessica told him bluntly, "I'm not talking about the usual, nonsexual friendship where you dance naked together and light stuff on fire. I'm talking about the love between mates where you throw stuff at other stuff and poke each other erotically with sticks."

"Falco, listen to me." Katt told him, "I've always loved you, but not your 'equipment'. I've always been less interested in the 'wiener' and more interested in the 'bun'. This isn't easy for me to admit to you. Falco, I'm thrilled with how your transformation turned out. I love the 'enhancements'.

"Are you trying to tell me you've been more interested in kissing girls or something?" Falco asked jokingly, "You know I'm not good with vague hints."

"Not just kissing, but yes." Katt admitted, "Falcy, now that you have a body I can be attracted to, there are so many things I want to do with you. I've even gotten Krystal to lend us some of her hoods and 'toys'. I want you now."

"This is a bit too much for me to handle." Falco told her, "When something's not happening to Fox, it's happening to me. Ever since we landed here, I've been punched in the face by the person we tried to rescue, captured, enslaved, saw my best friend get raped by a pack of horny fangirls and their male bodyguard, forced to sixty-nine said best friend, and now transformed into a woman to please my lesbian 'mate'. Will I ever catch a break?"

"Take off your robe and you can have your 'break' right now." Katt told him seductively, "Maybe we'll be able to give everyone pointers, even Krystal."

"I know you probably had something to do with this, but wow. Who's going to do what?"

"What do you mean?" Katt inquired.

"If I were still male, it would be pretty obvious. Now that we have the same equipment, you're going to have to explain a few things to me."

Krystal watched the pair walk into her half-finished.

"I guess that's one way to get someone used to something in a hurry." She mused before turning her attention to Fox, "Getting naked was a great idea. There's nothing like feeling the sunlight and the breeze without any clothing getting in the way. I had one of our guards alert the village last night of our early return, so everyone had time to prepare the party. Would you like to prance around and dance, Hatchling?"

"I plan on doing much prancing and dancing." Fox told her, "Thanks for the funny fruit."

"You're welcome." Krystal told him, "It appears the fruits' effects are a little more permanent. How do you feel?"

"I feel happy." Fox told her, "All my sadness and fear are gone. Now I feel happy."

"Is that all you feel?" Krystal asked.

"Well, when I look into your eyes, I feel something else." Fox answered, "I feel something nicer. I feel happier than happy."

"It's nice you feel happy." Krystal told him, "It's nice you're embracing your new life once more. You gave me quite a scare before we fed you those fruits."

"The sky seems brighter and the air smells cleaner without the sadness. What do you want to do after the party?"

"I was going to find a nice dress for you to wear."

"I hope I will look pretty."

"I know you will. It's time to get going. You're going to get 'married'. You technically don't have to, but I thought it would be nice and the wolf demon would probably enjoy seeing one of the nicer parts of his old culture."

A husky approached Krystal.

"Priestess Krystal, I have a few questions regarding the wolf demon." She told Krystal.

"What do you wish to know?" Krystal asked.

"Well, what's his name and does he have a mate?" The husky asked.

"His name appears to be Wolf." Krystal answered, "He appears to have no mate. Is there any particular reason you're asking these questions?"

"I wish to make him my mate." The husky explained, "He's strong, he's caring when he's not shooting you with those demon sticks, and he's good with children."

"You may make him your mate." Krystal told her, "You must act swiftly, though. I sense other widows and unmated females and even a few males may wish to mate with him. If you don't act now, he'll be mated with someone else in no time."

"Thanks Priestess Krystal." The husky said as she ran off to mate with Wolf.

"Let's get ready for your wedding thing." Krystal told Fox, "You have to get into your bird costume once more. I'll gladly help you. It'll give me more time with your little member down there."

The pair walked into a small building to get ready.

-Sprinkles-

"What is that ghost chick wearing?" Sprinkles asked as he looked at the screen, "I hope it isn't some New Jersey thing… from CANADA!"

"It appears to be a robe, sir." Bill told him, "Either she's deep undercover for some ghost business or she's gone native to better haunt the island. A better question is what the hell did they do to Falco?"

"According to the satellite scans and pictures and whatnot, he appears to have grown large mammalian breasts. Wait, he and that Katt girl are getting naked. We can confirm that Falco is now female. They're beginning to engage in some lesbian sex. We can now confirm that that couple have gone native. How are the anti-Canadian systems?"

"Online and fully operational, Sprinkles. No moose or maple tree is going to attack us tonight."

"What about the French? Surely we have counter-measures against them. After all, they know how to lose, with or without help. Plus, their cheese and wine technologies are a threat to our shields."

"We are safe from Canada, New Jersey, France, Italian sausages, bad haircuts, Katt's lesbian father, her lesbian brother, Lucy Hare's uncle-mama-doggie, and the Country Music/Hip Hop Alliance of Destruction, Despair, and Terrible Music or the CMHHADDTM. We are now completely invincible."

"These are bad times, Bill. With rapid inflation, sandwiches don't go as far as they used to. We'll survive, though. Our sandwiches may only travel five feet now before breaking up, but we'll survive. What does Neil Zep's latest report say?"

"It says that there are three main villages on the island. Though they are not named, their combined population is in the lower thousands. Their chief imports are sex gear, the 'Hatchling', and 'demons'. Their chief exports are the pornographic videos captured by drones Falco crashed into the village prior to his failed rescue attempt."

"I can understand 'Hatchling' and 'demons', but where the hell are they importing the sex gear?"

"We'll have to have Neil Zep investigate."

"Good."

-Fara-

After Caruso freed her hands from her pockets, Fara removed her front hood and gag.

"Not now." Fara told him when he tried to help remove her robe, "I want to enjoy this for a little while longer. Where can I find the Hatchling?"

"The Hatchling is getting ready for his wedding thing." Caruso informed her, "You won't be able to see him for another few minutes."

"I can wait." She told him, "I've waited years to be his mate. I can wait another few minutes."

"Jessica requests that if you must wear something to the wedding thing, you wear those strange clothes you came here in. She says that they are strangely sexy and are sure to please the Hatchling now that he is embracing the most raw aspects of love."

"Can I keep the fake cock?" she asked.

"Of course." He reassured her, "It's strange for a woman to want to remove a fake cock when she's about to see the Hatchling. At least that's what the priestess says. Between you and me, she can be a bit of a prude sometimes. She has a lot of tame fetishes, but none of the more extreme ones. Your clothes are on that table over there."

"Thank you." She said as Caruso began walking away, "Do I really want to rescue Fox? He seems happy and I'll probably never be able to get this close to him if he were rescued. Screw that. I didn't come this far just to see him date some Cornerian floozy. I can't wait to be alone with him to see and feel what I've been missing and to find out if the legends are true."

Fara quickly removed her robe and put on her old clothes. After what Caruso mentioned, she had to admit that her clothes did hug her body a bit. After shoving her left hand into her front pant pocket, she began adjusting the fake cock.

"These people really know how to live." She told herself, "They party every week, if not every other day, and aren't afraid to 'enjoy' themselves and each other in public. I'm surprised this place isn't flooded with children. It's too bad they don't seem to have batteries though."

With her free hand, she placed her gag back in her mouth.

"I wonder if the priestess would like a contest to see who is kinkier." She thought to herself, "I might not wind up victorious, but at least everyone wins."

She then looked at the robe she left on the table.

"I wonder if they'll sew a hood to my jacket. These clothes are beginning to make my head feel naked."

"The wedding this is going to start soon." Caruso came and informed her, "As for your question, of course we'll sew a hood to your jacket. Everyone here, with the exception of you, the Hatchling, and the demons, is telepathic. Don't worry about taking your hand out of your pocket. The spirits are pleased by the energy you're emitting."

Fara nodded and followed Caruso to the wedding. It wasn't long before she caught a glimpse of Fox leaving a small building in his bird costume.

"He looks great." She thought, "I can't believe I was almost convinced to save him from this."

"One day soon, it'll be you up there with him." Caruso told her, "You'll be able to mate with him any time you desire instead of having to wait your turn like the rest of the harem."

"It was always a dream of mine." She thought, "Ever since I first saw him, all I cared about was marrying him and f-cking him anytime I wanted. If I had been fully convinced to 'rescue' him, that would have been my plan. I would have had enough money to retire early so that I could have had him all to myself all day everyday. We'd live in a big house somewhere. I'd hire lots of maids and butlers so that I would never need to be separated from my warm, furry prize."

"Looks like you're living the dream." Caruso told her, "Sure, you'll have to share him, but you'll still have access to him anytime you desire. Your only job before becoming his mate would be to keep him pleased."

"I can live with that." She thought as she watched Fox and Jessica take their vows, "I can't wait to get started. My friends would be so jealous if they could see me with the Hatchling. They'd start kissing my feet, begging for a chance to f-ck the Hero of Lylat. I wonder how big his cock is."

"It's not too big and not too small." Caruso told her, "I've had some experience getting it 'ready' for the priestess. The eagle he slept with before coming to the mountain village said that it was the best thing she ever had inside of her."

Fara played with the fake cock harder and began sucking her gag at the thought of what she'd do to him once she got the chance.

"Do you know what the best part of being the Hatchling's mate or in his harem is?" Caruso asked. Upon seeing her shake her head, he answered.

"If he dies before you, you'll be mummified and sealed with him inside his metal mother. If the mummification doesn't kill you, the suffocation will. Many people, male and female, have already begged to be entombed alive inside the bigger tomb that will house his metal mother. Some will even be sealed alive inside statues built to honor the Hatchling. Others will be baked alive as an offering to the spirits. It is believed that those sealed inside the statues will have their souls sealed forever inside statues in the afterlife."


	19. Chapter 19

"Your jacket is ready."

Fara turned around to find a wolf offering her the newly modified jacket back.

"Thank you. That was fast." She told the wolf as she examined the jacket. The new hood looked and felt the same as the rest of the jacket. She put it on and noticed it fit her head perfectly.

"This is nice." She thought as she zipped up her jacket, "After years of bullshit, I'm finally living on an island paradise. Though I don't have fox all to myself, I can f-ck him anytime I want. Screw that stupid rescue mission. Fox's little soldier will just have to get used to the extra duty."

She squealed at the thought of what she would do to him first.

"I've got some warm, wet foxholes for your little soldier, Fox. I wonder if I can convince Neil Zep to smuggle me a few batteries, among other things. No sense in 'working' Fox to death."

She then remembered Falco's transformation.

"I wonder if they can transform Fox into a herm." She wondered, "The girl bit doesn't need to be fully functional, just sensitive. Hell, they can give me a boy bit too so that he and I can have more ways to f-ck each other. Wouldn't mind being his f-ck toy."

She then caught a glimpse of Jessica removing most of Fox's bird suit, leaving just the head, wings, and tail feathers.

"Patience." She reminded herself, "You'll have your turn soon enough. For now, you'll just have to settle for Krystal's toys as well as just looking at and touching his appendage. Sure would like to get my mouth around it."

"Everyone does." Krystal said as she approached Fara, "Male and female alike want him to fill them. We encourage the males to do it more because I find it hot."

"I'm sure you would." Fara said as she shoved her hand in her pocket and started playing with the fake cock, "I have a question for you. Well, it's more of a request really."

"What's your request?" Krystal asked.

"Can you give the Hatchling some girl bits? I don't want you to take away his guy bits. I just want there to be at least one more way he can be f-cked. For instance, someone who's suckling him can also shove a fake cock in there for some extra stimulation. Also, I wouldn't mind some boy bits myself. That way he and I can both sixty-nine and use 'toys' at the same time."

"I'll do it as soon as I have the fruits." Krystal told her, "I must say I like your reason for changing him better than the cat demon's reason for changing her mate. I mean, two slots and no peg? It's the sexual equivalent of dividing by zero. It just doesn't work."

"I knew you would like the idea." Fara said, "You seem to be getting kinkier and kinkier."

"I'm just a simple blue fox." Krystal told her, "I'm just a simple blue fox with simple pleasures. Is it wrong to want to experiment with different sexy ideas? Of course it isn't. We both know that few things are better than pushing the limits of our imaginations and bodies. For instance, I'll learn later how two females can make love. It'll be bad gross, but I'll learn. Just don't expect me to start experimenting with it. There are some things science has no place touching."

"Your mind must be the scariest place around." Fara observed, "I shudder at the thought of what might go on inside your head. Still, you're pretty interesting, if a bit horny to a disturbing degree."

"And I find you interesting and scary too." Krystal added, "Your kinky limits are disturbingly low. It boggles my mind how tame you are. There are people we've entombed alive inside concrete that aren't as tame as you. There are very few better ways to shed your mortal body than to be encased alive in concrete while embracing your mate. Who wouldn't want to be frozen in place with his manhood inside your sex and your tongue inside his mouth? The silence, darkness, and suffocation only serve to make the fate better. That's not our fate though. Should the Hatchling leave this realm before us, we'll perish during the mummification process."

"How does your mummification process work?" Fara inquired.

"I've waited years for someone to ask that question." Krystal told her, "The most important part is the drying of the body. With a corpse, it's a matter of injecting the body with special salts and whatnot, wrapping it in the initial layer, and leaving it in a hot, dry place in the desired position until it dries and hardens. With a living person, it's a little different. First, the person is starved for a while. Then, they're fed a diet of special seeds, nuts, and fruits that begin to dry out the body without screwing up the body fatally. Then the person is wrapped in the initial layer. The person either dies if the bandages seal off the nose and mouth or during the dehydration phase. The latter is deliciously painful.

"For the dehydration phase, we usually use a special oven that stays hot for weeks with minimal fuel consumption. For fuel, we usually use volunteers. The villagers love the delicious pain. After the body is finally dry and the bandages have shrunk with the body, we add the final layers of bandages, possibly some paper-mache or plaster, and then place the mummy in its tomb. We got our mummy instructions from some guy somewhere. He talked about some Noobie guy and these other guys. One was raw and the other was actually a set of something. He was crazy, so we gave him some fire to keep him busy. Judging from the screams his burning friend gave, they liked it. Now I want pain. When Jessica is done with him, I'll have the Hatchling spank and choke me."

"Why did I know you liked those too?" Fara asked, "I guess that shortens the list of your fetishes to 'everything under the sun'. Seriously, why do only lesbianism and bunnies turn you off?"

"This is serious!" Krystal shouted, "I'll need some sheets and rope for him to restrain me with. Then he'll have to seal a hood over my head that'll cut off my air supply while he hits me. Why did I agree to let Jessica 'marry' him today?"

"You do know that Fox is incredibly inexperienced with the whole choking scene?"

"If I should die, there is no other person I would rather suffocate me or beat me to death. It would only be better if he burned or buried me alive. If you'll excuse me, I need to find some water to shove my entire head into."

"She's definitely scary." Fara told herself as Krystal left in a hurry, "At least if I ever need her killed, I know who I need to persuade. It's not like she'll resist if Fox tries to suffocate her or beat her to death. She might even persuade him to roast her alive over an open fire. As for Jessica, it wouldn't be hard to convince her to be burned alive. Great. Just great. Now they have me thinking like them.

"This is bad. I only wanted to f-ck Fox until his heart exploded. I didn't want to find planning those vixens' deaths arousing. It probably won't be long now until I'm asking him to suffocate me or beat me to death."

-Krystal-

Krystal was searching for some water to near-drown herself in when she found Falcy and Katt.

"I wonder how they're mating." She wondered, "Oh, I hate this bad, scary curiosity. Why couldn't I wonder about nicer things, like suffocation?"

"Hey Krystal!" Katt called out when she noticed Krystal, "Have you changed your mind?"

"No." Krystal answered, "I was looking for some water to drown myself in. I do like breath play after all. That's when I ran into you. I'm going to watch you two mate only to satisfy my scientific curiosity."

"Sure." Katt said, grinning, "When this is over, you'll be wanting to turn Fox into a super hot girl."

"Don't press your luck." Krystal warned playfully, "Yes, I'm giving him a vagina. I'm also letting him keep his beautiful member and giving that Fara girl a dick of her own. Heck, I might give the Hatchling more dicks so that he can mate with all his mates, and his entire harem, at the same time. He'll be even more beautiful."

"I'm sure he will." Katt said, "Just like I know you'll be using his vagina."

"I probably would." Krystal told her, "I've always wanted a dick of my own. I could pet it all day and play with it anytime I wanted. Then I'd let the Hatchling pet it. We'd go to our room and sixty-nine."

"Please stop." Katt pleaded, "Those boy things are gross."

"I won't stop until I'm done fantasizing." Krystal told her, "We'd get that Fara girl to import some of those vibratey cocks she thought about so that we could shove them in our girl bits. Two harem girls will periodically seal our airways with their fingers for minutes at a time while the rest buried us in fake cocks. All this time, the Hatchling and I would be cocooned together. Jessica, who will also be given a boy limb, will make boy love with Fara. They two will be cocooned and buried with us."

"It's nice that you have something you want to collect." Katt said, "Just don't ignore the idea of playing with his girl part too. Think of them as his other mouth and you want to show him how much you love him. You won't just use your lips. You'll use your tongue."

"This conversation is getting gross." Krystal told her, "After I give him a few kids, I'm getting rid of my girl parts. I'll keep the boobs so he has something else to suckle. We'll sleep every night buried under cocks."

"Why are you so obsessed with cocks?" Katt asked.

"Because I like them." Krystal told her, "I like the way they look. I like the way they feel in my hand and in my mouth. I like licking them. Heck, I'll even get cock-shaped pillows and make the Hatchling dress up like one when he sleeps. We'll sleep together in the sixty-nine position so that we both have something beautiful to wake up to. I'll even sleep with a fake one in my mouth."

"Congratulations." Falcy told Krystal, "You're a real pioneer in the field of disturbing thoughts, ideas, and obsessions."

"Shut up and keep licking." Katt scolded Falcy, "For that outburst, we're going to go a little more hardcore. When we're done, Krystal's going to beg to join us, we'll both be sore, and you will worship my sex the same way these villagers worship Fox. Now, before I blind, gag, and hood you, let's show her how to really sixty-nine."

Desperate for a little suffocation, Krystal began digging into the ground, using her staff to break into the dirt and her hands to scoop it out. Once it was a foot deep, she took a deep breath, shoved her head into the hole, and began filling it with dirt.

"Don't get out." She kept thinking to herself as her lungs began begging for air, "Think about the Hatchling. Good. Pretend he's doing this to you. Pretend he partially buried you alive. This pleases him. He's stroking his boy thing. His boy thing is in you. Glad I put that fake cock in me."

Krystal quickly pulled her head out to find Caruso looking at her.

"I need you to get some things." She told him, "I'll need a lot of fake cocks, some vibrating ones that Fara thought about, some cock-shaped pillows, and some cock-shaped costumes for the Hatchling and I."


	20. Chapter 20

"You need what?" Sprinkles asked, "I'm glad that you finally feel comfortable enough with our friendship to come out of the closet. I'm flattered that you trust me that much. It's just, wow. Vibrators? Dildos? Maybe they'll let you f-ck Fox."

"It's not for me." Neil Zep told him, "It's a peace offering for their priestess so that I stay on her good side. Apparently, she 'needs' enough of them to fill the standard swimming pool."

"Does everyone there want one or something?"

"No. It's just for her. From what Fara told me, she has a real dick fetish. In fact, she's going to use her weird fruits to gave herself a dick."

"Okay. We'll have them warped there from one of the adult stores in a minute. Now, who's Fara again?"

"She's that agent you hired. She's my eyes and ears in the forest village."

"Oh yeah. You should warn her about the recent ghost activity. There's a ghost haunting that island now. If you see that ghost, run and hide. It's really scary. Not as scary as Canadian cheese, but still very scary."

"I'll keep that in mind."

-Krystal-

"HEEEEEEEE!"

Fox and Jessica had quickly left the party to find an excited Krystal climbing into a large crate.

"Good news, Hatchling." She told Fox, barely able to contain her excitement, "Look what just appeared! Fara called Neil Zep and he called some sky wizards and they sent it here! I'm as happy as… No, I AM a girl fox crawling into a box filled with cocks."

"That's great, Dr. Seuss." Fox told her.

"That's not all!" Krystal added with excitement, "We're going to get some cock costumes and cock-shaped pillows to sleep on and cuddle with."

"I'm scared again." Fox commented.

"Maybe I'll get you a giant stuffed vagina." Krystal told him, "You have your boy needs. It's just like how I'm going to grow a boy thing and you're going to grow a girl thing. You'll still keep your boy thing. You wouldn't be as fun without it."

"The pillows and costumes are in your room." Caruso announced.

"That was fast." Krystal commented.

"We all knew this day would come." Caruso told her, "You're not that hard to predict."

"How big are they?" Krystal asked.

"Various sizes." Caruso told her, "Some are just big enough to support your head. A few are pretty big, since I know how you like to 'cuddle' the Hatchling."

"Good." Krystal told him before addressing everyone else, "There's still a party for us to attend. After the party's done and Jessica is impregnated, the Hatchling and I can enjoy are presents. Hatchling, I hope you enjoy sleeping inside a giant cock."

Fox's mind began to cloud with panic. THIS was why he wanted to flee. THIS is why he steered clear of fangirls.

"Do we have to remove your arms and legs?" Krystal asked Fox, "Don't worry. After I get my boy thing, you can still lick it and suck on it all you want. My boy thing will be your play thing."

"I'm not the biggest fan of dicks." Fox told her.

"You don't have to worry about that." She reassured him, "You'll be surrounded by cocks until you're used to them. You'll look at them, suck on them, dress up in them, and cuddle them until you love them as much as I do."

"What did Katt see in you?" Fox asked her, "What did I see in you?"

"I know you love me." Krystal told him, "You just haven't yet adjusted to the changes. Now that I have my cocks, you can expect a lot less mating."

"That's good, I guess." Fox told her, "I'm not too crazy about this latest fetish of yours. I guess nothing good comes without strings attached, does it?"

"I wouldn't say that." Krystal told him, "I got a cute Hatchling, three slaves that I really need to work more, and all the cocks I could ever ask for. I see no downside."

"For you." Fox pointed out, "You weren't the one who had to live in constant fear and dread. You weren't the one basically imprisoned here and f-cked against his will."

"You need to relax and have some fun." Krystal told him, "I know you've been a little stressed lately. You have a big responsibility, after all. Enjoy your party, f-ck your new wife, and then join me in our chambers. I'll have some new pajamas waiting for you."

Fox left with disturbing images crawling into his mind.

"He's cute." Krystal thought before returning her attention to her new gift, "I wonder how many I can stuff inside me."

-Wolf-

"We are what?" Wolf asked, unsure if he heard the husky correctly.

"We are mates now." The husky told him, "The priestess gives us her blessing. Maybe we can start growing our family before the party's over?"

"I don't know." Wolf told her, unsure, "I've had bad luck with women before. Besides, I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name."

"My name can be whatever you want it to be." She told him, "The Hatchling got to name his second mate and now you get the honor to name your first."

"You'd actually be my fifth." Wolf admitted, "Like I said, I'm not good with women."

"I like a male with a little experience." The husky told him seductively.

"I also think I might be gay." Wolf added.

"I also like that in a mate." She told him, "Maybe one of my male friends can f-ck you while I watch. The priestess isn't the only female who likes watching a little 'sword fighting'."

"Great. I attract one of the creepy ones. I probably deserve this. Falco deserves it more."

"The bird demon already has a creepy mate. The cat demon asked the priestess to turn him into a her and she complied."

"Happy place." Wolf told himself as he curled into a weeping ball, "Go to my happy place. Ignore the scary people. Just go to my happy place."

"You look just like a baby now." The husky cooed as she picked him up, "You're as sensitive as the Hatchling. What did we do to deserve such cuties?"

-Falcy-

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Falcy asked Katt.

"Just ignore Krystal." Katt told her, "She just can't recognize the beauty of our love."

"That's because we're not covered in shit." Falcy pointed out, "or buried alive under a sea of fake cocks. She's strange."

"Shut up and keep licking."

-Foreboding stealth ship 450,000 miles from surface-

"Soon." The ominous figure said as her hand stroked a lynx skull, "Soon, these fools will know my name. They will fear me. They will worship me. I will show them what true cruelty is and you, Miyu, will finally be reunited with that bastard you once foolishly loved. Oh, he was loyal. He sickened me with the kindness and selflessness he showed his friends and family. It's a shame, really. It's not his fault. It's the fault of that damned gynecologist who didn't force Mrs. McCloud to have that abortion. It's a shame how a doctor can do the universe such a disservice."

The figure stood up and left the cockpit. Her entire body was hidden inside the Lynx's pelt.

"It's a shame how it's up to me to fix what's wrong with the universe." The figure added as she looked into the skull's eye sockets, "The doctor promised to do no harm, but he hurt us all when he didn't force that abortion. She's the reason that orange abortion is still breathing. It's time I finished what my father started."


	21. Chapter 21

"Soon, my pet, he will suffer. He will suffer just like I had you suffer. He will curse the day he was born just like I curse the day he was born. He will hate his mother for giving birth to him just like I do. Sleep tight, Fox. It will be the last sleep you will get before I personally bury your skinned, screaming body underneath shit and piss. Then sweet Miyu will have a fellow skull to play with. Isn't that right, Miyu?"

The figure lifted up the skull and kissed it on the 'lips'.

"Damn, this hood is itchy. No wonder you were suffering. Your skin must have been driving you crazy. No matter. He will not see my true face, only yours. Now let's give those orbiting idiots a call."

-Fox-

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked as she sat down in the bed, hugging one of the bigger cock pillows tightly.

"I know I say this a lot but this is too much." Fox told her, "I could tolerate the worshipping and the blatant lies and exaggerations you've been writing about me. What I can't tolerate is practically everything after that. I didn't want to be everyone's f-cktoy and I don't want to be buried under a pile of cocks while dressed up like one."

"It'll just be for the night." She promised, "Look, you have a choice. You can opt out of this and we can go back to me f-cking you ten times a day everyday or you can learn to tolerate and possibly love this and you'll only have to f-ck a different woman every few days. Think about what you could accomplish when you're not being milked dry."

"Fine." Fox sighed, "We can do this weird thing every night. What I would like in return is actual work during the day. I can't just spend all day doing nothing. Is there anything you'd like to help me with tomorrow?"

"We can talk about that in the morning." Krystal told him, "For now, just silence that cute mouth of yours, put on your new 'pajamas', and then climb into bed with me. I even had walls added to the bed so that we don't have to worry about any spillage."

"Fine. Why are there pillows on both ends?"

"I want a nice view." Krystal told him, "And what better view to wake up to than my favorite body part?"

-Sprinkles-

"Who the hell is calling us at this hour?" Sprinkles demanded.

"Hello Sprinkles." The sinister voice spoke, "Long time no see."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sprinkles asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I am but a mere specter that seeks retribution."

"Damn it!" Sprinkles shouted.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked as he ran into the room.

"There's another ghost out there and it's calling us." Sprinkles told him, "I think this one is a little vengeful tonight."

"Why must we be haunted?" Bill demanded, "Why have the sky wizards forsaken us? What hath we doneth that thy spirits shalt not alloweth us to knoweth thy peaceful sleep once more?"

"That was beautiful." Sprinkles told him, "I… I don't know what to say. I didn't know you could be such a wordsmith."

"My new title shall be Vowellord, lord of all vocalized sounds pronounced with an open tract so that there is no build-up of pressure at any point above the glottis. Bow before my mastery of the spoken tongue."

"I… I think I'm developed previously unfelt emotions in your company." Sprinkles told Bill, "I think I may be thinking."

"We are but two sailors of the stars." Bill explained, "We have put off actually living for far too long. It is time we do something wet, nasty, and forbidden on Fortuna. It shall provide us with joy and others with horror and disgust."

"You don't mean…"

"I do." Bill told him, "It's time we assemble a puzzle until it forms a single picture."

"But the church has forbidden puzzle assemblization." Sprinkles pointed out, "They see one or more persons assemblizationing the purposely broken-up pictures as sacrilege and a perversion of the holiest of all love."

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" The figure demanded.

"I don't think so, Lucy." Bill told the figure, "Why don't you take off Miyu's skin?"

"Blow each other to see who goes first?" Sprinkles asked.

"For a puzzle? F-ck yeah! I should warn you though. I have been secretly practicing on you while you sleep."

"And I you." Sprinkles countered, "And I you."

"Touché."

-Wolf-

"What are you doing?" Wolf demanded as the husky tied his arms and legs to the bed frame.

"You've gone too long without being pleased." The husky told him as she put her mouth around his cock, "Such a build-up isn't healthy. Why don't you relax while I suckle on you? Let me do all the work."

"I'm still not comfortable with this." Wolf told her, "I've never gotten over my exes and this is bringing back some terrible memories."

"You need to shut up." The husky told him, "The priestess let me borrow one of her new 'strap-ons' and I'm not afraid to put it on and thrust it into your mouth. Would you like that? Do you need to suck on a cock to calm down?"

Wolf wisely shut up as the husky resumed suckling.

-Figure-

"Fools." The figure yelled at the screen, "Do you realize that it was me who paid for your little adventure here? It was me who hired you two dumbasses. Unless you want to join Miyu as additions to my wardrobe, you should start acting more professional."

"You mean our Super-Happy FunTime Space Adventure was paid for by a ghost?" Sprinkles asked, "Why must you phantoms harass us kind folks. Sure, the church considers puzzles to be sinful and looks down upon eaters of potato salad, but we're good people. Surely there must be someone more deserving of your vengeful wrath, Casper the Unfriendly Ghost."

"There is." The figure told them, "I am here not to harass you, but to destroy Fox Mccloud. I am here to force his bitches to watch as I torture him and skin him alive. I will smear his blood all over their bodies and force them to bite into his freshly peeled flesh while he's still alive and screaming. I have learned from my father's mistake and have brought something to make sure those damn villagers don't interfere: nerve gas. Unless you want to join the villagers as rotting corpses out in the open, it will be in your best interest to cooperate. That is all."

-Fara-

"She what?" Fara screamed into her communicator.

"Lucy has come back to finish what Peppy started." Neil Zep explained, "She intends to force you, Jessica, and Krystal to watch as she skins Fox alive. She even intends to flood the village with nerve gas to ensure nobody interferes."

"There isn't any time to waste." Fara told him, "Tell Bill and Sprinkles to prepare to disable her ship by any means necessary. I'll alert the priestess so that the village can prepare. Fara Phoenix out."

Fara ran into Krystal's house.

"Priestess, I have some terrible news!" Fara shouted, waking Krystal and Fox.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"Lucy, the daughter of the hare demon, is preparing to attack the village." She told Krystal, "From what I have heard, she intends to wipe out the villagers with nerve gas, which is a type of poisonous air, capture us and the Hatchling, and force us to watch as she skins the Hatchling alive. She even wears the skin of one of the Hatchling's deceased mates."

"This is terrible news indeed." Krystal told her, "If the hare demon has one offspring, how can we be sure he doesn't have more? Seriously, how does he reproduce anyway? I guess I can see him budding.

"On a related note, we won't allow her to kill the Hatchling. He can kill us in any slow, painful, hot, exciting way he wants, but that bitch can't kill him. If it comes down to it, I'll kill him before she can have a chance. It should only take a few minutes to suffocate him. I can just picture the Hatchling panicking, begging for breath. His cock stiffens with panic, I f-ck him to speed up the process."

"It won't have to come down to that." Fara told her, "I know some people that will help us fight her. We should be able to capture her."

"I know the perfect punishment for her." Krystal said, grinning, "We use some metal bars and rope to hold her in position. Caruso will come with a clay pot filled with a 'cool'-melting metal. We plaster it over her body until it hardens, forever immortalizing her expression of panic, fear, and pain. A second punishment would be to simply skin her alive. We could probably combine the two so that she doesn't bleed to death. Though I hate bunnies, I wouldn't mind cocooning myself in her pelt."

"Is something wrong?" Fara asked, concerned by Krystal's panicked appearance.

"It's just the ideas of what I will do to her." Krystal explained, "If it weren't for our agreement, I'd wake the Hatchling up and f-ck him until tomorrow evening. Now I need those vibratey cocks: one for my anus, one for my mouth, two for my hands, and one for my boobs."

"How did I know painful deaths would turn you on?" Fara asked.

"If you're coming on to me, you're wasting your breath and my time." Krystal warned, "If you want to engage in that kind of perversion of love and f-cking, wake up the cat demon or her mate. They have developed… ugh, ways… to f-ck each other despite the lack of any cocks. Just thinking about it makes me feel like that hare demon touched me. Gross."

"I think I'll pass on the offer." Fara told her, "Lesbian sex isn't my thing either."

"If you change your mind, warn me." Krystal ordered, "I won't judge you. I just don't like that kind of nasty surprises. Don't get me wrong. I like nasty surprises. I like walking in on the Hatchling taking a dump or pleasing himself. I just have my limits."

"Just worry about getting the Hatchling to safety." Fara told her, "He's my favorite f-cktoy too and I don't know what I'd do is something were to happen to him. Let me worry about the pink hare demon. I know exactly how to deal with her."

-Sprinkles-

"You want us to what?" Sprinkles asked, trying to comprehend the plan.

"According to Fara, the nerve gas is held inside external bombs." Neil Zep explained, "Any hit, direct or indirect, from your ship's cannons should tear them apart, releasing the deadly gas safely in the vacuum of space."

"Won't that anger the angry ghost?" Bill asked, worried.

"The 'ghost' can't be trusted, Bill." Neil Zep explained, "She knows about your history with Fox and how you didn't even try to kill him. If Fox dies, you and Sprinkles are next on her hit list."

"I don't want to be tacky clothing!" Bill cried.

"Neither do I." Sprinkles told him, "Neither do I."

"Hold me, Sprinkles."

"Only if you hold me, Bill."

"Agreed."

-Katt-

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Katt." Fara told her, "I'm not a lesbian and I'm not bisexual."

"I'm just asking for one night a week with you, Falcy, and me." Katt pleaded, "I have so many ideas that it's driving me crazy. Is there anything that will make you change your mind?"

"I suppose if Fox really wanted to watch, Krystal would make me join you." Fara explained, "It won't be easy."

"It will be once you know what to do." Katt explained, "I know Fox. I know this will turn him on. I also know that Krystal would do anything if it would get Fox's dick in her mouth or even her anus. Heck, she'd probably start licking our vaginas if it meant Fox's dick in her ass."

"I'm not comfortable with manipulating them." Fara told her, "This just seems wrong."

"She'll owe us once we save Fox from Lucy." Katt told her.

"I guess I'll have no choice then." Fara sighed in defeat, "Although I'll be Fox's mate, she still has a lot of authority over me. Is there anything you want?"

"Just some bondage gear." Katt told her, "We'll need something to restrain you to, hopefully a rocker, and a hood that'll leave you blind and deaf with an open mouth so that your tongue is available."

"Krystal will want something for her and Fox too. She'll settle for some cock gags to suck on."

"Agreed. After we defeat Lucy, we'll start the first of hopefully many sessions that night. Is there any particular reason she's been wanting Fox to f-ck her in the ass?"

"She's been eating some fruits to give her a little male anatomy. Right now, she's growing a prostate. She's been moving a vibrator in and out of her ass all night. She also hopes that his dick gets covered in shit so that she can lick it off."

"That figures. See you tomorrow night."

-Wolf-

"You want me to what?"

"F-ck me in the ass." The husky pleaded, "The priestess let me eat a few boy-thing fruits. I want to feel what a male feels when he's f-cked in the ass. If you don't, I'll shove a cockgag in your mouth, a fake cock in your ass, dress you up in a cock costume, fill it with fake cocks, and then 'ride' your cock until I'm satisfied."

"Why did I ever want to live here?" Wolf asked himself.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." The husky told him, "I can see that I really do need to gag you. I hope you like cock."


	22. Chapter 22

-Sprinkles-

"Careful Bill."

Sprinkles watched anxiously as Bill carefully aimed his ship's cannons.

"Just one shot."

"That's too much power!" Sprinkles screamed, "Do you want to anger the already-dead?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tone it down, aim carefully, and don't piss off that angry ghost. She might be Canadian for all we know. You never anger the Canadians. They have mooses! Do not tempt the mooses! Or their maple syrup! For the love of all that is good and holy, do not anger the syrup!"

"I've got a clear shot!"

"Good. Now fire on the count of three. One… two… THREE!"

"I've disabled her nerve gas bombs."

"Good. Now let's hope Fara can defeat this specter before that scary ghost haunts the island again."

-Fox-

"What's the plan again?" Fox asked as Krystal finished working on his panther suit.

"You're going to pretend to be Caruso's son." Krystal told him, "We're going to pretend that you became my bodyguard so that he can focus on leading our guards, warriors, and hunters. In the meantime, we have a male who's more than ready to take your place in the event our defenses fail. He likes being skinned alive. Every month, he peels off some of his skin and then puts it back. The pain makes his cock hard."

"And now it gets more disturbing." Fox comments.

"That comment's a little late." Krystal reminded him, "It would have been more appropriate when I revealed your more important duty or when I turned the bird demon into a female. Why do you wait?"

"Never mind. What kind of defenses have you set up?"

"Fara says that some sky people will help us by destroying the demon's 'death air'. We also have hunters and warriors hidden all over the village. There's no place she can hide without at least five bows and staffs aimed at her. Don't worry. They're all set to stun and you don't have to attend her skinning-alive thing. We're going to have a new statue for our toilets. Surely there is no more appropriate a place than the ground where her kin are excreted into. I so can't wait to wear her skin."

"It's like you're a monster in a horror movie. It would probably be called 'I Screamed, For It Wore My Skin', copyright 1958."

"Shut up and put on your hood."

"I can't see anything."

"We're going to pretend Caruso has a blind son. Also, you're going to have to wear a cock gag underneath that hood. Caruso's pretend son can't speak either. We're going to pretend that bodyguard is an entirely symbolic job."

"Why am I pretending to be Caruso's blind son? You don't seem like the kind of person who would pass up any kinky opportunity."

"I wanted you to experience some sensory deprivation." Krystal confessed, "Plus, this suit is designed to keep your cock stimulated as you walk."

"I can take this off when Lucy's dead, right?"

"Have you learned nothing?" Krystal scolded, "Your new suit tickles your entire body as you move around. Now open your mouth. I have a nice big cock gag for your mouth. This one tastes just like the real thing and is filled with Caruso's seed. I expect you to suck it until it's empty."

"Why don't I just give myself up to Lucy now?" Fox asked himself, "At least when I'm dead, it'll be over with."

"Don't talk like that!" Krystal scolded him again, "Nobody here wants you to be skinned alive."

"Speaking of skinning, where exactly did you get the material for this suit?"

"We skinned a villager. I forget if he was alive or dead at the time. The inner fabric came from a local plant. Now I remember. We skinned him alive. He was really into the pain scene. He kept screaming 'thank-you!' at me as we replaced his skin with molten metal. You can see his statue in the temple. He's not even dead yet. We'll keep him there until he dies of natural causes or we bring him into our little f-ck dungeon. We let him keep the skin on his cock so I have something to watch you suck on."

"So… I'm wearing… someone's skin?" Fox asked, struggling to comprehend what she just told him, "And… this skin… was… peeled off of some guy who… was still alive… and… felt everything? I know I should be disturbed, disgusted, and frightened. Why am I not those things?"

"You're getting used to your new life." Krystal reassured him, "Don't worry. Like I said, the guy's not dead. He's just permanently immobilized and depends on us for his very survival. It makes you horny, doesn't it?"

"No. The stupid fabric you lined this suit with is what's making me hard. Can I expect to wake up to find someone else wearing my skin anytime soon?"

"No. You're sacred. I might have to suffocate you to death to save you from being skinned alive though. I'll f-ck you one last time as I watch you panic and beg for breath."

"Okay. I'm scared of you again."

"Calm down. Why don't you suck on this tasty cock? You wouldn't want Caruso's seed to go to waste, would you?"

"I don't want that thing anywhere near my mouth." Fox told her, "Why don't you put that down before I… Gah! What are you… Mmm! Mmm!"

"That's better." Krystal said as she locked the strap behind Fox's head, "This is a good look for you. Before you came along, I wanted Caruso to provide a son for me to f-ck. I especially love seeing a cock in your mouth, even if it's fake."

-Lucy-

"Where is he?" Lucy demanded as she pulled out her revolver and started shooting villagers, "I'll blow each and every one of your brains out until I have his pelt in my wardrobe. Tell me where the f-ck that orange f-cktarded abortion is before I f-cking paint the f-cking walls with your f-cking brains. Do I make my f-cking point clear, you brain-dead abominations? Where the f-ck is that orange f-cktarded abortion?"

Lucy was pissed.

"I have more than enough bullets to cleanse all three villages of you f-cking sacks of redigested shit! Where the f-ck is he?"

A couple arrows barely missed Lucy's chest, making her angrier.

"Where is he?" She demanded, screaming as loud as her voice would allow her, "Where the hell is that freak? The longer you try to hide him, the fewer of you will make it out of this alive! Where is he?"

"Now!"

Lucy ducked and rolled just in time to avoid being tackled by a villager.

"You f-cking assholes are really getting on my last nerve!" she screamed at the panther.

"We could say the same thing about you and your fellow demons." He snarled as he tried to gut her with his knife, "All we ever wanted to do was live and f-ck in peace with the Hatchling. Oh, we have ways of wiping out all life in the skies if you demons refuse to stop harassing us."

"Oh?"

"Don't underestimate the power of the spirits!" he demanded, "Don't underestimate their ability to gather, store, and unleash energy! They can bend reality! They can drain the energy out of a star and unleash it on a planet! What you call Lylat's asteroid field was once a planet before the spirits were done with it."

"How do you know so much?" Lucy asked as she again avoided getting her chest ripped open, "I figured you and your fellow villagers were a ragtag team of drooling idiots that worshipped the first guy dumb enough to think that crashing into a planet was a viable means of suicide."

"We're telepaths." Caruso revealed, "There is now nothing you know that I don't. As for how I know so much, I'm not like them. Don't get me wrong. I was born and raised in this very village and never left this island. It's just that the most elite guards, warriors, and hunters have access to knowledge that even the priestess doesn't know. A powerful psychic shield prevents her from knowing knowledge that I am forbidden from sharing."

"Does she know you're hiding something from her?"

"She does not. Our bodyguard/priestess relationship is built on trust that I am more than willing to abuse."

"Does she know she's been living on what's basically one big doomsday device? From what I've gathered from secretly listening to Neil Zep, she would probably freak out if she learned she lived on the Death Star. Either that or she'd get horny watching it vaporize other populated planets."

"She knows nothing about it and I'm going to keep it that way."

"How are you going to stop…?"

"Shut up!" Caruso yelled as he grabbed her by the jaw, "You will never speak again and you will never harm again. The priestess had her heart of watching you suffocate, but I have a better idea. We will skin you alive so that the priestess has something nice to wear and replace your skin with skin from a fresh corpse. A complete mental overhaul will render you docile, slave."

Lucy's eyes widened at the idea. Lucy tried firing a bullet into Caruso's head, only to discover that her gun was now empty.

-Krystal- ten minutes later-

"F-ck me harder, Hatchling!" Krystal demanded as Lucy's punishment started. Lucy's screams of pain only increased Krystal's demand, "No, you can't take off your suit, your hood, or your cock gag. The tickling is part of the appeal, at least for me. Jessica, grab and help the Hatchling f-ck me harder."

"This is so wrong." Wolf commented, "What is wrong with you people?"

"Shut up!" his husky wife demanded, "For the last time, I did not give you permission to speak!"

"What's with the new statue?" Fara asked, "Its eyes seem fixated on Fox and Krystal."

"That's just our living statue." Krystal explained, "You see, we had to get the material for Fox's suit from somewhere. So, we got a volunteer and skinned him alive. Before he could bleed to death, we replaced the skin with molten metal."

"I won't judge." Fara told her, "It's not healthy to judge someone who skins other people alive, especially when they're right in front of you. It's called the 'don't insult the guy with the gun' principle."

"The best part is she brought a second skin." Krystal added, "Or is the best part the fact that the skin belongs to someone the Hatchling apparently knew and loved dearly? He shall do the honorable thing and wear it to his f-ck sessions. The skull can watch. It would disrespect her memory to not let her skull watch."

"The process is complete." Caruso announced. Lucy could barely stand, still frozen in fear and pain.

"There is one final part to your punishment before you are officially enslaved." Krystal told her, "While you are still in extreme pain, the Hatchling must strike you repeatedly. He must not stop until we allow it or he will be punished too. I know how to punishment-f-ck."

Jessica removed Fox's hood and led him to Lucy.

"I'm sorry." Lucy sobbed, "Please, just kill me. I can't stand this pain anymore."

"Tempting." Jessica told her, "I mean, you did threaten to skin the Hatchling alive and you did call him some truly horrible things. I am very tempted to remove your new skin and let you bleed to death on top of a pile of salt and broken shards of rock and pottery. This punishment is much better because it gives you an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"Please, I'm begging for mercy." Lucy cried as she collapsed into a sobbing ball of pain, "I'm begging for death."

"Kick her." Krystal ordered, "Kick her or you will be forced to rip her new skin off with your teeth and lick her bloody flesh with your tongue."

Fox kicked Lucy as hard as he could.

"Kick her again." Krystal ordered, "See her not as the crying girl you see before you but as the awful spawn of the man who tormented you. She expressed no qualms about torturing you. Show her no mercy of restraint or death or Jessica's vagina will show your cock no mercy of gentleness or rest."

Fox kicked her again. Fox kept kicking her until Krystal ordered him to stop.

"She is nearly unconscious." Krystal told him, "We must heal her before her body rejects her new skin. You must attend."

Fox nodded and followed as they carried Lucy's sobbing form into the temple.

"Heal her, oh great spirits." Krystal shouted as the lowered Lucy onto a table, "Heal this foul demon before she learns the mercy of death. Heal her for she has one last chance to redeem her soul. Heal her not for my sake or the villagers' sake, but for the Hatchling's sake. His soul is but still fresh and innocent. Heal her for he is but still a child and shouldn't yet see what true horrors would have awaited her. Heal her, oh great spirits."

"What's happening to me?" Lucy shrieked as new pain coursed through her body.

"The spirits demand f-cking!" Krystal shouted, "Foul beast spawned from the loins of a demon most wicked, this is your chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the spirits. You must f-ck the Hatchling with your mouth, anus, or vagina. You must f-ck him no matter how much pain you feel or how much he pleads. F-ck him hard!"

Desperate, Lucy got up and tackled Fox. She forced his still-rigid member into her sex and f-cked him as hard as she could. Soon, her screams of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure.

"His seed has been blessed with the power of healing!" Krystal announced, "Don't stop f-cking him! I'll be back with his hood."

"I like your new look." Jessica told Lucy, "This raccoon skin you have is so much better than the bunny skin you wore before. Heck, the spirits even fused the tail to your body!"

"I don't think my sex can handle this much activity so soon after my punishment." Lucy told Fox, "Why don't I put my mouth to better use? Consider it my apology for attacking this psychotic village."

Fox could only moan through his cock gag as Lucy's mouth got to work. It wasn't long before Krystal returned with his hood. They all smiled as Krystal slid the hood back onto Fox's head, once again plunging him into darkness.

"How does it feel, Hatchling?" Krystal asked as she shoved a vibrator into her anus, "How does it feel to be f-cked in total darkness?"

"I hate you." Lucy growled as she lifted her head away from Fox, "I used to hate Fox here with a passion. I thought he was the worst mistake ever spawned. Now I see that he's a saint, a tainted, dirty abortion of a saint, compared to you guys."

"Did I say you could talk?" Krystal growled, "Get back to pleasuring him before I'm forced to come up with an evil crueler punishment. Hatchling, can you please try to feel pleasure this time? I want her to choke not just on your seed, but also your joy. Also, suck harder. I want you to practice for when I grow the real thing."

"I will pleasure him." Lucy told Krystal, "I won't do it to fulfill your sick, perverted fantasy. I'll do it to please the best person still in my life and to show you that no matter how hard you try, I will have done better and will always do better. I will devote my energy to Fox just to make you jealous."

"As long as you don't come on to me like that pink cat lesbian demon thing." Krystal told her, "And as long as you please the Hatchling, I don't care how gelatinous you try to make me."

"Whatever." Lucy dismissed, "I'm not into that lesbian scene either. As long as I make a better f-cktoy to him than you, I'm happy."

"You'll need a new name." Krystal told her, "Lucy doesn't seem appropriate for a f-ckslave. Let's see. You're a raccoon now. You're spiteful and seem to only forgive someone when you have someone else to hate. You can't handle f-cking vaginally, but you seem to love it orally. Can't seem to think of a name. You need a penis though. Everyone in this village does. And I guess the guys need vaginas too. Oh, what the heck. I'll let the Hatchling name you when I let the cock out of his mouth."

"Now that he's safe…" Katt began, "Why don't you make Fara help Falcy and I give the Hatchling a show he'll never forget?"

"Why would I want to do what I know you want me to do?" Krystal asked, "You know my stance on mating. At least one cock is required."

"Who said the Hatchling's cock wouldn't get to join in on the fun?" Katt asked, "I knew the Hatchling before you ever met him. Just like you like watching two guys do it, he likes watching two girls do it. While you're busy licking my…"

"Licking!" Krystal interrupted, "My tongue will not be going anywhere near that vagina of yours!"

"Let me finish." Katt told her, "While you please me with your tongue, the Hatchling's cock will be thrusting in and out of your anus."

"Alright." Krystal said, defeated, "If the Hatchling likes watching it, the Hatchling will get to watch it. Be warned, though. Once he stops pleasing me, I will stop pleasing you. After I clean his cock with my mouth, he and I will be returning home. It's been a long morning and he needs a little more sleep. He looks so cute sleeping in those cock pajamas while sucking on that cock-shaped pacifier. It would be the best day in my life if he revealed to me that he was bi."

Everyone started getting into position. Jessica even removed Fox's hood so that he could watch while he f-cked.

"Ew." Krystal squirmed when she saw Katt's wet sex, "Gross! Why do we females have to be born with such gross things?"

"Shut up and start licking." Katt ordered, "I can't believe I'm going to be f-cked by three gorgeous vixens, my boyfriend-turned-wife, and a pink-homicidal-bunny-turned-raccoon. This is the best day of my life!"

"And the worst day in mine!" Krystal complained, "I'm only doing it for the Hatchling."

"Thank you." Fox told her.

"I guess I still owe you." Krystal told him, "I've been making you do things for my enjoyment and rarely have I ever done anything purely to please you."

"I can see why you like him." Katt told her, "Whatever you do, don't stop licking until I give the next command."

"I'm the freak'n priestess." Krystal said, "Why am I taking orders from you."

"For the Hatchling." Katt told her, "It's always for the Hatchling."


	23. Chapter 23

"That was hot." Fox said as he sat down on the ground to rest.

"I agree." Katt said, panting.

"That was horrible!" Krystal shouted, "I can't believe I spent most of the day doing those perverted things! I'm all covered in girl ick now. Cat demon, I'm sorry I have to tell you this. If you ever want me to f-ck you again, you'll have to let me give you boy parts first."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Katt told her, "Now we know for sure you prefer the frank instead of the bun. Come on, Hatchling. We can grab a quick meal at home. Since we won't be leaving our home until tomorrow morning, you'll have to wear your cock pajamas the whole time."

"What about me?" Lucy asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why are you so interested in helping the vixen you hate and the guy you wanted to kill?" Katt asked.

"It's unwise to piss off whoever skinned you alive." Lucy answered, "And it's even unwiser to not please them if they can do even worse to you."

"Since you'll probably wind up as the Hatchling's f-ckslave, you'll be living with us." Krystal told Lucy, "I'm going to warn you, though. I will change you. Your purpose in life will be to f-ck. You will grow cocks and I did mean that plurality. While your mouth will become a vagina for the Hatchling's pleasure, your tongue will be a cock."

"That sounds really farfetched." Lucy told her.

"It's true." Falcy told her, "When you last saw me, I couldn't be any more manlier. I had a cock that could impregnate a hundred women through thirty feet of solid concrete. Now look at me. I put things into my sex, not the other way around. I have boobs that could block out the sun."

"I am very serious with this promise." Krystal warned, "When I'm done with you, you'll have enough 'equipment' to f-ck a whole village simultaneously. Heck, you'll have cocks for hair."

"I'm surprised you haven't done that to the Hatchling yet." Katt commented.

"The Hatchling is almost physically perfect the way he is." Krystal told her, "You demons, on the other hand, could use a few radical alterations. Hey, cat demon. What would you say if I gave your mate a cock?"

"You know I'd hate that." Katt told Krystal, "What is it with you and boy things anyway? Are you the penis priestess of the cock clan?"

"Not yet." Krystal admitted, "For a system that lacks any real bureaucracy, there is a lot of stuff I need to accomplish before I can change my title or give this village a name. I'm working on it, though. I've even come up with a flag. Sky people like flags. I've read the Hatchling's mind many times to confirm this. My flag has cocks on it. And a bird! With cocks for feathers."

"Why am I not surprised by most of that?" Fox asked, "I mean, the bureaucracy part was the only real surprise. You hold absolute power. You are the entire government. Why would you run into any red tape?"

"It's complicated." Krystal explained, "Since you are only about a week old, give or take a few days, I knew you wouldn't understand right away. I am not technically the entire government. Sure, whatever I say goes, but the spirits hold the real power."

"You have no idea how literal that is." Lucy interrupted.

"If this village went against their will…" Krystal continued, "Then the spirits' wrath would be horrible."

"Will they be skinned alive?" Lucy asked.

"No." Krystal warned, "Every male sex organ will implode into a vagina. Giant breasts will be on every villager and the streets will become rivers of blood and I don't mean from all the fighting that will happen. Things will be a larger emphasis on how well things match other things and a smaller emphasis on what they can do and how well they will work. Whining will drown out all other sound. In short, it will be a fate a lot worse than being skinned alive."

"Why do I get the feeling you believe you were born the wrong sex?" Katt said.

"I know I wasn't born the wrong sex." Krystal told her, "Though I wish I had a cock, I also wish to provide the Hatchling with offspring."

"I see." Lucy commented, "Was Caruso right when he said that you had no idea this planet was one big doomsday device?"

"This plant is a what-now?" Krystal asked, "Are you talking about that bright flashing thing that comes from far away and makes bad sky rocks turn into a bunch of baby sky rocks? That's how baby sky rocks are born. Ground rocks and sea rocks come from bright red burny hot stuff, though. That's how you know those angry, smoky mountains are female. They make baby rocks and they light stuff on fire. What is it with vaginas and fire? Always with the fire. Do guys light stuff on fire? Unless it's supposed to be on fire, like fuel or people, no. Guys punch people. Girls light stuff on fire that needs to not be on fire. It's basic biology!"

"It's nice to know they haven't gotten rid of sex-ed here." Katt commented sarcastically, "How else will kids learn about the correlation and possible causation between a person's sex organs and his or her likelihood for arsonist tendencies."

"Enough talk about sex." Krystal told everyone, "It reminds me of the white stuff that comes out of the Hatchling's cock when you play with it and that makes me feel hungry and thirsty."

"We know it does." Katt told her, "Although you've never mentioned it before, we already know."

"We all should get home." Krystal said, "Hatchling, those cock pajamas aren't going to put themselves on and show everybody."

-Fox's home- eight minutes later-

"What is that?" Falcy asked, pointing at Fox's pajamas.

"It's his cock pajamas." Krystal explained, "You see, it sometimes gets cold at night. So, I decided to make him dress as the cuddliest body part ever."

"I see it's been circumcised." Falcy commented, "Either that or it's just hard."

"It's the latter." Krystal explained, "I would never make the Hatchling dress up as a mutilated body part. It's just too bad the Hatchling lost his foreskin when his mother crashed."

"This just went from funny and kinda gross…" Falcy commented, "to kinda creepy and pretty freak'n sad. The only reason I'm not running away from this madhouse of a village is because I won't abandon you again, Fox."

"Yes, nobody should abandon the Hatchling." Krystal said, "In fact, the Hatchling needs more attention. All his mates, plus the bird and cat demons and his new f-ckslave, shall sleep in the same bed and be buried under the same cocks. You all will do this or face my skin-removing wrath, so sayeth I, first mate of the Hatchling and remover of skin! Demons, into the bed! Not you, f-ckslave. You two demons shall wait in the bed inside your new cock-shaped sleeping bags. Go now or risk skin removal!

"You, f-ckslave, shall help the Hatchling lose excess energy by sucking it out of his cock. He'll fall asleep faster that way. Jessica, put on that cat skin the f-ckslave came here in."

"Can I get a normal day tomorrow?" Fox asked, "By that, I mean nothing f-ck-related. I'll even wear my bird costume. Just, please, no f-cking."

"Okay." Krystal said, "But everyone else will be mostly or completely naked and your cock will be exposed. I'll wear a bird crown and nothing more. Your f-ckslave's transformation should be complete by then also."

"Can we eat dinner now?" Lucy asked.

"We, as in the Hatchling, his mates, and the other demons, will eat dinner." Krystal told her, "The demons will eat their dinner in bed. The Hatchling's seed will be your dinner. Unless you want to go hungry, I suggest you start sucking."


	24. Chapter 24

"That is so wrong."

"Can she still talk?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"Well I think she's beautiful." Krystal said as she crawled out of the bed, "You said you wanted to see me f-ck a girl, cat demon. Well, you might get your wish now."

"That's not a girl anymore." Katt explained, "That is little more than a bunch of dicks and the occasional vagina."

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Krystal yelled, offended.

"Her tongue is a dick!" Katt shouted, "Her hair is a bunch of cocks! I don't think I want to know why you turned her into… that."

"The Hatchling needed a f-ckslave." Krystal explained, "Plus, the demon needed a new purpose in life."

"But why all the cocks?"

"It's my favorite body part."

"Of course it is."

"What is your problem with cocks anyway?" Krystal asked, "I'm not mad, just worried. It's not healthy."

"What about your obsession?" Katt asked, "You want to talk about unhealthy? I'll tell you what's unhealthy. Your obsession with that body part went from cute to disturbing pretty quickly. Who in their right mind sleeps in what's basically a tub filled to the brim with cocks? Who dresses their mate as one? Who turns their captive into a walking, breathing monster for the sole purpose of having more cocks to look at and grab? You're the one with the problem and if the spirits approve of your obsession, then they too have problems."

"Maybe I do have a problem." Krystal admitted, "Maybe I like having this problem. I'm the f-cking priestess and, no, I did not intend that pun. You want to complain? I have an entire army of loyal villagers. You can talk to their spears, staffs, and arrows. Keep treating my problem like it needs to be solved and those weapons will guarantee you'll have problems of your own."

"What are you going to do?" Katt asked, "Gently poke me in the ribs?"

"If you piss me off, yes." Krystal told her, "If you'll excuse me, I have a pink rabbit pelt to don. If you knew anything about warfare, punishment, and skinning people alive, you'll understand why I want to don the pelt of a not-so-fallen foe. When we get to the party, please keep your tongue out of… that… place."

"If you mean Falcy's vagina, fine." Katt huffed, "I'm not going to piss off a crazed blue vixen that controls a freak'n army. As long as we're getting demands and requests, keep that mess of cocks and vaginas that was a raccoon that used to be a pink bunny away from me. I know she embodies an untold number of your fetishes. I understand that. She, I think it's still technically a she, freaks me out. Just look at her. It's like she has dreadlocks straight out of a pornographic monster movie. I hope nothing comes out of them."

"I think cum might come out of them. Either way, she's going to be extremely horny. She's a creature of pure f-ck."

"I guess it's my turn to be scared this morning."

-Sprinkles-

"Neil Zep is calling us again." Sprinkles announced as soon as the little red light started flashing and beeping again, "What can we do for you, Neil?"

"I can confirm that the 'angry specter', as she preferred to be called, is no longer a threat." Neil Zep announced, "I can confirm that she was captured yesterday morning and that the priestess made sure she was skinned alive."

"They captured and skinned alive a bad ghost?" Bill asked.

"They are AWESOME!" Sprinkles yelled with glee, "The skinning alive part shouldn't even be possible. It goes against every relevant law of nature and physics. If they can break the laws of nature and physics at will, who knows what else they are capable of."

"The ghost is not dead." Neil Zep informed them.

"Come again?" Sprinkles asked.

"The ghost is not dead." Neil Zep repeated, "They merely replaced her skin with someone else's. Not only that, the priestess also transformed her into some sort of monster. The reports are hazy, but the 'ghost' is said to now be a creature of 'pure f-ck'. Her mane has apparently been replaced by likely functional penises and she has a few additional vaginas. Also, her mouth is a vagina, but her tongue is a dick."

"I'd still want them to be on our side." Bill said, "If we can harness their clearly advanced sciences and mathematics, we could rule the galaxy."

"That means no more roving fleets of Canadians!" Sprinkles shouted with glee, "No more roving gangs of mooses. No more maple syrup massacres. Best of all, it means no more New Jersey! Missouri can stay. We need a place to dump the undesirable orange people."

"…Sure. Why not. Anything you need me to do?" Neil Zep asked.

"We're changing your mission from one of science to one of diplomacy." Sprinkles told him, "I don't care if you have to suck the dick we're sure she's growing. We need their technology!"

"Half of their science and technology is what they describe as 'pointy'." Neil Zep pointed out, "They call it 'Pointology". That's with a capital p. The other half consists of lighting things on fire. They call it 'burny-ology', the 'science of making stuff all burny'. They even managed to light water of fire with some success. Water! I'm not talking about some weird water-fuel mixture. I'm talking about pure fresh water here. They actually lit it on fire! I'm sending you pictures and audio-video recordings."

Bill and Sprinkles looked at the pictures and watched the videos.

"That's awesome!" Bill exclaimed upon watching the video of a local lighting water on fire.

"Neil Zep, you're right." Sprinkles said, "Your new mission is more important than we thought. I mean, look at how pointy that stick is. Such pointiness is thought to be impossible. All this is pointing in one direction- their planet is one big doomsday device."

"What?" Neil Zep asked, confused.

"Think about it." Sprinkles told him, "Corneria's leading Pointologists have been struggling for years to achieve such pointiness without success. Add in their burny-ological expertise, their biological department, and their ability to break every law of nature and physics that they can think of and it will only point in one direction. Failure isn't an option, Neil. Unite them to our pro-taco cause. We suspect that one of them has access to the planet's thermonuclear hypotenuse. It'll be opposite of the right angle and will be the longest side. Control the triangle and you'll control the planet's doomsday mechanics. Watch out for the remaining ghost. We have no idea what she wants or how many nachos she's storing in her pockets, so be careful."

"I'll keep that mess of random sentences and phrases in mind." Neil Zep told them, "Neil Zep out."

"What's his problem?" Bill asked.

"It's his time of the month." Sprinkles explained, "You see, he's been around women for a while now. When you've been around women for as long as he has, your body goes through changes to make you fit in better. One of those changes is the development of a faux-vagina for the sole purpose of having something that bleeds once a month. That bleeding not only marks territory, it also sends chemical signals to other creatures, telling them things like 'Free Booze Monday next week!' or 'Propulsion sequence activated! Destination: planet SR388!'. That's how you know when to leave the station."

"So that's why we don't eat cheese after 2 o'clock on Tuesday!"

"Exactly. I wonder how Neil's taking the changes to his body."

-Neil Zep-

"Idiots." He muttered under his breath after turning off his communicator, "Does he really believe that this planet is a doomsday device? Does he really need the help of a people whose favorite pastimes are watching Fox shit and lighting things on fire? I don't know if it's because stupidity and crazy are universal or if they've been sneaking down here to sample the cuisine here. There has to be something in the food here. Pesticides? Is there a factory spewing waste into their water supply? Something has to explain all this weirdness that surrounds me. Those colonists need to hurry up with that zoo."

-Krystal-

"It's growing!" Krystal shouted with glee, "It may be just a small stump now, but it's growing."

"What's growing?" Fox asked.

"My cock!" Krystal shouted in her excitement, "For years, my hole of nastiness has been lonely. Having it f-cked is nice, but nothing beats the company of the male-exclusive limb. Check it out; it's sensitive. Every time I rub it, it feels like I'm getting f-cked hundreds of times by you at once. It's no wonder your half of the population grows these things. It's so incredible."

"Until some asshole kicks it." Fox pointed out, "For some reason, every asshole sees every cock as a target."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Krystal asked, "Isn't it usually the cock that aims for the anus instead of the other way around? What if the cock sought another cock? We could have a 'sword' fight when mine grows all the way. Plus, with your new vagina, we can try extra hard to keep your 'sword' straight and 'sharp'. Plus, it would probably make a better holding place for one of my vibratior fake cocks."

"Wait, new vagina? Please tell me it's not a piss hole. Please tell me I can still pee standing up."

"How you piss should be the least of your worries, Fox." Falcy pointed out.

"Where did you come from?" Fox asked, "Also, a man has to have his priorities, damn it. You, of all people, should understand the joys of not having to squat down to piss in the woods. It's one of life's simpler pleasures."

"Don't worry." Krystal reassured him, "It won't bleed and it won't piss. It definitely won't bleed. Plus, now you can have chicks of your own. I still find it weird for a mother bird to give birth to live young."

"Is Lucy's ship still operational?" Fox asked Fara.

"Don't get mad at me." Fara pleaded, "I may have told Caruso its location and he may or may not have disassembled its engines."

"Caruso says that it's your dad, Hatchling." Krystal explained, "He said that it came here looking for you and your mother and that he died in grief when he found out your mom died. Now we're going to have to make our tomb bigger."

"How can someone so perverted be so innocent?" Fox asked himself.

"You owe it to your metal father to have chicks." Krystal told him, "I want to see your tummy get big. When my cock is ready, we're going to f-ck so that we can be pregnant together."

"Do you have any more of those 'happy fruit' left?" Fox asked her. Krystal responded with a large smile before running out of the room.

-The party- a half hour later-

"I'm so happy!" a somewhat high Fox yelled, "I'd ask for more parties, but then nothing would get done."

"Looks like a few of the villagers really like your new f-ckslave." Krystal pointed out.

"She's going to be the best thing you ever gave me before our first child is born." Fox told her, "Is there anything you can do about my cut cock? I don't want to stick out that way."

"Why yes, there is." Krystal told him, "I didn't try to fix it earlier because I didn't want to tamper with your cock without your consent."

"I should thank you more often for my bird costumes." Fox told her, "I like how this one leaves my lower regions exposed."

"We'll make great parents." Krystal told him, "What could be better parents than a mommy foxy and a daddy birdy?"

-Wolf-

"Why do I have to be naked?" Wolf demanded as his mate dragged him out of their home.

"Everyone here is naked." His mate pointed out, "The priestess likes looking at cock. Heck, she's planning on making sure everyone eventually has at least one."

"At least?" Wolf asked, worried.

"I also hear that the priestess has given the Hatchling a womb." The husky added, "She plans on getting him pregnant as soon as her cock is fully formed. Since this village has suffered some pretty heavy losses lately, she plans on producing a lot of offspring with the Hatchling."

"Is that why she wanted him to f-ck everyone in this village?" Wolf asked.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." The husky told him, "The only people in this village that aren't related in some way are the Hatchling, you, Fara, and the other demons."

"That actually explains a lot." Wolf commented.


	25. Chapter 25 summarycharacter bios

This isn't a "true" chapter. I'm not adding anything new to the story in this chapter. Instead, I'm going to go over the events so far in this story for the benefit of those who aren't going to go through 50,000 words and for those who did, but probably forgot some things. I'm also doing this so that I only have to go through one chapter to find what I need to avoid big plot holes.

-The story so far-

Alone, hated, and forgotten, Fox decides to kill himself by ramming his ship into the nearest planet. Un)fortunately, the ship's aging safety devices render Fox's suicidal efforts fruitless. Krystal and Caruso rescue Fox from the wreckage and heal him in the local temple.

Krystal "convinces" Fox to stay in the village. They become mates that night. A few days later, Star Falco attempts to rescue Fox. They fail when they run into heavier opposition than expected. Falco, Katt, Wolf, and Peppy are soon captured while Slippy and Leon are killed in the fighting. Bill escapes. As punishment, Falco, Katt, and Wolf are enslaved while Peppy is buried alive.

The next morning, Fox, Krystal, Falco, Katt, and an escort group of guards and hunters leave the village. They arrived in a mountain village not long after sunrise. They soon meet Neil Zep, who's posing as a Cornerian anthropologist. His true mission, however, was to locate Fox and Star Falco and to find out what, if any, value the island has for his superiors, Bill and Sprinkles. Krystal informs Fox that she is assembling a harem for him. Fara, who Bill and Sprinkles mistake for a ghost, shows up and Krystal transforms Falco into a female to satisfy, and shut up, a lesbian Katt as well as to satisfy her (Krystal's) curiosity. They leave the mountain village and head back to their village in the forest.

Krystal introduces Fox to the world of polygamy by marrying him to one of their guards. Lucy attacks the village and demands they give her Fox, who she wants to kill for unknown reasons. She is captured, skinned alive, and enslaved. Krystal transforms her into "a creature of pure f-ck" so that she will be a better f-ckslave for Fox.

-The characters (so far)-

-Fox McCloud-

Species: Fox

Gender: male

Age: 24

Current occupations:

Political/religious figurehead

Repopulating the village after two costly wars

Former occupations:

Leader of Star Fox

Most hated man in Lylat

Plumber (he prefers not to relive those three months. So… much… clogging!)

-Important facts:

He was circumcised not long after birth. He was NOT circumcised in the story.

Was once the successful leader of Star Fox. After he was no longer needed, he had a hard time finding work and was forced to live in his arwing.

Is called the Hatchling because the villagers believe he was literally born inside the "womb" of his arwing.

Is married to Krystal and Jessica.

-Krystal-

species: fox

gender: female (for now)

age: 25

current occupations:

political/religious leader

former occupations:

village pointy-stick tycoon

fire salesman

arsonist

-interesting facts—

Is known for her many fetishes.

Fox's first currently-surviving mate.

Does not like female anatomy, unless she gives it to Fox.

Her punishments can vary widely, even for the same offense.

May have intentionally fabricated the whole "Hatchling" story for political and sexual reasons. Then again, she may actually believe the whole thing.

-Caruso-

Species: panther

Gender: male

Age: 34

Current occupation:

Krystal's and Fox's bodyguard

Leader of the village's military

Protector of the planet's secret

Chief executioner

Former occupation:

Demolition expert

Hunter

Soldier

Last assistant executioner during the Vivisection Era

-Interesting Facts—

Became Krystal's bodyguard the moment her predecessor died (or at least moved to the other mountain village. Records are a bit sketchy)

While he isn't allowed to mate with Krystal or any of Fox's other wives or slaves, he can mate with any other woman, or man, in the village.

Frequently used the planet's doomsday capabilities in the past. This may or may not be at least partially responsible for Fox's life becoming crappy years ago as well as ending Fox's third grade plumbing career.

May be a bigger fan of skinning people alive than Krystal.

Enjoys arson, pointy-things, and writing poetry, which he recites during flute concerts.

-Falcy Lombardi-

species: falcon, maybe

gender: female

age: 24

current occupation:

slave

former occupations:

ace pilot

shitty leader

official Star Falco door-slammer

successful singer for a short-lived heavy-metal band, which eventually became Star Falco.

Male

-interesting facts—

Was the only person Fox has actually fought during the botched rescue attempt.

Originally formed Star Falco as a heavy-metal band.

Literally reinvented the keytar, thanks to a freak time-travel accident.

Got Fox into plumbing when they were in the third grade. The janitor is still finding bits of their original third grade teacher in the toilet pipes.

Thanks to his faulty leadership, he was forced to invent a diet brownie that didn't disappoint in the taste department. It was his only success after converting the band into a mercenary team and was the only thing keeping the team afloat.

-Katt Monroe-

Species: cat

Gender: female (unless she pisses Krystal off)

Age: 23

Current occupation:

Slave

Former occupations:

Solo mercenary

Rhythm guitarist for Star Falco

Communications officer of Star Falco

-Interesting facts—

Likes girls.

Is competing with Krystal to see who has the more disturbing fetishes.

Became the first person to gross Krystal out when she revealed she was a lesbian.

-Bill Gray-

Species: dog

Gender: male

Age: 26

Current Occupation:

First mate aboard the space exploration ship "Explory" (formerly the Great Fox)

Pointologist

Former occupations:

Drummer for Star Falco

Half of the entire Cornerian Air Force

Member of Stat Falco

-Interesting Facts—

Believes Fara and Lucy are ghosts.

Only member of Star Falco to not be captured or killed.

-Sprinkles-

Species: undetermined

Gender: male

Age: 28

Current occupation:

Captain of the Explory

-Interesting Facts—

Also believes Fara and Lucy are ghosts.

Is not Pepper.

-Neil Zep-

Species: undetermined

Gender: male

Age: 27

Current occupation:

Anthropologist

Spy working for Sprinkles

Former occupations:

Chief of the Hobos

Creator of SuperHobo

Man-god of the Hobos

King of the Hobos

Hobo pharaoh

President of the Hobos

Secretary of Hobos

Secretary for the Department of Redundancy Department

-Interesting facts—

Started off as the "only sane man"

Enjoys boxing (he likes to box. He hates watching it because watching isn't the same as punching), guns, collecting functional flamethrowers, and knitting

Is horrified of what's been happening on the island lately

-Jessica-

Species: fox

Gender: female

Age: 22

Current occupation:

Hunter

Guard

Fox's second "wife"

Named villager

Former occupation:

Unnamed villager

-interesting facts—

Introduced Fox to polygamy.

-Lucy-

species: Cthulu? (previously a rabbit and a raccoon)

gender: female?

Age: 23

Current occupation:

f-ckslave

monster

former occupations:

villain with no clear motive

homicidal maniac

-interesting facts—

Was originally planned as the story's main villain.

Was originally supposed to escape to plot Fox's downfall again.

-Fara Phoenix-

species: Fennec Fox

gender: female

age: 22

current occupation:

Fox's next wife

Neil Zep's informant

Former occupation:

Fox's supposed rescuer

Mercenary

-interesting facts—

Unlike the others, she abandoned her rescue mission willingly

Has a hood fetish

Still has a fully-functional ship somewhere

-Wolf O'Donnel-

species: Wolf

gender: male

age: 35

current occupation:

slave

mate

former occupations:

leader of Star Wolf

Lead Guitarist for Star Falco

Member of Star Falco

-interesting facts—

Was against rescuing Fox

Was the first to surrender

Is "married" to a husky that might be crazier than Krystal

-Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Leon-

species: hare, frog, and chameleon respectively

gender: male

age: 54, 20, and 34 respectively

current occupations:

dead assholes

former occupations:

breathing

living assholes

-interesting facts—

Peppy spewed insults at both Fox and Krystal to their faces during his trial.

As punishment, Peppy was buried alive and then trapped inside a crystal with only the smell of Slippy's death-poo as company

Slippy pooped himself when he died

Peppy's head landed on Slippy's poo

Leon was the first to die

-The Future of the story-

What happens next in the story? Will the colony ever be built? Will they really wind up as zoo exhibits? What about the planet's doomsday capabilities? Will the colonists discover said capabilities if they don't already know about them? Will the villagers?

I don't know. I just make it up as I go along.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's done growing, Hatchling." Krystal told Fox, "Why don't we get to work putting that chick in your womb?"

"I don't know why." Fox thought out loud, "Normally, I'd be horrified. I'd make a run for the forest and never look back. Now, however, I can't wait to get started."

"I don't know why either." Krystal lied while signaling for one of the harem girls to put more of the special fruit in his breakfast.

"Why did I try to fight my love for you?" Fox asked.

"Not enough ascorbic acid?" Krystal suggested.

"Why must scurvy try to kill our love?"

"I don't know." Krystal told him, "It's as if bleeding gums weren't enough. Want to admire each other's cock while we eat?"

"Yes."

-Sprinkles-

"Your paladin pulls out his trusty battle axe." Sprinkles explained, "He plays the "Song of the Molten Faces", followed by the "Song of the Cheering Ocean of Booze". They deal a total of 240 damage to Richard of Roll."

"What the hell are we playing?' Bill asked as he rolled the dice.

"I'm not sure." Sprinkles admitted, "It's supposed to ward off ghosts, Canada, and the Finns. I never understood Finland's obsession with cheese."

"I rolled a five. What does that mean?"

"It means you have to complete a physical challenge. You have to paint your entire body blue, shove the eraser-side of a pencil up your nose, and then dance for me while whistling an enchanting sea ballad. Fail to complete this physical challenge and you will be forced to paint yourself blue, shove the eraser-side of a pencil up your nose, and then dance for me while whistling an enchanting sea ballad. Failure to do that will mean you have to paint yourself blue, shove…"

"I think I get it." Bill interrupted, "Just give me a minute."

"I shall give you ten." Sprinkles informed him, "Then you shall dance for me, my soon-to-be-blue slave."

"Whatever."

-Krystal- noon-

"That was amazing." Krystal said as she crawled off Fox, "I never knew it felt that amazing to be the one 'giving'."

"Maybe later, I can suckle you?" Fox asked.

"Of course." She told him, "You'll love it. You'll suck me while I call you my bitch and throw various insults at you. You'll walk around in Fara's weird clothing, which shouldn't be too tight. Then later, you'll get a pair of high-heeled boots to walk around in. It'll be great."

"And everything took a turn for the worst again." Fox commented.

"I've also given Jessica a cock." Krystal added, "Tonight, the three of us, four if you choose to include Fara, will be busy stuffing each other with our seed. I wonder if your boots are finished yet."

"They're finished." Caruso said as he placed the boots on the table, "It was a bitch getting the zippers from the 'sky wizards', but I managed somehow."

"Why must you work so hard to help her?" Fox asked, "Your fruits can only do so much."

"I have to be honest with you, Hatchling." Caruso explained, "I like watching the priestess dominate you. I fap every time I see her make you her bitch. I'm looking forward to watching you walk around in clothing that's tight on your abdomen while she parades you around like the trophy you are. That's right. You aren't just her mate. You're her trophy."

"Why couldn't you like watching someone else get tormented?" Fox asked.

"You're the Hatchling." Caruso answered, "The point of your entire existence now is to be dominated. You will be spanked, you will be choked, and you will be f-cked. The sky spirits didn't just deliver you here to save us from whatever. They delivered you here to be Krystal's bitch."

"Do you even believe in the spirits?" Fox asked.

"All you need to know is that Krystal believes in them and that she makes the rules. Now, put on your new clothes, bitch."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Does the Hatchling need a spanking?" Krystal asked, "Whether you're putting on those sexy clothes or bending down for a spanking, I'm happy either way. Heck, I might even use that tail hole of yours."

"I'll put on her clothes." Fox told her.

"And I'll put on that bunny's pelt." Krystal told him, "Beautiful f-ckbeast or not, she still needs to be mocked for what she wanted to do to you."

-Two minutes later-

"Come on out, Hatchling."

Fox reluctantly walked out of the house.

"If you like this uniform so much, why don't you wear it?" Fox asked, "These high-heeled boots are hard to walk in and the pants are a little tight on the ass."

"You look so cute when you're upset." Krystal told him, "Why don't you shove your hands in your pockets and pleasure yourself. I want to see your cock try desperately to break free from your pants."

Fox reluctantly obeyed when he saw the displeased look on Caruso's face.

"Don't piss off the judge, jury, and executioner." Fox reminded himself.

"It's nice trying out new lifestyles, isn't it?" Krystal asked Fox as she pulled his hood over his head, "I've been getting ideas from the cat demon. We definitely need to get you sexy masks so that your entire body is cocooned in fabric and leathery stuff. A few will have built-in cockgags so that you'll be constantly reminded of your place."

"I'm going to need to eat more of those weird fruits."

"Shut up, Hatchling." Krystal told him playfully, "You have an entire harem to bow down to your silly whims. You need someone to dominate you. Your other mates and I are that someone. You look so cute when you're beginning to panic. I don't know why you're panicking. You've had a little over a week to get used to your new life.

"Why don't you play with Jessica and your harem? I'm sure if I failed to get the job done, she'll put a chick in that new womb of yours."

"Why can't I just have a normal life?" Fox thought out loud, "Did I do something wrong? I've always risked my life helping others. Surely the meager payments I accepted weren't too much to ask for. A guy's got to eat, after all."

"Poor crazy Hatchling. You couldn't ask for a better life. You've got a nice, safe home on an island that has beautiful weather year-round. You've got three mates, a harem, and three villages filled with men and women that will f-ck you anytime you want. You've got an easy job, plentiful food, and chicks along the way. What more could you ask for?"

"A better purpose." Fox answered, "I've always had access to free, no-strings-attached sex. I just want a decent job in a decent place that isn't attacked every few days. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"Caruso, now!" Krystal ordered. Caruso quickly ran to Fox and held Fox's arms behind his back.

"You need to know your place, my sweet, confused bitch." Krystal told Fox as she wrapped her hands around his neck, strangling him, "I want you to plead for air. I want you to experience my love in such a pure form. I also want you to know that there will be more changes.

"You can expect to be deprived of air at any moment. Once my successor's been trained, I might release your spirit from your body through suffocation. Your hair will grow and it will be braided. Also, you need make-up and jewelry. I want everyone to know that you're my bitch.

"Caruso, take him to Jessica. Tell her it's her turn."

"Yes, priestess." Caruso told her. Krystal released her grip from Fox's neck and watched Caruso carry him away.

"Is there any time or place where he's not cute?" she asked herself, "He looks so cute when he's scared and begging for air. He's also cute when he cries or when he's angry. I should probably ask the others if we should suffocate him so that we can f-ck him as spirits. We'd only need to bury him alive for a few minutes. I'd love to see his legs thrash around."


	27. Chapter 27

"I should warn you." Jessica told Fox as she unzipped his pants, "In this village, we have shorter pregnancies than you're used to. You won't have as long to mentally prepare yourself for the pain. Another thing to remember is that although it will take less than half as long to get your chicks out of you, it's going to hurt more than twice as much."

"Why are you acting like I gave birth before?" Fox asked.

"Just because I know you're just over a week old doesn't mean I don't know about your years of giving birth." Jessica told him.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Fox complained, "That sentence was the vocal equivalent of dividing by zero."

"Dividing by zero is going to save your life one day." Jessica explained as she removed her loincloth, revealing her new cock, "Metal people might come from the stars and try to mug you. By dividing by zero, you'll be able to defeat them by avoiding a total nuclear meltdown. Personal hygiene is the first important to becoming a good musician, but never underestimate the value of breaking a fundamental rule of mathematics. Now shut up and lie down on the bed, Hatchling. I know the priestess already got you pregnant and I want to get my genetic material in before your womb seals itself. After that, we can suckle each other's cock for as long as we like."

"It's like getting math help from Bill." Fox observed as he removed his pants and lie down on the bed.

-Bill-

"I'm telling you, the Atomic Cheese Monster could kick Mecha-Scheisslord's ass any day." Bill explained, "Who else could divide by zero so skillfully?"

"Shut up and put on the skirt." Sprinkles told Bill, "I want you to dance for me, slave. If being blue wasn't enough help, then maybe you'll perform better dressed up like a femboy. I want to see you with that skirt and those boots on. The physical challenge is the holiest of all challenges and I won't stand by while you barf all over it like some sort of Canadian farm beast."

"Looks like the colonists arrived."

"So they did." Sprinkles said, "Still doesn't excuse you from your religious duties."

-Amanda-

"So this is the place." Amanda thought out loud as the island came into view, "From what I've learned from those idiots, Bill and Sprinkles, this island is 50% sperm, blood, and other bodily fluids by weight. Their favorite sports are f-cking, watching Fox shit, lighting things on fire, Pointology, and f-cking Fox. Fox, my little prude among perverts, you are going to make me rich or my last name isn't Huggenkiss."

-Wolf-

"Can you please stop now?" Wolf pleaded as his husky mate continued sucking his cock, "What if you're a were-perv. I don't want to become perpetually horny."

"Shut up." The husky hissed, "After my mouth gets sore, there's still two more holes to satisfy before I suckle some more. If you didn't want your genetic material swallowed, you shouldn't have made it taste so good. Now shut up. It's your fault."

"I should have followed Fox's lead and try to off myself." Wolf murmured.

"Don't talk like that!" The husky ordered, "You are mine and I won't let anything of mine 'off' itself."

-Krystal-

"Are you sure they're almost here?" Krystal asked.

"I'm positive." Neil Zep told her, "The colonists will arrive tomorrow and will begin work on the zoo as soon as they've established proper living quarters. They're all about preserving life's many species, including the vulpes humpus."

"What will it be like?" Krystal asked, "Will I be stuck in a small, cramped cage with the Hatchling?"

"It's more like a series of large 'cages' connected by tunnels." Neil Zep explained, "Here are a few drawings to help you get a better idea."

"I like it." She said as she examined the drawings, "I can dress up as the tasty white stuff and pretend I'm flowing through a pee-pee and into a no-no, where the Hatchling will wait for me to impregnate him, both metaphorically and literally."

"I guess those religious people are right." Neil Zep told himself, "It's a shame Fox had to find out the hard way that suicide sends you to hell."

"What was that?" Krystal asked.

"It was nothing." Neil Zep reassured her, "I was just thinking about the circumstances that blessed this village with the Hatchling. If only his metal mother didn't have to die in the process."

"It's a real shame." Krystal agreed, "Just think of all the stories she could tell us. At least she talks to me in the temple. The spirits and ancestors can be chatty at times."

"What's the Hatchling up to?" Neil Zep asked, desperately hoping to change the subject.

"He and Jessica are f-cking." Krystal told him, "With any luck, he'll produce more chicks. I just hope all the hormonal changes don't make him even crazier. Can you believe there was a time when he wanted to deprive me of his tasty seed?"

"I should head back to the mountain village… and sanity." Neil Zep told her as he took off running.

"Have fun!" Krystal happily shouted. She was always happy when she got to discuss Fox.

"What should I mark first?" she wondered, "I always thought this choice would be easy. Why is it that once I get my 'seed shooter', the choice gets a lot harder? What good is a boy thing if you can't decide what to piss on first? How do guys choose? Do you piss on buildings, on tables, or on people? Having one of these is a lot harder that I thought. Oh well. At least now I can pee standing up."

-Lucy-

"Why? Why did she turn me into this? She's the f-cking priestess. She could have had me executed like she did my father. Instead, she turned me into this… thing. What is it with her and cocks? She really needs help, most likely a combination of an intervention, counseling and therapy, and heavy use of powerful drugs.

"I can't talk. My teeth are gone and my tongue is a cock. My mouth is so sensitive. I've learned that I can 'stimulate' myself by thrusting my 'tongue' in and out of my mouth.

"I can feel my mind slipping. All I can think about now is f-cking. I need Fox, but I don't want to become one of… them.

"My new mission is clear. If I can act quickly enough, I can stab him to death before stabbing myself. There's no reason he has to continue suffering like this.

"I don't have much time. I doubt I can do the deed before my mind is no different from any other perv's. I know she's trying to do the same to Fox's mind. She's just using a much slower method. She wants to savor every moment of his sick transformation.

"I… can't… do it. It's too late. I need him. I can't. I won't. I… Gah! They won."

-Falcy-

"I've officially hit my limit." Falcy thought as she put her loincloth back on, "This is just too much."

"Is something wrong, Falcy?" Katt asked, concerned, "You usually enjoy our kinky together time."

"I do." Falcy reassured her, "It's just that that Jessica girl is trying to impregnate Fox. Just the thought of what he's going through turns me off."

"There's really nothing we can do right now." Katt told Falcy, "The only ways out of this mess are to hope someone out there rescues us or that Fox is just a fad they're going through. They can't all lust after him for the rest of his life, can they?"

"I don't know." Falcy told her, "Frankly, I don't think I want to know."


End file.
